


The Sketchbook

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Castiel, BAMF Dean, Beach Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Human Castiel, Lots of Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Dean, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Beach, Shy Castiel, Size Kink, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Castiel, destiel au, eventual top castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought his life was over when his parents told him they would be spending the entire summer at the beach, until he sees the hottest guy ever. Cas instantly falls in love with Dean, and surprisingly Dean is falling just as hard.</p><p>                                                                              *updated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading <3
> 
> This was meant to be a couple of chapters, I had the ending written but after I posted the first two chapters I decided to add to it because I love these characters and surprisingly many of you guys do too. I decided to keep adding to it for a few more chapters, then have a sequel (which I cannot really talk about because it would be a spoiler)
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I normally write smutty fics, a lot of them with plots but never one that had a lot of fluff and I really hope it doesn't come off as cheesy but I try to make up for it with more smut...hope you like it!

Castiel stared out the window as they passed through town after town. He had his earbuds in, blasting music to tune out his parents and brother, all happily going on about how excited they were to spend the summer at the beach.

Castiel didn't share their enthusiasm, in fact he was downright pissed. How could his parents make him leave everything behind for the entire summer? Sure, he only had a few friends and it wasn't like he had planned on hanging out with them over the summer. He rarely talked to any of them outside of school.

Castiel’s plans for the summer included the pile of books he never found the time to read, and pretty much the same thing he always did, draw. The only things he really needed were his pencils and sketchbooks, but he really didn’t want to spend the summer at the beach because he hated swimming and sand. He also knew his parents would try to get him to do something that involved socializing.

It wasn't like it bothered Castiel that he was pretty much a loner, he rather liked the quiet solitude. His parents were constantly trying to get him to socialize but he was perfectly fine with getting lost in a book or spending the afternoon drawing people rather than actually interacting with them.

Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel, was talking a mile a minute about how he planned on spending every waking moment at the beach swimming, surfing, and most of all picking up girls. As much as he tried tuning him out, no matter how loud Castiel had his music Gabriel’s annoying voice and obnoxious laugh kept interrupting his thoughts.

Gabriel nudged his brother’s side. “Dude, do you ever stop scribbling in that thing?”

Castiel shot him a dirty look, erasing the line that had gone across half the page when his pain in the ass brother was trying to get his attention.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed. “You are the only person on the planet who would be a sulky little bitch on the way to the beach. What’s your problem?”

“You,” Cas muttered under his breath, shifting as he moved closer to the edge of his seat to try to get further away from his brother.

 

Several hours later they pulled up to a two story Cape Cod style house right on the dunes. Most teenagers would love to spend the entire summer only a few feet from the beach. Gabriel was flipping out, pointing out everything he thought was awesome, which seemed to be pretty much everything. The only plus Castiel was seeing so far was that maybe he could sharpen his landscape drawing skills since the views did seem pretty spectacular. 

Castiel felt his brother, Gabriel, push past him as he ran in the house to claim the best bedroom. Castiel rolled his eyes and systematically went through each room, trying to find the best one since he most likely would spend a majority of his time in it. He discovered that there was an awesome set up in the basement, sure there were no windows but it was almost like his own private apartment, complete with a tiny kitchen and bathroom but best of all it had a door. Since his parents never checked in or kept tabs on him much now that he was 17, he could come and go whenever he wanted. He also liked the fact that he would be separated from Gabe by two floors, but what really sold him on the room was the door and the fact he could easily get away.

Castiel heard loud footsteps and knew immediately his brother was racing down the stairs. He hoped there was a lock on the door. Gabe jumped over the last three stairs, grinning at his brother. He had already changed and looked like he was going to the beach. He looked around, nodding slowly.

"Sweet room. Hey, I'm gonna head to the beach. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna..."

Gabriel punched his brother's arm. "C'mon, bro. At least do me this one solid, I can't go to the beach trying to pick up girls looking like a loser, all by hims-"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, since he knew his brother was always by himself Gabe quickly stopped talking. Castiel just wasn't popular or social like his brother but he knew if he went with him now, he could use this as his excuse to not have to go later.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess."

Castiel turned to walk up the stairs when his brother stopped him.

"Dude, it's a beach. At least give the illusion you're there to swim. Girls go there to check guys like us out." Gabriel chewed on his lip then added, "Uh, guys do too?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and dug through his clothes until he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His brother had been surprisingly supportive when Castiel had finally admitted to him that he was gay, but Gabe still acted like he had to add special comments on to every conversation to include him. It got a little annoying because anytime he mentioned girls or trying to hook up with them he would add a comment about guys for Castiel.

As Castiel changed in the bathroom he looked in the mirror. He doubted any guy he would be interested in would want to be with him. Castiel had the tendency to fall for really hot, muscular guys but every time he had ever liked a guy they always turned out to be ridiculously straight.

"Who knows," Gabriel called to him through the door, "Might meet some really hot guy, fall in love then you two will spend the entire summer-”

Castiel quickly yelled back at him to cut him off. "Shut up or I'm not going. I swear, you better not try and get me to talk to any guys, or point any out.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. All I’m asking is for you to hang out with me until I find a girl. You know that won’t take long at all, they’ll be all over me before we can even find a place to sit.”

Castiel came out of the bathroom and rolled his eyes as he got a few things and tossed them into his backpack. “Right. Because you have so much luck with girls back home.”

“Shut up. Get your ass moving before all the hot girls…and guys…are taken.”

Castiel had his hand on the doorknob, he paused but decided not to say anything because he knew better than to argue. The sooner they got out on the beach, the sooner he could try to ditch his brother. He was planning on finding somewhere quiet where he could draw and not have to listen to his brother, especially after being stuck in a car with him for the past eleven hours.

 

Castiel sighed and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag, even though Gabriel had given him a hard time about bringing it, he was glad he did because his brother was already sitting on a towel with two girls. Castiel figured he would have been able to sneak away by now, it had been nearly twenty minutes and so far his brother had hit on at least ten girls, striking out with each one.

He waited five minutes and surprisingly the girls were still listening to him talk, even laughing. Castiel was bored out of his mind. There were tons of people everywhere and he hated being in crowds. There was not even one remotely cute guy on the entire beach, not that Castiel was expecting to find someone he was actually attracted to. He got up and started walking, looking for something interesting to draw.

It was swelteringly hot, and Castiel was dying of thirst. He saw a stand selling cold drinks and got in line. He looked up and sucked in a breath, standing in front of him was a tall guy, and even though he had his back to him Castiel knew he was totally hot. His short hair was dark blonde, and it was messed up in the sexiest way, sticking up more in the front than the back. His back was immaculate, Castiel compared it to the shoulders and backs of the Greek gods he had to sketch out in his art class earlier that year. Every muscle was well defined, perfectly toned and sculpted, he could hardly imagine what the muscles looked like on his torso.

Castiel's eyes went a little further, and froze on the most gorgeous incredible ass he had ever seen. He desperately wanted to reach out, grab it and feel the firm tight muscles in his hand. Castiel almost had a stroke when he put his hand on his hip and saw his bicep flex. His biceps were drool worthy, so huge, and his forearms were perfect. Castiel wanted to feel him wrap his arms around his body and hold him. He could feel the blood rushing to his quickly hardening cock, he had a thing for muscular guys but he had never ever seen someone so incredible before. Castiel was dying to see him from the front. He wanted to sketch his entire body, because every inch he had seen so far was completely utterly perfect but most of all he was praying for a miracle that this guy would be gay and actually give him a chance. He knew there was no way in hell someone so perfect would even notice him, let alone acknowledge him.

Castiel was desperate to see what his face and abs looked like. He knew it was lame, but he dropped his book on the ground. Castiel doubted he would pick it up, but maybe it would get his attention. It made a louder noise than he had anticipated. His face flamed red and he bit down on his lip hard to stop the gasp from flying out of his mouth when the hottie in front of him turned and glanced over his shoulder.

Castiel was staring into the most stunning green he had ever seen. He hoped he could replicate the color later with paint because everything he would ever paint would be that color, it was so beautiful Castiel could not tear his eyes away until the eyes looked down and he could no longer see them because they were then covered by the darkest longest most spectacular eyelashes he had ever seen.

All at once he disappeared out of Castiel's line of vision. Confused, he looked down and was surprised to see that he had picked up his sketchbook and was holding it out for him. Castiel was frozen, he could not move. All he could do was stare at the most gorgeous, hottest, sexiest guy to ever exist only a few feet away. He could not will his arm to move to take his book. He was looking right into Castiel’s eyes, a slight smile on his incredibly full luscious lips. His green eyes squinted slightly, he took a step closer and Castiel felt his heart stop when he actually spoke to him.

"You alright? You’re not having like, a heat stroke or something, are you?"

His voice was smooth, sexy and deep. He spoke with a slight southern accent, the hint of a drawl making Castiel’s cock twitch hard. Castiel blinked and tried licking his lips but his tongue was so dry it felt like sandpaper being rubbed across them. He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he nodded.

"Yeah, you're ok or yeah, you're having a stroke?”

 _I'm having a stroke alright_ , Castiel thought to himself. He was even more beautiful than Castiel could have ever dreamed. Every feature of his face was absolutely perfect, from the amazing color of his emerald green eyes, his incredibly plump lips that Castiel yearned to feel on his own, with a stunning smile and perfect teeth, to his strong jawline. It looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days, Castiel had a thing for scruff and the stubble made him look even sexier.  

Just as Castiel had suspected, his chest and abdominal muscles were just as immaculate as his back and shoulders. His eyes scanned his pecs, he had perky nipples that Castiel wanted to pinch and bite, he bet he loved them being tweaked and Castiel could picture the sex faces he made, and the thought of the noises he would make had him hornier than he had ever been in his entire life. Castiel was looking at his abs, how they went from forming a perfect six-pack to a sexy vee where his torso met his hips. His shorts were slung low and Castiel felt heat coursing through his body as he stared at his hipbones, he wanted to run his finger along the trail of hair below his navel and then…

 Suddenly Castiel was looking at his crotch. He could tell he was very well endowed, and he seemed to be slightly aroused and that made Castiel almost pass out. When Castiel looked back up, he was shocked that he was still looking at him but then he seemed to realize he was next in line and turned around. After he got two bottles of water, he turned to Castiel with a sexy smile. Castiel's book was tucked under his arm, and until then Castiel had forgotten all about dropping it, but he was so glad that he did. The gorgeous guy took Castiel's wrist and pulled him over to a table. Castiel looked at him confused, eyebrows mashed together. He felt pressure on his shoulders as he was being gently pushed into a seat.

Castiel looked up, he realized he was watching him carefully, concern on his face. He leaned down closer and held the bottle up to Castiel’s head. Castiel jumped, it felt good since he felt like he was in the middle of an inferno because of the hot muscular guy who actually was acknowledging his existence and showing some concern.

Castiel felt him put a finger under his chin as he carefully tilted his head up so he would look at him. "You're not deaf, are you?"

Castiel shook his head. He noticed the corner of the guy’s mouth twitching like he was trying not to smile. Castiel watched as he bit down on his lips, squinting his eyes slightly as he asked, "Can you talk?"

Castiel nodded again, he heard him chuckle as he sat down across from him.

"Am I creeping you out right now? Sorry, I honestly thought you had like an aneurysm or something was wrong with you because of the look on your face. You good?"

His smile widened when Castiel’s eyes widened slightly then he simply nodded. 

"Want me to leave you the hell alone?"

Castiel shook his head and attempted a smile.

He seemed to be thinking something over. Castiel watched his eyes flicker down then he was looking into the amazing color again. He opened his bottle of water and took a long drink, watching Castiel the entire time. He smiled slightly as he asked, "You're not like a...um...shit, what's it called...a mime, are you?"

Castiel burst out laughing, causing his smile to widen.

"Knew I'd get some kind of reaction sooner or later. So, uh...are you sure I'm not bothering you?”

"No! You're not," Castiel said in a quiet voice. "Not at all. I just..."

He leaned in closer, trying to hear what Castiel was saying. "Yeah?"

"Nothing."

He sat back in his chair, Castiel's eyes flickered down to his chest as he imagined running his hands down his incredible body, feeling every tight perfect muscle. Castiel looked up and his eyes were met once again with his amazing green eyes. Castiel could not help but stare, and notice that he kept staring right back. After several minutes he seemed to break out of the trance and cleared his throat. He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up just a little more in the front, and it looked so damn sexy the only thing Castiel could think about now was running his hands through it and messing it up even more.

"So, you have a name?"

Castiel laughed a little, "No."

He grinned, "Am I that horrible to talk to?"

"No! I...I like it. I'm Castiel."

"Dean. So, Castiel...you draw, huh?"

Dean nodded toward the sketchbook and Castiel nodded in return.

"Do you mind?"

Castiel shook his head as Dean flipped through the pages.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, stopping to look at each page for several seconds rather than flip through it quickly like Castiel expected him too. "You're good. Really good.”

Castiel was surprised that he seemed interested in his drawings, no one had ever really asked to see them and normally Castiel never wanted anyone to see them. He was even more surprised that he seemed genuinely interested in talking to him too but tried not to read too much into it because he was sure that there was no way in hell he was interested in him the way Castiel was.

He continued to study Castiel’s drawings, his eyes flickered up to look at Cas long enough to ask, "So do uh, you swim?"

"Not really. You?"

“Occasionally, not really when there are so many damn people everywhere.”

"Yeah? That’s why I never do it.”

He nodded, flipping the page. Castiel could see his eyes scanning the page intently. “Damn…so detailed and…perfect. You’re really talented.”

Castiel felt his face burn. He shrugged and wondered why he was still talking to him, he loved it but this was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He could literally get anyone he wanted. Castiel noticed a couple girls kept glancing over, they got up and smiled at Dean when they walked by but Dean didn’t even notice or seem to care. Castiel was surprised Dean was actually looking at him and not the girls.

He knew he had to speak up, or he was going to get bored and leave. Castiel wanted him to stay so bad, so he quickly tried thinking of something to ask him. "So…are you in college still?"

He was about to take a drink but paused with the bottle of water up to his mouth, then took a long slow sip. A smirk crossed his face pushing in the sexiest dimples Castiel had ever seen.

"Exactly how old do you think I am?"

"Um…" Castiel hadn’t really thought about it, it was just the first thing that had popped into his head, but he figured he was a few years older. "Like, 22…23 maybe?"

Dean had been taking another drink of water and almost choked. He chuckled under this breath and grinned slightly. "Wow, so you basically think I'm a creeper hitting on you."

Was he hitting on him? Castiel felt his heart hammering in his chest, his heartbeat pounding in his temples. He had to just be a natural flirt, maybe he was bi and flirted with everyone. Castiel felt such a strong attraction to him, he prayed he really was flirting with him because he liked him but knew better than to get his hopes up. He would be extremely surprised if he even wanted to just hang out.

"N-No! I mean...how old are you?"

"I turned 17 in January."

Castiel gave him a skeptical look, Dean pretended to look offended then rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, then took out his driver’s license and slapped it down in front of Castiel

"And no, it isn't fake."

Castiel stared at his picture, normally most people’s picture looked like a mugshot but Dean’s looked like a headshot for a modeling agency. He noticed he was from Kansas, just over six feet tall, an organ donor and his last name was Winchester.

"Damn, the cop didn't even look at it that long this morning when he pulled me over.”

"What did you get pulled over for?

"I might have been driving a little fast."

"How fast were you going?"

"He claims he clocked me going 75 mph."

Castiel looked up at him. “Really? That’s crazy.”

"Right, I was going at least 85.” Dean grinned then bit down on his lip as he slid his hand through his hair. "So...you got plans for today? Or were you just gonna hang out at the beach and try to pick up girls?"

"What? No, um, not exactly my thing..."

Castiel saw the corner of Dean’s mouth twitch as he bit down on his lip and asked, “Hanging at the beach, or...um, girls?"

This was usually the deal breaker, where any guy who had ever attempted to be nice or friends with Castiel found out he was gay. He considered lying, or possibly saying he was bi, but on the off chance he ever had an ice cube in hell’s chance with Dean he couldn't lie. Dean didn’t seem like everyone else at Castiel’s school, and not just because he was insanely hot, he had an amazing personality too. He could tell Dean was genuine and not shallow, he was unlike anyone Castiel had ever met.

"Both," Castiel muttered, looking down. Dean was still looking through the sketches, he didn't pause, make a face or even look up. He just nodded and turned the page, then smiled and looked up at Castiel. 

"Cool. Same.”

Castiel felt like he was going to explode, but quickly realized he could still like girls but just meant that he doesn’t actively try to hook up with them.

"So, you never said...Do you have anything to do to today?"

"Nope, nothing to do all summer."

"Yeah?" Dean took another long sip, finishing off the rest of his water then glanced up at Castiel as he spun the bottle around on the table. He ran his hand through his hair and took a slow breath as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He looked nervous and completely adorable. Castiel prayed that Dean was about to ask him do actually do something.

Finally he looked up, and in a low voice asked, "You hungry?"

Castiel nodded, smiling a little.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Castiel smiled wider and nodded again.

"Aww c'mon...you were doing so good. Don't give me the silent treatment again.”

Dean grinned then stood up, and Castiel's eyes immediately scanned his body, for the first time he got a really good look of him from the front. Earlier he had been too out of it because as soon as his eyes went further down he got all flustered and completely out of it, kind of like he was starting to feel right now. Castiel couldn't help but stare, but then Dean turned and Castiel could see that amazing ass. He looked up at Dean’s face and realized he was talking.

"…If you don't want to, I get it...you don't know me and-"

"Wait! What?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel had been staring again and spaced out. Castiel got up quickly, he felt his face blush as he started speaking.

 "I-I'm so sorry I spaced out...what did you say?”

"Well first...you're kinda worrying me. You sure you're alright?"

Castiel nodded slowly, trying to tear his eyes away from Dean’s amazing body but his face was just as gorgeous and distracting.

"Don't take this the wrong way...you don't have like seizures or something do you? I need to know if I have to like, make sure you don’t bite your tongue off or hurt yourself.”

"No I'm...I'm fine...normal...health wise anyway,"

“You sure you aren't just bothered by me being all up in your Kool-Aid?”

Oh, Castiel was bothered all right- _hot and bothered_ and he definitely wanted Dean in his Kool-Aid, and a few other places…

"God, no I...I..." Castiel blushed

"What? Don't be shy...you don't seem the type.”

Castiel paused, he tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows together. He heard Dean suck in a breath and squinted his eyes at him. "I...I'm shy and...You’re going to think I'm a total fucking loser but I'm not all that used to... _this_.”

"Used to what?"

Having a hot guy talk to him or be interested in anything about him whatsoever. Even ugly guys never showed interest in anything having to do with him. Castiel really liked Dean, he felt stupid admitting it to himself but he was utterly infatuated, falling in love. He was sure that Dean was interested in guys, but most likely was bi. Castiel didn't know why he seemed to care about his well-being so much, it made Dean seem even more perfect. He wasn’t used to attention of any kind, but Castiel had never gotten attention like this before and he loved it. He just wished he could talk like a normal person rather than getting all flustered.

"Any of this...having someone..."

"What? Annoy the hell out of you?”

"Stop, you are _so_ not annoying. You’re, well...the most incredible person I've ever met.” 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. He stopped walking and sat down on a bench, he put his hand around Castiel's wrist and pulled him down so he was sitting next to him. His hand was still holding his wrist and it felt like he was being electrocuted from Dean’s touch.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't get people wanting to be around you all the time. You're the incredible one.”

Castiel looked at him in disbelief. Dean realized Castiel had no idea how hot he really was. Dean had been instantly attracted to him for physical reasons, especially his deep blue eyes and the way they looked against the sharp contrast of his raven black messy hair but he felt something he never had before, an intense desire to get to know him. Usually he got intense desires to hook up, and sure he wanted to hook up with Castiel but he wanted to get to know him first. He may actually want to date him, hell he wanted to spend the rest of the summer and every day after that with him.

"You've got to be joking. I barely have any friends...”

"Neither do I.”

"Please! You're..." 

Castiel stopped himself before he said perfect or hot because he was sure that Dean probably got people trying to be his friend for physical reasons all the time even though Castiel had narrowmindedly assumed he would like that sort of thing. But Dean seemed really down to earth for being earth shatteringly hot. He seemed to not care what people thought and Cas could tell that he would not use his looks to get what he wanted. He actually seemed to sort of have issues with himself just like Cas always had.

"Look…even though I’ve lived in more places than I even remember, pretty much every place is the same. But I’ve been at the school I’m at now for a year, and I hate it the most out of anywhere I’ve been. Most guys play football and they date cheerleaders. I mean I've messed around with a few...but they weren't the right type of cheerleaders, and...”

"What do you mean the right type?"

Dean squinted at Castiel, he assumed he knew he was gay. "They were guys."

"Oh, yeah I get that. Sort of."

"Sort of as in…you're bi?"

"What? No! I’ve never been into girls. What I mean is...I've never um...dated anyone before.”

Dean was silent for a minute, he was surprised because Castiel was the hottest guy he had ever seen but he understood how hard it was to be gay and in high school because he hid it for years. He figured maybe Castiel hadn't come out yet or his school was filled with a bunch of narrow minded assholes too.

"Go ahead."

Dean looked confused. "Hmm? What?"

"Laugh."

Dean's eyebrows mashed together. He shifted so he was facing Castiel. "Why would I laugh?"

"Because I’m a...because...you know, I've never done anything with anyone.”

"You really think I'm that big of an asshole?"

"You aren't one at all...I mean, you're absolutely the nicest person I've ever met...It's just everyone else..."

"First...I'm not everyone else but I know how everyone else can be...trust me I know it's not easy being gay. Most of the kids in school avoid me, my dad won't have anything to do with me, and even though I usually have a few friends I really don’t care...I don't know, I just do my own thing. Normally I would have never approached you as much as I wanted to but I was genuinely worried you were about to pass out or something."

Castiel looked up with wide eyes. "You were? You didn’t just feel sorry for me being so pathetic?"

"You are the furthest thing from pathetic."

Castiel gave Dean an unsure look. Dean moved a little closer, he put his hand over Castiel's and squeezed it lightly. "If you've got nothing going on tonight...maybe I can show you just how unpathetic I think you really are."

Dean smiled, Castiel looked absolutely stunned. He knew he had to stop the ridiculous freezing up and get it out of his head that he had no shot with Dean because it seemed like he really did and he could not screw it up because he wanted to be with him more than anything. Castiel smiled, Dean was the most perfect person ever. He was going through all the hell that Castiel lived with every day too. He was being open and honest so Castiel figured he’d just admit why he was so flustered earlier.

 "I'm sorry I...God, I was so stupid earlier. I just couldn’t move or talk…”

"No, you weren't being stupid. That happen to you a lot?”

"No, never happened before. I really was about to pass out though.”

"You should be more careful and you know, drink when it's hot and all that shit.”

"I almost passed out because of you."

Dean's eyebrows mashed together. "What? Why, what'd I do?"

"Just..." 

Castiel took a deep breath. Maybe Dean just wanted to be friends, maybe he shouldn't risk telling him he liked him or how hot he thought Dean was. Castiel looked down and felt his head tilt up when Dean put a finger under his chin and pushed his head up so he would look at him.

"I wish you'd be real with me, not be so shy. I've never met anyone like you, Cas. It's nice to be able to hang out with someone who gets you...and you can just be yourself with.”

"I don't want you to get like, offended.”

Dean smirked. "What? Do I smell bad or something?”

"No! You smell good...really good." Castiel instinctively inhaled, Dean smelled incredible. He suddenly realized what he just said and felt his face burn.

Dean laughed, he leaned in closer and closed his eyes, taking in an exaggerated breath. "You're intoxicating." His eyes flew open and he blushed slightly. "Sorry, that sounded like a horrible line. So tell me...what was it I did?"

"You're just so... _hot_." Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel smiled, "What?"

"You're hot and I managed to still string words together and function.”

"Please. You...you're unreal."

Castiel noticed Dean wasn’t really sure what he meant, he worried what he said came out wrong. "Not in a bad way...I mean like....I've never seen anyone as hot as you."

Dean leaned in closer. "Me neither."

"In the mirror you mean?"

"No, right in front of me. Cas...I get that self-esteem is a constant struggle. People assume I work out because I want to look good...I don't. I...I got beat up when I started high school. I used it as an outlet, blowing off steam but then I kept getting stronger and I could defend myself so I kept at it.”

"Jocks? They're the worst, I don't know how many times guys like that gave me shit. I mean, only one of my friends knows I’m gay but…”

Dean shifted and looked down. He cleared his throat and muttered, "No, uh...my dad.”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s thigh, “Oh my God, Dean I-”

"Don't...I already know what you're gonna say and…” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face then looked up at Castiel. "You had it right, I do get in fights with jocks when they’re dicks but now they usually can’t take me. Sorry, totally killed the mood there. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

"You didn't, I like that you feel like you can talk to me...I know we just met but it's like I already feel like we can talk about anything.”

"You're really the first person I've ever talked to like this. Shit, I barely met you a half hour ago and I dumped all this shit on you and..." 

Dean ran his hand up his neck and then through his hair a few times. Castiel bit his lip and smiled. He noticed Dean did that whenever he was nervous and it was so adorable.

"You OK, De?"

Dean looked at Castiel and grinned. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

Castiel squinted up at Dean. "Who's not telling who stuff now?"

"You called me De."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Sorry."

"I like it. Usually that's my thing, giving people nicknames. You can be Cas for now...but maybe you'll let me get to know you better and I can give you a better one."

"I'll let you do anything you want," Castiel immediately turned red when he realized he said it out loud.

"Really? Anything?"

Castiel licked his lips and nodded.

Dean smiled. "Alight then, because I've been dying to do something since I turned around after you tossed that book on the ground."

Castiel felt his face burn. Dean chuckled. "Well, I was joking...but from your reaction I guess I got it right."

"What were you going to say?"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Oh," Castiel looked down. When he looked back up Dean was inches from his face, he grinned and whispered, "I was gonna do this..."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's. 

Castiel closed his eyes and moaned. Dean lips were so full and plump, and he had not stopped wondering what it would be like to feel them on his. It was incredible, they were so soft and felt amazing. Dean's hand brushed Castiel's hair to the side, causing Castiel to open his eyes. Staring back at him was that intense emerald green. Up close they looked even more beautiful, there were several shades of green ranging from a deep mossy, to clover, the bright emerald color that was most predominate and when he turned his head for a better angle Cas noticed there were also the tiniest gold flecks in them. 

Dean pulled back slightly, not sure if Cas wanted him to continue. He wanted to kiss Castiel the instant he laid eyes on him but he wanted to do this right. He knew Castiel was most likely only here for part of the summer but he would do anything to spend whatever time they had together because he had never wanted anything more and he didn’t want him to think he was rushing things just to hook up.

"Um...is this...ok with you?"

Castiel started nodding his head, then paused and whispered, "No."

Dean pulled back slightly as he bit down on his lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Castiel put his hand on the back of Dean's head and pulled him back into a kiss. Dean hesitated so Castiel pulled back enough to quickly whisper, "I said no because you shouldn't have stopped."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grinned and leaned back in, carding his hand through Castiel's hair as he gently pressed his lips against him. Dean kissed him several times, each kiss getting more and more intense, finally he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had been dying to kiss Cas since he first saw him, to really kiss him and in seconds they were heavily making out.

Cas groaned and closed his eyes, he had never felt anything like it. He felt heat coursing through his body, his heart was racing and he was so horny he was dying to have sex with Dean. Dean tasted indescribably delicious, Cas could not get enough. He was quickly becoming addicted to how it felt, and now he wanted Dean even more.

Dean shifted and pulled Cas closer, he tightened his fist in Cas’s hair and moaned as he wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. Dean’s tongue was swirling around his mouth then finally intertwined with his. Cas opened his eyes, Dean’s were open and they both shifted closer at the same time. Cas put his arms around Dean and clutched him tight.

Dean’s hand slid down Cas’s side and rested on his hip. As the kiss got more and more heated, Dean pulled Cas until Cas’s body took over and he climbed onto Dean’s lap. Dean moaned and worked the kiss up even more as they started panting and struggling to breathe. They were unable to tear their lips away from each other long enough to catch their breaths and the kiss got sloppy. Dean pulled back and worked his way down Cas’s jaw until he reached his neck then he started sucking down on it. Cas moaned Dean’s name and curled his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean moaned and made his way back to Cas’s lips. They kissed for several minutes then finally reluctantly pulled back.

“Damn,” Cas gasped as he tried to slow down his breathing and restart his heart.

“Yeah,” Dean said breathlessly. He had never kissed anyone like that before and it was incredible. He wanted to drag Cas to his car and have sex nonstop for the rest of the summer, but now that Dean kissed him he knew without a doubt that he had to make this work. He didn’t want it to be some summer fling, he was going to do whatever it took for them to work something out until next year when he could go off on his own. But he couldn’t tell Cas that right now, he would probably think Dean was insane so he decided he was going to take things like he never had before, slow and one step at a time.

Cas realized he was sitting on Dean’s lap and almost flipped out. He loved how it felt being so close to him, feeling Dean’s lips on his was indescribable, and when Dean had his arms around him Cas felt lightheaded. It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. He was daydreaming, more of a wet dream, thinking about how amazing sex was going to be. Cas had never met anyone he wanted to be with as much as he wanted to be with Dean, and he was dying to have sex with him more than anything but there was no way in hell he could just admit it right now.

Dean put his arms around Cas and pulled him into a kiss then leaned his forehead against Cas’s. “I could do this forever. But we could go get something to eat then find someplace to hang out, or somewhere we can be alone…if you want.”

Cas smiled and nodded. He forced himself to speak even though he was still in a daze from the incredible kissing. “I want to.”

Dean stood up, bringing Cas with him. He kissed him one more time then set him down and took his hand as he started walking toward his car.

“So where do you want to go eat?”

Cas shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I just got here like, an hour ago so you pick.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand as he stopped in front of his Impala. “Damn, I’m really fucking lucky you got in that line and tried throwing that book at me, few minutes longer and someone else would’ve swooped in and got you.”

Dean picked Cas up and set him on the hood. He leaned in to kiss him then paused when Cas put a hand on his chest. “Trust me, before I ditched my brother I saw the guys at the beach. Until I saw you I figured there were no hot guys here.”

“Just you. I’ve been here a week and I was thinking it was going to be a long ass summer with nothing to do.” Dean kissed Cas then quickly pulled back, his cheeks slightly pink. “I-I didn’t meant that like it sounded, seriously.”

Cas bit down on his lip, “You mean…you don’t ever want to…?”

“What? No! I mean, having sex with you wasn’t the reason I wanted to get to know you. Not saying I don’t want to because I really want to, uh…why don’t we go eat?”

Dean kissed Cas again then pulled him off the car before he said anything else the wrong way. Cas smiled, so Dean did want to have sex with him, he sort of wondered why he said it wasn’t the reason he wanted to get to know him. He hoped it meant he wanted to actually be with him like in a relationship rather than just hooking up because Cas wanted that even more than he wanted to have sex with Dean, and he wanted to have sex with Dean more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Dean got in and started the Impala, the radio was blasting so he quickly reached over and turned it down. Cas was disappointed that Dean had put his shirt back on but he still looked incredibly hot and sexy in it. The sleeves hugged his biceps just right and it accented his muscular body and broad shoulders. Cas was definitely reconsidering his opinion of the beach, he would have to convince Dean to go and possibly even swim so he could see him shirtless. An image of Dean dripping wet flashed through his mind and he knew without a doubt they had to go swimming. He had to find something to distract himself before he had a full blown raging hard-on.

“Damn you listen to the same stuff I do,” Cas said looking through Dean’s tapes. “It’s kinda awesome you listen to them on tape so you don’t douche the car up.”

Dean grinned. “Exactly, you’re like, the first person who actually gets that.”

Cas couldn’t believe how much they had in common. He was about to respond but then he glanced over at Dean and was immediately distracted by how hot he looked driving. He was glad Dean had an Impala which had bench seats in the front so someday he could sit right next to him. He imagined Dean driving with his arm around him then they would pull over and get in the nice big backseat and…

“That ok with you?”

Shit, he was spacing out again. He never did that, but whenever he thought about or looked at Dean he could barely form a coherent thought.

Dean glanced over at Cas and smirked. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Let me guess…spacing out again?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so distracting.”

“How am I being distracting? I’m just sitting here driving. You’re distracting as hell sitting over there with that look on your face but thankfully I can still function when you’re looking all sexy or we’d be in a ditch right now.”

Cas felt his face burning, he couldn’t believe that Dean said he was sexy and that he actually seemed to think it was true. But Dean was wrong, watching him driving was _very_ distracting, everything he did was. The sun was shining just right and it made his hair look even blonder and he was biting his incredible lips. Then there was the way he had his hand on the steering wheel, every time he moved his arm Cas felt himself getting harder because his bicep kept flexing. When Dean looked over his green eyes were shining so beautifully and his pupils were much bigger than they had been earlier and it made Cas wonder if Dean was as horny as he was. His eyes flickered down to his shorts and that’s when Cas started spacing out again. He took a deep breath and tried looking out the windshield, but he could see Dean’s reflection and it was impossible not to look at him.

“So…where are we going?” Dean laughed and shook his head. Cas scrunched his eyebrows up and looked at Dean. “What?”

“Nothing, I was apparently having an entire conversation with myself about where we’re going while you were…what was it you were doing over there anyway?”

Dean glanced over at Cas and saw him blush. He grinned when he saw the traffic light ahead turn yellow. Normally he would floor it and make it through, but he slowed down and stopped. He turned to Cas and put his hand on his thigh.

“Why’re you sitting way over there?”

Cas felt his heart racing, he had just been picturing this, it was almost like Dean had read his mind. Cas moved over, Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him so he was pressed tightly against him. He leaned down and kissed Cas. Cas moaned softly and put his hand on Dean’s chest. He automatically squeezed his pec muscle, it felt perfect so he moved his hand a little more. His finger brushed against Dean’s nipple and he felt Dean tighten his arm and moan softly. Cas knew he’d like his nipples being tweaked, it was so damn hot. He couldn’t wait to bite them. Just as Dean turned the kiss up more they heard a horn honk.

Dean pulled back reluctantly, he swore under this breath and started driving. He leaned down and continued giving Cas kisses, his eyes flickering back and forth between Cas and the road. Finally he just pulled into the first place he saw to eat and turned the car off.

“Was planning on taking you somewhere better, but I uh…” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas feverishly, leaning back against his seat so he could pull Cas over him a little. “I’ve been dying to do this.”

They continued to kiss for several minutes. When they finally broke apart, Dean ran his hand down Cas’s back and sighed.

“I could do this forever. Maybe we should just eat, then we can spend the rest of the day doing this…” Dean kissed Cas again, smiling when he pulled back and Cas held his head and crushed his lips back to his.

Dean opened his door, he took Cas’s hand as he pulled him out of the Impala. He wondered if he was being cheesy holding his hand but really didn’t care. This was all new to him, he had never cared about being in a relationship and it wasn’t like he watched chick flicks, he actually despised them so didn’t really know how the whole relationship thing worked. He kept reminding himself he hadn’t actually asked Cas out yet, he was fine with just assuming they were together but it was probably something he should eventually do to make it official. He couldn’t believe he was considering any of this, he never really pictured himself ever wanting to be in a relationship because usually people in relationships were annoying as hell and he suddenly realized everything he thought was annoying he had the urge to do but Cas seemed to be ok with it, although he was never completely sure because he still seemed to have trouble talking to him. He really hoped he would get more comfortable with him because he really liked when he wasn’t nervous and just was himself.

They were led to a booth and again Dean was faced with something he found completely nauseating when other people did it, but there was no way he wanted to sit across from Cas so he waited until he got in, and if he slid all the way over he figured that was a sign he wanted him to sit next to him. Just as Dean had anticipated, Cas slid all the way against the wall and peeked up at him. Dean bit on his lips and grinned as he slid in next to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean blinked and glanced over at Cas. “Huh? Nothing. Why?”

Cas laughed to himself then picked up the menu. A young blond server in a tight low cut shirt and short denim cutoffs walked over. She smiled down at Dean and then at Cas.

“The usual?”

Dean had been staring at Cas, his eyes flickered over to her as he nodded slightly. “Uh, yeah.”

Cas wondered how often he came here, but he was trying not to assume Dean didn’t want to be with him so he reasoned that she probably remembered Dean’s order because he was hot not necessarily because Dean flirted with her or something like that. Cas knew without a doubt if Dean came in and he was a server he would remember exactly what he ordered.

The server looked at Cas and asked what he wanted. Cas hesitated, he really had not looked at the menu very closely but there didn’t seem to be anything too weird on it so he just replied, “Um…I’ll have the same.”

As she walked away, Dean smirked and licked his lips. “How do you know I didn’t order some kind of weird shit?”

Cas opened his mouth then shut it. He had no idea how to respond but knew how his brother Gabe would so he tried to smirk, which he knew was not adorable and sexy like when Dean did it. “You literally eat shit?”

Dean bit down on his lip, and raised an eyebrow, a little taken aback that Cas even responded and that it was actually something he would have said. “Haha cute. I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

The server brought two pops, Dean laughed to himself as he watched as Cas carefully took a sip to see what it was, when he realized it was Coke he took several long drinks.

“You didn’t actually think I’d drink diet pop did you?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I just didn’t know if it was something gross like root beer or something.”

“Root beer isn’t that gross. But anyway, what were you laughing about a minute ago?”

Cas grinned and looked at Dean for a few seconds before answering, “You looked like you were spacing off, I just thought it was funny because usually I’m the one…So, what were you thinking about?”

Dean shifted closer to Cas and put his arm over the back of the booth as he leaned in and kissed Cas. “Same thing you probably think about when you do it.” Dean winked and laughed when Cas blushed. “So are you ever going to tell me what your little fantasies are about?”

Cas felt his cheeks burning as Dean’s arm moved from the booth to over his shoulders. His grin widened and when Cas didn’t respond Dean slowly slid his tongue across his lips. When he saw Cas’s eyes flicker down to them he leaned in like he was going to kiss him but instead slid his tongue up Cas’s neck. Cas sucked in a breath and bit back a moan as Dean exhaled and his tongue skated up further behind his ear.

“That good huh?” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Dean shifted so he was sitting sideways and put his other hand on Cas’s thigh. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want…maybe sometime you’ll just show me.”

Dean kissed a totally stunned Cas, he knew that Cas was fantasizing about him by the look on his face when he did it and it turned him on so damn bad he could barely stand it. He was dying to know what Cas wanted them to be doing. He never held back, not that he had ever felt this way about someone but he promised himself he would not just hook up with him right away unless Cas made a move, even though it was torture. He knew it was going to be so much better than any of his past sexual experiences so he tried to think about that, because just kissing Cas was more pleasureful than anything he had ever done.

They made out until the server came by and set down two bacon double cheeseburgers with fries. Cas breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t some kind of salad or something, but he had highly doubted Dean ate things like that. He glanced over at Dean, as he took a bite of his burger and began chewing those sexy dimples pushed in. Cas continued to watch him, he wondered if he would ever be able to function around Dean because literally everything he did was hot. Cas had to think of something to talk about before Dean noticed him staring.

“So, do you still live in Kansas?”

Dean looked up at Cas. “How’d…oh, right. Uh, no. We move around a lot, because of my dad’s…job.”

“At least you don’t have to deal with people too long then.”

Dean took a bite of his burger. “I guess. It gets old after a while.” He realized his mouth was full and finished chewing then continued. “Never really stay in a place too long unless it’s during the school year. Then it’s just me and my brother for weeks or sometimes months at a time.”

“Damn…you have to take care of yourself and your brother?”

Dean shrugged. “Better than the alternative.”

“So…what about your mom?”

“She died not too long after my brother was born.”

Cas immediately felt terrible that he asked, “God, I need to quit bringing up about all the bad things you probably never want to think about. I’m sorry, Dean. If I say something and it’s not something you want to talk about, I get it.”

“Doesn’t bother me. My whole life’s kinda always been like that so we’d have nothing to talk about if we avoided it.” Dean shoved a handful of fries into his mouth and decided to change the subject. “Where you from?”

“We live right outside of Atlanta.”

“Yeah? That’s cool. You have any siblings?”

Cas took a drink of his pop and nodded. “Yeah, three brothers but I only have to deal with the most obnoxious one. The other two are older and I haven’t seen them in years. Do you know how long you’ll be staying here?”

“Most of the summer. Our dad figured we’d get in the least amount of trouble if he left us here. Plans on taking us back to that suck ass school in Texas after that. I kind of…got in some trouble, he knows I don’t like the beach and that there isn’t a whole lot to do here so I guess he figured he was punishing me by making us stay here…but damn, I’m so glad he did.“

“Me too. I really thought I was going to hate it here. I’ll be here until the week before school starts so we have over a month,” Cas was about to take a bite of his cheeseburger and paused. “I mean…if you want to spend time with me…only when you want, I mean…”

 “I want to spend every second of the next few weeks with you.”

Cas almost choked, he couldn’t believe Dean actually said that. He could tell he meant it, Dean was watching him and laughed.

“Need me to cut your food up in little pieces so you don’t choke?”

Cas bit his lip and shook his head. They continued to eat, talking about random things. Every time Dean caught Cas looking at him he inched a little closer and kissed him, now they were sitting with their thighs pressed tightly together and Dean had his arm draped over Cas’s shoulders.

As soon as they were finished eating, the server brought four pieces of pie. Cas figured since Dean was responsible for both himself and his brother they most likely ate out a lot.

“So…I take it you like pie?”

“Hell yeah, I fucking love me some pie.”

Dean ate his first piece in three large bites, he started eating the next one and glanced over at Cas, who was watching him intently.

Dean swallowed then grinned. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you hate pie.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t hate it, pie’s ok.”

“No, wait. You’re making that face.”

Cas shifted in his seat, he was so damn hard from watching Dean and having Dean kiss and touch him, he was being even flirtier and Cas was about to burst he wanted him so damn bad.

“I, um…what face?”

“The one you make when you’re thinking about…well I don’t know since you won’t ever tell me.”

Dean put his arm back around Cas and traced a finger down his jaw then leaned in and kissed him. Cas could taste the apple pie on his lips, he slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth, kissing him harder. Dean pulled back and licked his lips.

“Guess you like pie more than you thought, huh?” Dean winked and finished off his second piece then grinned at Cas. “I’ll let you lick the taste out again if you tell me what you were thinking about.”

Cas felt his heart stop. He wondered how the hell Dean always seemed to know what he was thinking. He knew he had to just be real with him because he really liked Dean, and he knew Dean liked him too so there really was no reason to be so shy but it was just so hard not to be.

Dean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips. He slid his finger over the half eaten pie on Cas’s plate then rubbed it across his lips. He slowly licked it off, and smirked when Cas sucked in a breath. His dimples were driving Cas insane.

“Tell me what you were thinking about, then I’ll kiss you so hard you’ll be able to taste the pie I ate here last week.”

Cas knew his face was beet red but he forced himself to reply because the thought of Dean kissing him like that made him willing to admit anything. “I like watching you eat.”

Dean laughed. “Why? I eat like a fucking pig.”

“You do not. Because…” Cas took a deep breath and in a low voice finished, “You have the sexiest dimples and when you eat they push in so damn far and…”

Dean smirked and Cas couldn’t stop the soft moan from escaping his lips. Dean’s eyebrows mashed together for a second, not sure what he did but he wanted to figure it out so he could keep doing it, since it seemed to be making Cas pretty horny.

“I honestly didn’t know I had dimples.” Dean chewed on his straw and watched Cas, trying to see how hard he had to chew to get him to react. He saw him shift a little and smirked.

“Oh my god…stop.”

Dean smirked again, “What?”

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not eating.”

Cas sighed. “It happens when you smirk too.”

“Really? Huh…” Dean picked up his fork and took a small piece of Cas’s pie and as he took a bite he smirked. “So right now, I’m like really turning you on?”

Cas put his face in his hands and nodded. Dean chuckled under his breath and tried prying his hands off.

“Hey, I just gotta know a few of your kinks to make it fair.”

Cas put his hands back down and looked up at Dean confused, his eyebrow scrunched together.

“Damn,” Dean muttered under his breath and shifted. His cock was throbbing he was so damn horny. “See? You keep making all those hot faces, and I love when I make you blush…and _shit_.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas’s forehead then leaned against it. “Why don’t you stop trying to drive me crazy and eat your pie so we can get the hell out of here?”

“I’m not trying to…”

“You don’t have to try, trust me.”

Dean shifted back so he was sitting normally in the booth, trying to discreetly adjust himself but as soon as his hand ran across his erection he was instantly ten times hornier.

Cas finished off the first piece of pie and half of the other then slid the plate in front of Dean. When Dean looked up at him he smiled. “You need to keep up your end of the bargain. But, maybe do it when we get back in the car so…”

Dean grinned. “So I can kiss you like you’ve been dying for me to kiss you?”

Cas nodded. As Dean quickly finished off the pie Cas debated on if he should tell Dean he wanted to do a lot more than kissing. He knew Dean wanted to do more too, and he could tell he was just as horny but figured Dean was trying to hold back so Cas would know he was serious about wanting to be with him.

Dean got up and tossed a twenty on the table, as soon as Cas slid out of the booth they walked quickly back to the Impala. When Cas got in he was about to sit in the middle but wasn’t sure if Dean wanted him to. As Dean turned the key to start it he glanced over at Cas and noticed him watching him.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t care, I like just hanging out with you.”

Dean leaned closer to Cas and smiled. “Yeah? Me too.” He kissed Cas several times, letting his lips linger. “We could just go hang out on the beach…” Dean kissed him again, muttering against Cas’s lips as he finished, “…and just do this. I’ll give you that kiss when we get there.”

Cas moaned softly, nodding his head and he wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean pulled Cas closer so he was sitting next to him.

“I like it better when you sit here.”

Cas smiled as Dean put his arm around his shoulder and pulled Cas so he was leaning against him. Dean was heading back to the beach when he suddenly remembered Cas saying he didn’t really like hanging out there.

“So you said you don’t like crowds and the sand…do you not want to go to the beach?”

“It’s ok, I’ll go anywhere if I get to be with you. Unless you want to go somewhere…more um…”

“Private?”

Cas nodded and traced his finger down Dean’s thigh. He put his hand on it and slowly massaged his hand into the firm muscle.

Dean’s hand moved from Cas’s shoulder to around his waist. “I know a few places.”

Dean drove for several minutes, his hand gently caressing Cas’s abdomen as he leaned down and kissed him occasionally. Cas had his hand on Dean’s thigh and he didn’t realize it at first but he was gradually inching it up more and more. He felt Dean shift a little and realized his hand had moved so far up it was now inches from the growing bulge in Dean’s shorts. Cas was so damn horny, he wished he wasn’t so shy because he wanted to just slide his hand across Dean’s erection and then he started thinking about how badly he wanted to blow him. Cas lightly squeezed Dean’s thigh, and since Cas had his head laying on Dean’s shoulder he could feel his breathing quicken slightly. Dean shifted again, his arm tightened around Cas as he took a deep breath. He stopped at a light and leaned down and kissed him.

“Almost there.”

“Where are we going?”

“I found this park a few miles down the road from the beach. I like it because not many people are usually there. There’s lots of places we can just hang out, or do whatever.”

Dean turned into the park, there were a few cars but the lot was mostly empty unlike the beach where there were barely any places left to park most of the day. Dean backed in between two trees and killed the motor. He shifted and immediately crushed his lips to Cas’s. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes.

“Do you want to get out and find somewhere to hang out?”

“Yeah, but, um…”

Cas took a deep breath and since he could not say what he really wanted to do, he just pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean shifted Cas back so he was laying on the seat. Dean knew this was probably not the best idea, it was only going to make him about a billion times hornier but he was actually surprised he had lasted this long so he figured he could make it. He knew without a doubt that Cas was near his breaking point too, and they would most likely be having sex the next day or soon after.

Dean shifted so he was half on the seat, half on Cas and started kissing him harder. He had a handful of Cas’s hair and when Cas wrapped his arms around him Dean tightened his grip and deepened the kiss.

Cas moaned as he slid his hand further down Dean’s back, he loved how it felt to have Dean on top of him and just as Cas had imagined every inch of his body was perfect and muscular. He loved feeling the firm muscles in his hand, and even more when he felt Dean flex them. Dean was kissing him so hard Cas felt dizzy and flustered, he moved his hand down a little further and almost had a heart attack when he realized his hand was on Dean’s ass. He had been fantasizing about touching Dean’s incredible ass since he first saw it hours earlier, it was so surreal that he was underneath him, making out and his hand was on his ass.

Dean shifted and nudged Cas’s legs apart then settled in between them. Cas moaned as he felt Dean press tight against him, he could feel Dean’s cock so hard and hot against his and he was so caught up in it he grabbed Dean’s ass hard. Dean moaned and thrust against Cas, pulling back breathless then working his way to Cas’s neck he started sucking down. Cas’s hand was massaging into Dean’s ass, Dean moaned against Cas’s neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Cas heard him swear under his breath then Dean crushed his lips back to Cas’s, kissing him greedily, his tongue ravaging around his mouth as he thrust against him. Cas felt like he was going to explode, if Dean kept it up he really was going to.

As much as he didn’t want to stop him, Cas had to because he could not come in his pants like a 12 year old. He tugged on Dean’s head, he was sucking on Cas’s neck again. Dean pulled back, they were both breathless, panting and sweaty.

“You um…want me to slow down?”

“No! But if you don’t stop…I’m gonna…”

Dean lightly thrust against Cas. “So?”

“But we aren’t even…”

Dean shifted and ran his hand down Cas’s face as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Do you want me to blow you?”

Cas’s heart was hammering in his chest, he wanted Dean to blow him, he wanted to blow Dean too then he wanted Dean to fuck him and never stop. But he was suddenly nervous as hell.

Dean could tell Cas was suddenly hesitant, he kissed Cas and looked into his eyes. “I don’t want things to move too fast for you, we have all summer to do things. If you’re not comfortable doing something yet, it can wait. I only asked because I don’t want you getting all worked up and then…you know.”

“I…I want to.”

“I know, so do I but I want to wait until you can at least talk to me and not be shy about things. I don’t want any part of it to be awkward or…” Dean sucked in a breath and continued, “I want it to be perfect for you.”

“Dean…it will be.”

“You only have one first time, and I don’t want you to spend the entire time worried about things or all flustered and…”

Cas kissed Dean, in that moment he knew without a doubt he was not at all crazy to know he already loved him. He also knew Dean really liked him a lot, maybe even loved him already too because he knew Dean was just as horny as he was and wanted to have sex just as bad but he was willing to wait just so it would be better for him. As much as he really hated to admit it, he knew Dean was right. The thought of having sex was a little overwhelming now that he actually thought about it. Up until a few hours earlier he had never even kissed anyone.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly. “As soon as you’re ready, I promise to make you feel better than you ever imagined possible.”

“You already do. But it isn’t fair to you to have to wait.”

Dean kissed Cas with more intensity, he ran his hand up his chest then pulled him onto his side so he was facing him. “Cas, I told you, as much as I want to do things with you, I want to get to know you even more.”

“Really?”

“I never say things I don’t mean.”

Cas smiled, he was mentally kicking himself in the ass for being so damn shy. He was going to do whatever it took to not be awkward and shy anymore because there was no way in hell he could make it another day, he knew if he and Dean didn’t have sex soon he was going to go insane. Cas wondered when he became such a slutty sex-craved nympho, but it was hard to look at Dean and not want to just beg him to have sex.

They decided to get out of the car for a while since it made the sexual tension about a million times worse. They went for a walk and hung out at the park, then finally found a more secluded area. Cas remembered he had a towel in his backpack so they laid on it and spent the rest of the afternoon laying in each other’s arms, making out and talking. Cas was already more comfortable with Dean than he ever had been with anyone. He couldn’t believe he had been so shy earlier, he felt like he had known Dean forever. Even though he did wish they could have had sex, he was sort of glad they waited because he liked getting to know Dean, they were so similar it was like they were meant to be together and he was really loving how it felt to just lay across Dean, he wished he could lay like that with Dean’s arms around him forever. Time flew by, he glanced at his phone and was surprised that it was already after midnight.

“I can’t believe I’ve only known you for twelve hours.”

“I know. So…do I get to see you tomorrow?”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas softly on the lips, pulling back when Cas tried to kiss him back. “I thought we were going to spend the whole summer together.”

“You’re sure you want to?”

Dean nodded and ran his hand down Cas’s back, pulling him closer. “There is nothing else I’d rather be doing.”

Dean kissed Castiel, pressing soft gentle kisses to his lips, smiling because he knew Cas wanted him to kiss him harder. He finally crushed his lips to Cas’s and kissed him like he had been craving, his tongue greedily sweeping around Cas’s mouth. He carefully picked up Cas’s phone and held it up behind his head, glancing at the screen then set it back down carefully.

They walked back to the Impala and made out for a few more minutes. As Dean turned down Cas’s street he suddenly felt incredibly sad. The entire day Cas had been happier than he had ever been in his entire life, and in those few hours he really connected with Dean and he knew he had to be with him every second he could because he could not even think about how devastating it was going to be to leave at the end of summer.

Dean felt Cas tense up and ran his hand his down Cas’s jaw and tilted his head up so he could kiss him. “What’s wrong?”

Cas shrugged and traced his finger down Dean’s thigh. He sighed and looked up at Dean, he was at the stop sign on the corner a block from his house. He was waiting for Cas to respond. “I…it just sucks leaving. This has been by far the best day of my life and I just don’t want it to end.”

Dean kissed Cas again and started driving since there was a car pulling up behind him. He pulled up in front of Cas’s house and shut the Impala off. He looked at Cas and smiled. “Tomorrow will be even better, I promise. I’ll spend the entire summer making every day better than the last. I don’t want you to go either…”

They kissed for several minutes then Dean pulled back. “It’s just going to get harder…but the sooner I go, the sooner I can come back and get you tomorrow.”

Cas sighed and nodded. He kissed Dean again then put his hand on the door handle. He looked back at Dean, Dean leaned over and kissed him again. After several more kisses Cas finally got out, he watched Dean drive away and suddenly realized he should have gotten Dean’s number.

It was nearly one in the morning when Cas walked into his room. He was in a daze from everything that had happened that day, he still could not believe he met someone as incredible as Dean, he never imagined he would meet anyone at the beach, especially someone so hot, sweet and who was actually interested in him too. Cas sat on his bed, sketching absently when Gabriel came running down the stairs about ten minutes later.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Cas didn't bother looking up, he was working on drawing the perfect shape and his annoyingly loud brother was distracting him. He felt the bed dip down and glanced up. Gabe was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

Cas scrunched his eyebrows up, wondering what his problem was.

"Don't give me that look, like you don’t know what the hell is going on. You freaking ditched me! I mean, I figured you could hang out for like, an hour maybe and...what's wrong with your face?"

Castiel blinked, maybe he had hickeys on his neck from Dean but not on his face. "Um, what?"

"You're actually smiling." Gabe narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Wait a minute, so you didn't go off somewhere and just...draw or whatever it is you do all day?"

Cas shook his head and looked back down at his drawling, he realized he had been drawing Dean. He could picture Dean with perfect detail, he would forever be etched in his mind. Cas erased the eyes and tried to draw them again, but he just couldn’t get them right. He heard Gabe sigh, he was so damn distracting he figured he better just answer his stupid questions as vaguely as possible so he could get rid of him.

"So where were you? Did you actually meet someone?"

"Didn't you?" Castiel tried his best to be smart assy and smug like his brother, but it didn't come naturally like it did to Gabe.

Gabriel acted like he could get any girl anywhere he went, which obviously wasn't the case, and it felt good to for once have found someone rather that his brother getting a girl and bragging about it.

Not that Castiel was going to brag about it, and even though he hadn’t hooked up with Dean it was a pretty big deal to have even talked to a guy and Gabe would hardly believe he even did that, let alone spent several hours making out with him. But really Cas didn’t want to brag about it, he didn’t want to jinx it since he wasn’t with Dean officially. In Cas’s mind he had something much better than sex because he knew that Dean really cared about him and he was sure they would be having sex soon. It meant more to Cas that Dean actually cared enough to wait, and that he wanted to spend the entire summer with him.

Gabe opened his mouth, then closed it again, not sure how to respond. "So?"

Castiel was chewing on his lip, eyebrows mashed together as he continued to sketch out Dean's face in perfect detail. He had stared at it long enough that day to know exactly what every gorgeous feature looked like.

Gabe reached out and tried prying Cas's sketchbook out of his hands. Cas slapped his hand away and shoved it under his pillow and shot his brother a dirty look. "What?"

"Tell me what you did today."

"You first."

"Nothing. I talked to a few girls right when I got there, but they had boyfriends. Pretty much every girl there did, or claimed to. I looked for you for a while, went swimming then came back here. Where were you hiding all day?"

"I, um... I was hanging out with someone I met at the concession stand."

"All day?"

Cas felt his cheeks getting warm as he nodded, trying not to think of Dean, which was not possible but it was making him smile like an idiot and also making him horny.

"Damn. So...is he hot?"

Cas felt his face turning red as he nodded. Gabe rolled his eyes. "Why're you so shy when it comes to guys?"

Cas shrugged. "I...I'm not anymore."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? So you two um..."

Cas's face started getting redder. "What?"

"You are such a prude."

"I am not, we...we...you know."

"You actually hooked up with a guy the first day you met him?"

Cas felt his face burning. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "It's none of your damn business, Gabe. I'm not a fucking prude either."

"C'mon, spill. I tell you everything I do."

"Yeah, but I never ask, you just tell. I don't kiss and tell."

"So you guys did kiss? Damn Castiel, I didn't think you'd ever..." Gabe trailed off and got up off of Cas's bed. He turned and smirked at his brother before heading to the stairs. "Well, I guess I won't just drop by your room anymore, just in case..."

"Shut up. You shouldn't anyway, sometimes I want to be alone."

"Until today."

Cas laid on his bed and shifted to his side so he didn't have to look at Gabe, he got on his damn nerves.

"Well, I'm happy for ya, lil' bro. Just...you know, don’t get too attached to the first guy you meet. There’s a whole beach full of them."

Cas didn’t even bother to answer his brother. He knew he was never going to feel the way he felt about Dean towards anyone else. He would be happy spending the rest of his life with Dean, and he prayed that Dean felt the same way.

Several minutes later Cas started drifting off to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate. At first he was irritated, thinking Gabe had sent him a text but then he saw the message.

 

_I sort of got your number off of your phone earlier. Sorry, you probably think I'm a stalker for real._

 

 Cas felt his heart racing. Dean actually got his number off of his phone so he could message him. He quickly sent a message back.

_\--No! I'm glad you did, I was thinking after you left that I should have gotten your number. You could have just asked._

 

_I know.  I didn't want you to say no._

 

_\--I would never say no, I like you, Dean._

Cas panicked when Dean didn’t respond. Maybe he shouldn’t have blurted out he liked him, it was just so much easier to admit in a text message when Dean wasn’t hypnotizing him with his sexiness. Several minutes later Cas’s phone buzzed and he realized Dean had been typing the entire time and felt his heart beating even faster as he read the message.

 

_I just wanted to say today was one of the best days of my life and I have never met anyone like you, Cas. I like you too. I really like you. A lot. More than a lot. I wanted to say that to you all day but I'm not really good with the whole sharing how you feel thing but I've never felt like I could trust anyone before you, and I’ve never been attracted to someone like this. I know I kinda forced you into talking to me today, but I just had to get to know you, and I would love to see you as much as you're willing to see me._

_\--I really meant it when I said I want to spend the whole summer with you, Dean. I really like you a lot and I’m sorry I was so…weird at first but I have never met anyone like you and I still can’t believe you even want to hang out or talk to me._

_What did I tell you about saying shit like that? You’re the most amazing person I have ever met and I wish you’d realize it. So, will you meet me at the pier tomorrow?_

 

\-- _YES. I can’t wait, what time?_

_Can you meet me there at 5:40? But no later than 5:45_

_\--In the morning???_

_Uh...yeah, is that a problem?_

_\--No! I was worried you meant at night, I can’t wait that long. Are you a morning person?_

_I can be for you...normally I’m not up that early but I wanted to show you something and um, ask you something_

_\--Ask me now_

_No way_

_\--Why not?_

 

_Guess you’ll have to haul your ass out of bed ridiculously early to find out_

_\--But that’s over four hours from now!_

_I’ll make it up to you for making you wait_

_\--How?_

_You’ll see in the morning._

_\--Dean! Please_

_I’ll do anything you want me to do to make it up to you_

_\--Really?? Anything??_

_Yeah, why? What did you have in mind?_

_\--um, you’ll see in the morning?_

_Haha yeah right, you sure you’re gonna be able to speak?_

_\--probably not_

_If you want something, all you have to do is ask because I would do anything for you. I just wish you weren’t afraid to talk to me in person_

_\--I’m not this is just easier for some things, you even said it was_

_So tell me what you were thinking_

_\--I don’t want you to take it the wrong way_

_Damn, don’t start that again. Just tell me_

_\--I want to do something with you_

_Duh, isn’t that kind of the whole point of us talking about hanging out tomorrow?_

_\--I mean…something…you know…_

_Told you that you’d get anything you want if you just say it_

_\--I want to have sex with you_

_Are you sure?_

_\--Yes! So bad…I mean, I don’t want you to think that’s the only reason I like you_

_I know, I just mean if you’re not ready it’s ok. I don’t want you to think that about me either. I want to have sex with you bad but not until you know you’re ready_

_\--I know I’m ready…maybe tomorrow? If you want_

_It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me I do but it’s different with you_

_\--Because I’m a virgin?_

_No! I mean because I really like you and I don’t want it to just be about that, I mean I really don’t want you thinking I only want to be with you for sex_

_\--I know you don’t. Dean I swear, I really want to_

_Whenever you’re ready, whether it’s tomorrow or two days or two months even two years I just…well, I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow. Better get some sleep, especially if you want to have enough energy to do…things_

 

Cas was never going to be able to sleep now all he could think about was Dean. He was dying to know what Dean wanted to ask him even though he had a feeling he knew what it was, he just hoped he was right. It had been the best day of Castiel's life, so far. He knew the next day would be even better because every minute he spent with Dean just got better and better. Cas had never gotten up before seven in his entire life, especially not in the summer so Cas set several alarms on his phone so he would wake up. He kept thinking that in just a few short hours he would be with Dean again and he could not wait, especially because Dean agreed to have sex. Now Cas just had to make sure he stayed calm enough not to flip out, but he knew the instant he saw Dean he would most likely lose it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas had somehow drifted off to sleep. He opened his eyes, looked at his phone and jumped out of bed, he only had ten minutes to get ready if he was going to be on time. He was so anxious to see Dean he got ready in two minutes. When Cas opened the door he was surprised to see that it was still dark out. He wondered why Dean wanted to meet so early, not that he was complaining because it just meant they would have even longer together.

It was a short walk to the pier, and Cas was surprised that there were actually quite a few people already on the beach.  He spotted Dean immediately, he was sitting on a bench with his back to him when Cas walked up. Cas was suddenly nervous, he couldn't help but notice that even the back of Dean's head was hot. Cas took a deep breath as he slowly walked up and sat down next to Dean. Even though it was summer, the sun was not up yet and it was chilly. Cas was only wearing a t-shirt and wished he would have brought a sweatshirt or jacket.

Dean looked over and smiled at him as soon as he sat down. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pausing to look at him then kissing him again and again before pulling back and pressing his forehead against Cas's.

"Damn. Missed that."

"Me too."

"Sorry it's early, I hate mornings but...you ever see a sunrise?"

Cas shook his head as he leaned in and gave Dean a kiss. Dean kissed him back then smiled. "Well, the ones around here are supposed to be legendary. When we got here last week we just missed it and I uh, woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep yesterday…but I wanted you to see it."

Dean got up and pulled Cas up with him. He walked to an area along the pier that was further away from everyone else and they sat down. Dean leaned against the wall, and Cas sat in front of him between his legs leaning against him. Just as the first few rays of light started coming up over the horizon, Dean noticed Cas was trying not to shiver, so he unzipped his hoodie and slid his arms out. He leaned back and took it off then put it around Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer as he started kissing his neck.

Cas moaned his name softly as Dean continued to make his way further up his neck. He felt the sexy stubble on Dean’s face and his breaths burning against his neck, it felt incredible. Cas closed his eyes as Dean sucked down lightly on his neck, his hands were running up and down his chest. It felt so good to have Dean holding him again, he had thought about it all night and now he was so caught up in it he totally forgot why Dean wanted to meet him early because all he could think about was how incredibly perfect it felt to be in Dean’s arms. Cas ran his hand up Dean’s jaw and turned toward him. Just as he started kissing him Dean pulled back, he kissed him one more time then pulled him so he was laying against him.

“Don’t miss it.”

Cas opened his eyes and gasped. The colors were so bright and incredible, like nothing he had ever seen. As amazing as it was, Cas kept thinking that the only thing that was more beautiful was sitting right behind him.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen something so...wow.”

Dean hummed an agreement against his neck, he hadn’t even bothered to look at it because he thought Cas was even more incredible. He kissed up Cas’s neck then turned his head so he could kiss him. Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes, every time he looked in them he got lost in the deep blue. He blinked and slid his tongue over his lips.

"I thought the same thing...until I saw you."

Cas's eyes met Dean's, they both leaned forward at the exact same time and crushed their lips together. They kissed each other hungrily, their tongues swirling around each other’s mouth as their hands grabbed and groped. Cas turned so he was facing Dean, Dean pulled him so he was straddling his lap. His hand rested on the small of Cas’s back and he gently pushed him closer. After several minutes they pulled back and Cas suddenly remembered the conversation they had a few hours earlier.

“So…what were you going to ask me?”

Dean looked at Cas, he traced a finger down his jaw then tilted his head up and kissed him. "Listen, I know I told you my family moves around a lot, and I know you're not from around here either. That sucks, but I mean..."

Dean took a deep breath, he had never asked anyone out because had never really even been in a real relationship before that wasn't just about sex. Even though he wanted to have sex with Cas so bad he could barely stand it, more than anything he wanted to be with him. He had not stopped thinking about it since he first turned around and saw him the day before. Dean never would have thought he would want to date someone, but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas. As much as he wanted to take things further, he would never rush into things until Cas felt more comfortable around him. He was taking it slower than he ever thought he would have the restraint to do because it was taking every ounce of self-control he never knew he had to not shove him down and fuck him like he wanted to every time he looked at Cas.

"I...I...” Dean took a long deep breath and ran his hand up the back of his neck before he tried again. “Do you want to...to um, you know..."

Dean glanced up at Cas and their eyes met. Dean suddenly was uncharacteristically nervous and he could barely form a coherent sentence. He now knew exactly how Cas had felt when he first saw him, he didn’t understand it at the time but looking into his beautiful cerulean eyes suddenly made Dean feel like he was going to pass out. Cas scrunched his eyebrows together, Dean sucked in a breath. Whenever he made that face it made it even harder to concentrate because it was fucking adorable and it also made him even hornier than he already was from just being near Cas.

“Wait, are you having a stroke?” Cas joked, surprised that Dean seemed suddenly as anxious as he had been the first time he had seen him.

Dean bit down on his lip and grinned. “Shut up. It’s your fault.”

Cas put his hand inside the pocket of Dean’s hoodie, his hand brushed against Dean’s phone so he pulled it out.

“If it’s easier…just text it.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s lame. Not for this.”

“Just say it, come on. You keep telling me that I shouldn’t be afraid to tell you anything.”

“I wanted to know if you want to…to…uh…”

Dean could not believe he couldn’t get it out, he had never in his life hesitated to speak his mind or tell someone something.

“Want to what?”

“Be… _together_.”

Cas felt his heart racing, he had suspected that this was what Dean was going to ask him but actually hearing him say it was so surreal, it was the best thing that had ever happened to Cas.

"Are you...asking me out?"

Dean nodded and bit down on his lip, chewing it nervously while Cas sat frozen for several seconds. “If um, you don’t want to…I get it. I know we aren’t-“

“No! God, I want to more than anything I just, I can’t believe that you want to actually be with me.”

Dean reached down and took Cas’s hand, squeezing it as he leaned in and kissed him feverishly. Cas moaned as his eyes fluttered closed. Dean pulled Cas closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and moved closer so he was pressing tightly against him. Dean’s hand caressed his face, as his other hand was grabbing handfuls of Cas’s hair. The kiss got more and more intense, their tongues intertwining then swirling around wildly as they explored the inside of each other’s mouth, biting and sucking on each other’s lips until they finally had to break away, panting and struggling to catch their breath.

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s, looking into his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I want to be with you? You’re…God, you’re so fucking perfect I…”

“What?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. He looked into Cas’s eyes, opened his mouth then closed it.

Cas leaned in and kissed him then asked, “Why are you suddenly afraid to tell me things?”

“I have no idea, normally I just say things and don’t care what people think. It’s just…different with you.”

“Why?”

Dean shrugged and looked down. He ran his hand through his hair then let out a long breath. “I’ve never cared what anyone thought before.”

“Dean, you could never say anything that would change how I feel about you. We’re together now, so you have to tell me things. Say what you were going to say. Please?”

“I just…I don’t want you to think I’m totally insane or something.”

“You’re not. Well, in a way you are because you could get anyone you want and you’re wasting your time with me.”

“I’m not like this amazing perfect person you seem to think I am, but it’s not a waste of time. I feel like everything else I’ve ever done is a waste of time, I only want to spend time with you and being with you, even though we’ve only spent a few hours together…it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I want to spend every second with you.”

 _“Dean_ ,” Cas moaned softly as Dean leaned in and kissed him intently. Cas pulled back and looked into his eyes, the green was so intense and his pupils were getting bigger. “Is that what you were going to say?”

Dean shook his head and crushed his lips back to Cas’s, pulling him closer. Cas moaned as Dean’s hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. Cas had Dean’s face in his hand, he gently caressed his cheek then slid it up through his hair. He held the back of Dean’s head, pulling him into another kiss before he finally pulled back.

“Don’t think I forgot you were going to say something to me.”

Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I feel like…”

Dean ran his hand down the back of his neck. Cas grabbed his hand, leaning in and kissing Dean’s neck.

“Why are you all nervous?”

“Who said I was nervous?”

Cas grinned and ran his finger down Dean’s neck, when Dean flinched his grin widened when he realized he was ticklish and he teased his finger up and down. Dean grabbed his wrist and attempted to tickle Cas’s neck, when it didn’t affect him, he tried his side. Cas yanked his hand away from Dean’s neck and started laughing. He tried pulling Dean’s hand away but he continued to tickle Cas until Cas’s hand went back up to Dean’s neck and they were rolling around laughing hysterically.

Dean froze when he realized Cas was laying on top of him. He slid his hand up and pushed Cas’s head down, kissing him until Cas pulled away breathless.

“I knew you were nervous because you run you hand up your neck or slide it through your hair when you are.”

Dean scoffed. “Bull, I do not.”

“Oh my God, you so totally do. Every single time.”

Dean started kissing Cas, trying to distract him while he worked up enough nerve to say what he was thinking.

Cas loved making out with Dean, he let him continue kissing him figuring he would get it out of him eventually. But kissing Dean was so incredible it was making him hornier than ever, he desperately wanted more, and he knew the only way Dean would agree to it would be if he was comfortable enough to talk about it.

Cas reluctantly pulled back. He took a deep breath and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I…I want to have sex.”

Dean brushed Cas’s hair out of his eyes and carded his hand through Cas’s hair and kissed him, gradually turning the kiss up more and more. Dean pulled back, he traced a finger down Cas’s cheek as he stared into his deep blue eyes. Cas could see Dean’s eyes getting darker, his pupils growing and knew Dean was hornier than hell too, so he knew his chances of Dean agreeing were much better.

Dean kissed Cas hard, his tongue swept greedily along Cas’s mouth as he moaned. He pulled back slightly and looked into Cas’s eyes. Cas noticed his voice getting rougher, he was definitely getting to him by talking about wanting to have sex.

“You sure?”

“I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you.”

Dean smiled as he traced his finger down Cas’s jaw. “Me too.”

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, but Cas turned his head and grinned. “Do you know how hard that was for me to get out? Now you have to tell me what you started saying, I won’t let you kiss me ‘til you tell me.”

Dean rolled his eyes then looked down. His eyes flickered up to Cas’s for a few seconds before he looked down and in a low voice replied, “I’m falling in love with you.” He saw Cas smile when he glanced up and added, “Actually…I know it sounds crazy but, um…yesterday when I turned around and saw you, I just knew.”

“Knew what?” Cas whispered, barely able to say anything because he was in shock that Dean had just said he was falling in love with him.

“That I love you and wanted to be with you.”

They both went in for a kiss at the same time. Cas’s arms started wobbling so Dean rolled them around so Cas was underneath him. He kissed him passionately, slowly grinding into him. Cas felt like he really was having a heart attack, his heart rate was skyrocketing and his pulse was so loud in his ears it was deafening. He had to respond to Dean, he was trying his hardest to not be like he had been the day before. Cas pulled back and licked his lips, then looked up at Dean.

“I love you Dean, and…I felt the same way. Actually…”

Dean was tracing his finger down Cas’s face. He paused and looked into his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I sort of…I wanted you before you even turned around.”

“Oh right, when you threw your sketchbook down. I forgot.” Dean grinned as Cas blushed. “So was it to watch me bend over?”

“Well you do have the most incredible ass ever,” Cas could hardly believe he said it out loud, but surprisingly he was getting more and more comfortable telling Dean things. “I thought every muscle on your back was so perfect I just had to see you from the front, I knew you’d be hot and…God,” Cas covered his face for a few seconds and looked up at Dean. “I’m sorry that sounded super shallow.”

“Nah, I was thinking the same thing when I saw you. Never seen someone so fucking hot and it was like, overwhelming all the thoughts running through my mind when I turned around and saw you.”

“Really?” Cas chewed on his lip, he could not believe that Dean thought he was that hot.

“Do you really not realize how incredibly sexy you are?”

Cas felt his face burning as he shook his head. “I…I’m like, the furthest thing from-”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s then pulled back. He kissed down his jaw and up his neck. “Stop. You’re the hottest, sexiest person I’ve ever seen. Told you I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Dean looked at Cas as his hand cradled his face, his thumb caressing his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him softly. “I swear, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, I wanted you so damn bad. I would’ve done anything to be with you. My first thought was as bad as I was dying to have sex with you, I wanted you to…be mine.”

“Really?”

Dean nodded and pulled Cas closer, kissing him.

“I thought the same thing, and I just wanted to draw you because like, your body is so perfect and-”

“Stop saying that, I am _so_ not perfect.”

Cas scoffed and looked at Dean like he was crazy. “Do you own a mirror? I mean, every inch of your body is perfect.”

“Yours is too.”

Cas scrunched his eyebrows up. “No, I don’t have big muscles, I know you said you don’t do it to look good…and you probably hate that I make a big deal about it, but shit, they are _so_ damn hot and it turns me on so much.”

Cas slid his hand down Dean’s arm and squeezed his bicep. Dean ran his hand down Cas’s chest and around his waist. Pulling him closer.

“You’re the one who looks perfect. I love everything about you and-”

Cas interrupted Dean, “No! I didn’t mean I only love you because you’re hot, you’re the sweetest, funniest, most perfect person ever and I love you for those reasons even more.”

Dean laughed, “Ok, chill out. So…you said your first thought was you wanted to draw every perfect muscle…you’re saying you want to draw me like that dude drew that girl in Titanic?”

“You’ve seen Titanic?”

Cas saw Dean blush for the first time since he had met him, and it was adorable.

“Not willingly but when TV is your babysitter growing up you see pretty much everything. I um…was flipping through and really I only saw that part, I couldn’t take much more after that. I hate chick flicks.”

“You only stopped to watch it because you thought it was porn, didn’t you?”

Dean grinned, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“But hell yeah I do want to draw you like that, but only after…”

“After what?”

“Did you see the part in that car after he drew her?”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas. “It’s not going to be some crappy PG-13 version though.”

“So you’ll have sex with me in the backseat of your car?”

Dean felt Cas squirm and rolled them around so Cas was on top of him again. He thrust against Cas, Cas bit down on his lip and moaned when he felt Dean’s fully erect rock hard cock press tight against him. He leaned in and kissed Cas as he muttered against his lips, “I’ll have sex with you anywhere.”

“Right now?” Cas whispered.

Dean kissed him, moaning into his mouth. “Mmm hmm.”

Cas started grinding into Dean hard, Dean moaned so Cas dipped down slowly rutting into him. He felt Dean shift underneath him and remembered he was lying on concrete so he shifted over to the side so he wasn’t putting all of his weight on him. Dean rolled onto his side and continued kissing Cas harder, he slid his hand down Cas’s leg, squeezing his thigh as he brought Cas’s leg over his waist. His hand started grabbing fistfuls of his hair as they humped into each other.

They finally broke apart from each other nearly ten minutes later, struggling to breathe but still giving each other sloppy kisses.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Maybe, uh…maybe we should find a place a little more…comfortable?”

Cas nodded then wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He rolled onto his back until Dean was on top of him. Dean straddled his hips and pressed into Cas so their erections were pressed tightly together. Cas moaned and closed his eyes. He loved feeling Dean’s hardness against him, he could not wait for his dick to be inside of him. Dean thrust against him hard a few times then pulled back, Cas wrapped a leg around Dean’s waist to stop him, pulling him back down.

 _“Fuck_ , keep it up we’re gonna end up doing it right here.”

“I don’t care where we do it, I just want it so damn bad.”

Dean pulled back a little more, kneeling up. “I do too, but I want you to be able to enjoy it, not worry about people being around. Besides, I don’t want to get interrupted.”

Cas looked around, they were partially hidden from everyone but knew it would be a terrible idea. He looked back up at Dean and decided to try and get him a little riled up. He took a deep breath, not believing he was actually brave enough to say it.

“But eventually…we’re gonna have sex in all kinds of places, right?”

Cas could practically hear Dean getting harder, his eyes flickered down to his jeans, they were straining against his huge erection. Cas felt his cock throbbing as he looked into Dean’s eyes. He could barely see any green, Dean’s pupils were eclipsing every trace of the amazing color, but his eyes looked just as beautiful. Dean’s tongue slid across his lips and he flashed Cas a smile so sexy and seductive he almost came in his pants.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas with so much passion and lustful desperation Cas felt dizzy and lightheaded. “After this, fuck you anywhere you want, any time you want. I’ll spend the rest of the summer getting you off, making you climax harder and harder every time.” Dean paused and sucked in a breath when Cas ran his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans and squeezed his erection. “Damn what the hell are you trying to do to me?”

Cas grinned then tried looking innocent, pouting his lip out. “What do you mean? I’m not trying to do anything to you.”

“Bull,” Dean smirked, he heard Cas moan softly so he leaned in and sucked down on Cas’s neck, letting his teeth graze against him as he made his way further up, sliding his tongue up behind Cas’s ear. “Got me so fucking horny right now. It’s all good, I can make you horny as fuck too. Have you begging me to fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Cas moaned and nodded his head as he grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and jerked his head over. Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s and kissed him hard then pulled back.                                                                                                        

Cas pushed up on Dean’s chest until he sat up. Dean grinned as Cas stood up and looked down at him.

“Damn, you want it bad, huh?”

Cas nodded as Dean stood up. Dean put his fingers in the belt loops on Cas’s jeans and jerked him forward, he put an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him tightly against him.

“You have no fucking idea how bad I want you, so fucking bad it’s taking everything in me not to do you right here.”

Cas’s breathing quickened as Dean leaned forward and started sucking on his neck. Dean’s hand slid up the back of Cas’s shirt, he traced his finger down Cas’s spine then over the back of his jeans. Cas moaned Dean’s name and grabbed a fistful of his hair then pulled Dean’s head up and looked at him.

“Dean, please. I want you too damn bad to wait anymore.”

 _“Fuck_ ,” Dean muttered under his breath. He kissed Cas hungrily, his tongue ravaging wildly around his mouth. He pulled back breathless and looked into Cas’s pupil blown eyes. “Love hearing you say shit like that, you’re finally being less shy and it’s fucking hot.” Dean kissed Cas again, walking backwards as he continued to kiss Cas, pulling him along. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Mmm yeah,” Cas replied as he kissed Dean, his hand tightening around Dean’s bicep.

Dean stumbled but caught himself and stopped walking. He kissed Cas quickly and grinned. “Maybe we should just walk there then continue this.”

Cas sighed but nodded his head. Dean took Cas’s hand and they started heading to the Impala he slid his hand in the back pocket of Cas’s jeans, squeezing his ass hard. He knew it was making Cas even hornier, but it was doing the same thing to him because he could feel his firm muscle flexing in his hand and it was turning him on so he pulled his hand back and put it on Cas’s hip, holding him closer as they walked to his Impala. Dean started lagging behind, staying a few steps behind him. Not even a minute later, Dean stopped.

Cas could see the Impala, but they were still on the boardwalk to the pier. He looked back at Dean and realized he had stopped walking. “What are you doing?”

Dean took a step closer and grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him off the sidewalk then pushed him up against a tree, kissing fiercely into his mouth. “Nothing. Just watching that amazing ass has me so fucking horny I had to kiss you.”

Dean pulled Cas closer and grabbed his ass, kissing him harder. Cas moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean picked Cas up and he automatically wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. His bag fell from his hand spilling out on the ground but he couldn’t have cared less because he was so caught up in the kiss.

Cas pressed into Dean hard, Dean turned so he could lean against the tree because Cas was thrusting into him so hard he almost lost his balance. “Damn Cas, got me so fucking horny, never gonna make it to the car.”

“Will you fuck me as soon as we get in the car?”

Dean kissed Cas hard, a deep passionate kiss that had Cas pulling back breathless. “As much as I want to, we should go somewhere less crowded.”

Cas sighed and nodded. He put his legs down and bent down to pick his bag and the things that had fallen out up. Dean grabbed his ass as he bent down and grinned. He helped Cas pick everything up, and paused when he picked up Cas’s sketchbook.

“Damn, if you wouldn’t have tossed this on the ground yesterday, I would’ve probably wasted half of the summer working up the nerve to talk to you.”

“You? Nervous?”

Dean shrugged and stood up. “Yeah I mean, if you didn’t look like you were about to pass out I probably would’ve stalked you for a few days at least.”

Cas was surprised because Dean seemed like kind of a bad ass that never was afraid of anything. Dean handed Cas the book but Cas was thinking about how amazing it was that he did something he never in a million years thought he would have the nerve to do and it had gotten him to where he was. He was going to do whatever it took to be himself around Dean and not hold back.

Dean thought Cas had the book and let go, it fell to the ground and when he picked it up it was open to the drawing Cas did the night before. “Damn…I can’t believe you sketched that from memory.”

Cas felt himself blush but forced himself to talk. “I looked at you the entire day, when I was at home the only thing I could think about was you and how bad I wanted to be with you again. When I closed my eyes I could see your face.”

Dean kissed Cas and started walking backwards. They were only a few feet from the Impala so he continued kissing him until he felt himself back into it. He pulled back and looked at Cas. “Haven’t stopped thinking about you since I turned around and first saw you.”

Dean unlocked the door and Cas got in. Dean leaned in and kissed him before closing the door and walking around to his side of the car. Cas was suddenly chilly again, he missed the feeling of Dean’s arms around him. He zipped up Dean’s hoodie and glanced over at Dean as he got in and started the Impala. Dean started backing out so Cas pulled the collar up and inhaled sharply. It smelled just like Dean, a scent he could not describe but it was intoxicating and he loved it. Dean glanced over at Cas and smirked. Cas looked over, he felt his face burning and quickly pushed the hoodie back down.

“You still cold?”

Cas nodded, Dean pulled him over so he was sitting against him. He leaned down to kiss him, pausing to say, “I’ll keep you warm, then when we get to the park…make you feel hotter than hell.”

Dean pulled over to the side and put the car back in park, he leaned down and kissed Cas.

“Why’d you pull over?”

Cas moaned as Dean kissed him and pulled him closer so he was pressed up against him. Dean pulled back panting. He let out a deep breath then smirked.

“Thought we agreed when you’re in the car you sit here.”

Dean continued kissing up Cas’s neck, running his nose behind his ear before sliding his tongue up as Cas moaned softly. He felt Dean exhale, sending a shiver up his spine. Cas slid his hand up Dean’s jaw, rubbing his hand over his sexy stubble, moaning as it tickled his hand. He pulled Dean’s face to his and kissed him then pulled back, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“You, um, you’re not like…hesitant because I’ve never…”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s, kissing him passionately as he shifted and pulled Cas closer. “I’ve never wanted anything more. I like that I get to be your first, but…”

Dean bit down on his lip and looked down. Cas pushed his head up, holding it in his hands as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s so he would have no choice but to look at him.

“Dean, it doesn’t bother me that you’ve…you know.”

Dean pulled back and shook his head. He looked down and sighed, his eyes flickering up to Cas’s before he responded in a low voice, “It bothers me.”

“Why?”

Dean took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. He was looking straight ahead as he thought for a minute then looked at Cas. “I don’t want to talk about my past but I want you to know, I swear on everything that none of it meant a damn thing. I was never attracted to anyone before I met you, it never mattered who I had sex with, and I did it strictly to get off. I know that sounds bad but it was one of the reasons I forced myself to take things slower with you. I want you to know I really do want to be with you for more reasons than just sex, but I want to have sex with you because I like you so much, not just to do it.”

“Dean, I know it’s not like that with us. I can tell you really care about me by the way you treat me and I swear I won’t ever bring it up again, and that it doesn’t bother me because the only thing that matters is we’re together and we…love each other.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, “I do love you…and damn, I want to have sex with you so bad I can barely stand it.”

“I know, me too.”

“You’re sure?”

Cas nodded and climbed onto Dean’s lap so he was straddling him. He pressed against him hard then started grinding into him. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. If we don’t do it soon…”

Dean licked his lips and grinned. He pulled Cas closer and slid his hands down his back as he began kissing him intensely, running his hands down Cas’s back until he got to his ass. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass hard, grinding into him as he pushed Cas into his thrusts. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair, tightening his fist as Dean deepened the kiss. Cas heard Dean swear under his breath and shift, then close his eyes and take a deep breath. Cas could tell Dean was at his breaking point, he was too. He actually couldn’t believe he had actually sat on Dean’s lap but seeing how horny he was making Dean was turning him on so much.

“You ok?”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas, he could barely see any trace of the beautiful green in his eyes. Dean’s pupils were completely eclipsing the color, it made them look dark and gorgeous. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean continued to stare at him, like he was seducing him with his eyes. He watched Dean’s tongue slowly slide across his lips then he grinned his sexy grin.

“I will be,” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’s jaw then slid his tongue up slowly to his ear. “Just remember when I’m teasing you later, it’s because right now you are fucking killing me. I swear I’m about two seconds away from fucking you right here in this busy ass parking lot.”

Cas gasped as Dean grabbed his ass hard and pressed him down against his cock then thrust against him hard.

“Feel that? So damn hard for you.”

Dean was breathing fire down Cas’s neck, he moaned as Dean’s hand firmly massaged his ass. Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest and teased his finger across his nipple, he felt Dean’s grip tighten so he pinched down and almost came in his pants when he felt Dean’s cock twitch hard against him and Dean let out a sexy groan against his neck.

“De,” Cas’s voice was quivering as Dean sucked down on his neck and slid his tongue up behind his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Please, I…I can’t…”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. He smirked, forgetting what it did to Cas when he made that face until he felt Cas’s grip around his neck tighten and his fingers pinched down harder on his nipple. Cas reached down and fumbled with Dean’s belt, Dean reluctantly put a hand down to stop him.

“Hey,” Dean kissed Cas and held his face in his hands, looking into his eyes. “I want it so damn bad…” Dean let out a long deep breath then continued. “It’s just not a good idea to do it here, once I start I’m not going to want to stop for anything. Even if a cop was pounding on the window so let’s go somewhere we can spend as much time as we want, no interruptions, no people everywhere. OK?”

Cas nodded and climbed off of Dean’s lap. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him so he was sitting against him and kissed him. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and leaned into him as he started driving to the park they were at the day before. As he was driving his hand was caressing Cas’s abdomen. Cas moaned softly as Dean’s hand slid up his shirt and his hand gently massaged into his muscles. Cas wanted to touch Dean but from the angle he was, he could only reach one of his legs. He remembered thinking the day before that he was going to quit being shy and he was actually surprising himself with how much he was actually doing without any hesitation, so he decided to use this to his advantage.

Cas slid his hand up Dean’s thigh, slowly moving it up and down, every time getting closer to Dean’s cock. His erection was growing every time Cas’s hand moved and Cas was practically salivating thinking about what it would be like to suck Dean’s dick. He wanted to blow Dean so bad but he knew he wasn’t ready to be that bold so he teased his finger close to his cock then back down his thigh.

Dean’s hand was moving further up, his fingers brushed across Cas’s nipples, when Dean felt Cas react to it he slowly teased his finger over it. Cas was so horny he could barely stand it. He slid his hand right next to the huge bulge stretching the denim of Dean’s jeans to the limit. Dean shifted and tweaked Cas’s nipples harder. Cas ran his hand slowly across Dean’s thigh and gently across his erection. He saw Dean’s hand that was on the steering wheel tighten. As Cas traced his finger up and down his cock he heard Dean fighting back a moan.

Dean’s hand slid down Cas’s side. He ran his hand across Cas’s ass then moved it up his back. Cas moaned softly as Dean’s hand continued massaging slowly down his back then worked his way across Cas’s hips. Dean’s hand slowly ran up and down Cas’s throbbing erection. Cas ran his hand up Dean’s cock as Dean pressed down harder and moved his hand. Cas held his breath as Dean unbuttoned his jeans then slid his hand down the back of them.

Cas bit down on his lip and moaned as Dean’s hand ran across his ass. He shifted so Cas could lay across him more and eased a finger across his rim. Cas’s hand tightened around Dean’s cock as he felt Dean barely ease the tip of his finger inside of him. Cas had his head on Dean’s chest and could feel his breathing getting more and more rapid. Cas could barely get over how hard and big Dean’s cock felt, it was so thick he could barely wrap his hand around it with the denim in his way. He felt Dean pushing his hips, trying to get more stimulation.

Dean took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face then put it back on the steering wheel. He saw the turn for the park a few feet ahead and breathed a sigh of relief because he was about to just pull over on the side of the road if he had to drive a second longer. He drove past the parking lot he had parked in the day before and pulled into a back parking lot. There were no cars in the lot but he still drove further until he came to a spot where he could back between two trees.

After he killed the motor, Dean shifted so he was leaning against the door. He pulled Cas over him and started kissing fiercely into his mouth, letting all of the pent up desperation and need take over until he was kissing Cas so hard his lips hurt. Cas moaned and clutched Dean tight, Dean’s arms tightened around him until they were pressed together as tight as they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally pulled away from each other several minutes later, Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest and squeezed him then sat up.       

“So… are we going to do this?”

Dean laughed and sat up. “God, I hope so. Uh, I mean, if you’re ready to.”

“I’m more than ready, so quit asking me. I swear I’ve never needed something more in my entire life.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas, Cas suddenly thought of something and pulled back, looking at Dean before quickly looking down “Do you have, um…”

Dean grinned when Cas blushed. He loved that Cas was getting bolder, but he still loved it when he blushed. When Cas glanced up at him, Dean slid his tongue across his lips.  “Condoms?”

Cas made a face and shook his head. Dean chuckled. “Lube?”

Cas felt his face burn and nodded. Dean opened the glove box and pulled out a small bottle of lube then looked up at Cas. “So…you made a face, does that mean I don’t have to use a rubber?”

“I don’t want you to, unless…you want to.”

“As long as you’re okay with it, fuck I never…damn it’s gonna be even better.”

“So you’ve never…”

“I’ve never had unprotected sex…and I don’t have anything if that’s what-”

Cas quickly interrupted Dean, “No! I wasn’t implying…I’m sorry I shouldn’t be asking you all these questions.”

Dean kissed Cas and kicked his shoes off. He looked at him and put his hand on his face, pulling him into a kiss. “Yeah you should. You can ask me anything…I guess we should have talked about…stuff.”

“Have you only been with guys?”

Dean shook his head. “I um…thought I was bi but never you know, enjoyed it with girls much so I figured I was gay…but that didn’t…it was never really that good.” Dean blew out a long breath and turned to Cas. “I don’t wanna kill the mood with all this talk about my past. Get all your questions out now because in a few minutes we forget about all of it because after that it’s only about you and me, nothing else matters.”

Cas looked a little worried, Dean kissed him. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m going to love it with you. I never liked it because I was never attracted to anyone I messed around with. I know it’s going to be fucking incredible with you because just kissing you is a trillion times better than everything I’ve ever done put together.”

Cas looked at Dean skeptically, even though it felt like complete ecstasy when he and Dean made out he couldn’t imagine it being better for Dean than sex.

“I’m serious, Cas. Once you get to know me better you’ll realize I don’t say things for the hell of it. I’ll never lie to you, nothing I’ve ever said to you was a line to get you to like me or a lie to make you want to have sex with me. I mean every word I say.”

“I believe you, I just…how can it be better than anything you’ve ever done.”

Dean kissed Cas several times as he slid his hand up his neck then held his face. He looked into his eyes and replied, “Because I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean wanted to pull Cas into the backseat, he was so desperately horny but figured he better make sure he got all of his questions out first. “That it on the inquisition?”

Cas knew he should just forget about everything, he wanted Dean so bad but he had said he didn’t want to talk about it after this so Cas figured he should get everything out since Dean usually had a hard time talking about things like this.

“How old were you?”

When Dean looked down, Cas pushed his head up, forcing Dean to look him in the eyes. “I’m not going to think of you any different, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I never want to have secrets, I just…I was only 13.”

“You know, my brother…he claims he gets all kinds of girls, I dunno. I know he has messed around but he always made me feel like I was like, weird because I never…”

“I love the fact that you don’t just hook up with random people. Does he know you’re not into girls?”

“He does now, but he tries to always change everything he says about girls to apply to me too, but he over does it.”

“At least he’s not trying to convince you to try and be with girls.”

“Yeah, he used to but…that’s kind of how he figured it out. Does your brother know?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, let’s just say I wasn’t always careful about where I did things.” Dean ran his hand up Cas’s back. When he got to his neck he gently pushed Cas forward and kissed him. “So…we cool on my past now?”

Cas shifted, he couldn’t believe he was making Dean answer all kinds of questions when they had been so ready to have sex they practically did it on the pier and the side of the road. Cas bit his lip and nodded.

Dean smirked, “Just say it.”

“What?”

“I can tell you want to know something but don’t want to ask.”

Cas forgot that Dean could almost always tell what he was thinking. He had avoided the question on purpose, but it was the one he wanted to know most. “Have you always… I mean, have you ever…”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas softly on the lips then pressed his forehead against Cas’s. “Nope. I can at least give you that, you’ll be my first…and only.”

Cas felt his heart hammering in his chest. Was Dean actually going to let Cas fuck him? He had never really thought about it because he was always fantasizing about Dean fucking him.

“Unless…that is what you were gonna ask wasn’t it?”

“Y-yeah. I-I just wanted to know I…I didn’t mean you have to…”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I would never be able to…You’d really want me to?”

Dean nodded and kissed Cas. “Why wouldn’t I want you to?”

“I…I…” Cas bit down on his lip and looked at Dean and shrugged. “It would never be as good as…”

“How do you know when I do you it’s going to be good?”

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows, causing Dean to fidget, reminding him just how hard and horny he was but he would wait until Cas was ready, no matter how long it took or how badly he wanted him.

“I just know, because it’s you.”

“Exactly, so when you’re ready…if you ever want to, I want you to do me because I feel the same way about you and I always will.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“God, we were practically fucking for the past hour and I won’t quit asking you questions.”

“I don’t want to keep saying the same thing over and over, but I’m going to until you actually believe me. I love you and want to be with you for more reasons than just to have sex and I want us to know everything about each other. So, it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

“I’ve never done anything.”

Dean grinned. “I know.” Dean leaned in closer, his lips barely grazed across Cas’s. He kissed him softly then pulled back as he asked, “You ready to get in the backseat so I can fuck the hell out of you?”

Cas sucked in a breath, Dean’s voice was suddenly deeper and more seductive. When he spoke, it instantly made Cas hard but now his cock was pulsating. He nodded hard and crushed his lips to Dean’s as he straddled his hips.

Dean smiled against his lips and continued to kiss Cas as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up as he knelt up. Dean was about to climb over the seat when he paused.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you wanna stop…or if something doesn’t...” Dean kissed Cas and looked into his eyes. “I’ll go slow but you’ve gotta promise to tell me if you need me to go slower or you decide at any time you really aren’t ready.”

Cas nodded.

“I’m totally serious, even if we’re in the middle of doing it and you change your mind.”

“Dean, I would never do that to you.”

“Do what?”

“Make you stop when…”

“That’s what I mean, sometimes you still have a hard time telling me stuff. I wish you wouldn’t and I know you’re trying but…that’s why I wanted to wait because I’m going to worry the entire time you’re not telling me the truth, or if it’s not…good.”

“There’s no way it would ever be anything other than perfect.”

“Just, please, if you need to…slow down tell me, promise?”

“Promise, but I don’t want you to go slow. I want it so bad I can hardly stand it.”

Dean grinned. “Me too, I meant at first.” Dean kissed Cas and smiled seductively as he added in a low voice, “I’ve been dying to just fuck you senseless.” Dean kissed Cas then pulled back and added, “Gonna fuck you so damn hard, make you feel absolute ecstasy, then spend the rest of the day, no…the summer, making it better and more intense every time.”

Dean climbed over the seat, as soon as Cas was in the backseat with him he put his hand behind Cas’s head and gently laid him back.

He leaned down and went in for a kiss, pausing. “No being shy, OK?”

“I’ll try but…”

“I want you to not worry about everything so much. Do whatever you have thought about doing or feel like doing.”

Dean saw Cas blush and laughed. “Tell me what you wish you had the balls to do. What just made you blush?”

“Dean…”

“Tell me.”

“I…I want to rip your shirt off and...”

“Then do it.”

Cas hesitated. He still had to work up the courage to kiss Dean or even sometimes talk to him about certain things. He had hundreds of fantasies about him since the day before but he could not picture himself actually doing any of the things he so desperately wanted to.

Dean ran his hand up his abdomen, pushing his shirt up just enough it made every drop of blood go rushing to Cas’s quickly hardening cock. Ever since he saw Dean without a shirt he hated when he had one on, and since Cas told Dean he didn’t like swimming he had worn regular clothes that day. He was definitely going to have to reconsider swimming if it meant seeing Dean shirtless more often.

“Can I ask you something?”

Dean licked his lips and smirked. “You just did.”

“Shut up, you just did that so you could make your dimples get me all flustered…”

“Nah, I’m just a smart ass. But thanks for reminding me to make that face, wanna make you crazy horny, ‘til you’re begging me for it.”

Dean leaned in and sucked down on Cas’s neck. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Can we go to the beach after this and, um…swim?”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas for a few seconds. “We can do anything you want…but I thought you hated the beach and swimming…” Dean paused and smirked, licking his lips when he heard Cas suck in a breath. “Or wait, you’re not planning on doing any swimming…are you?”

Cas shook his head.

Dean smiled, “So what did you plan on doing then?”

“I...don’t know I just…you um…”

“C’mon…don’t be shy…”

“Mostly I want you to…not wear a shirt.”

“So, you’d want to go do something you hate so I don’t wear a shirt? Did it ever occur to you we could just…do this again, or you could just tell me and I wouldn’t put it back on?”

“Oh,” Cas could barely remember his name he was so horny, he wasn’t thinking clearly. “But sometime I do want to… swim or at least go in the water.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. “I bet I can change your mind about the beach, if you like having sex…we can find all kinds of places to do it.”

“Like it? I’m going to love it.”

“See, once you start telling me things, it gets easier…” Dean tugged on his shirt and smirked at Cas, making sure his dimples pushed in extra deep. “So, should I just leave it on?’

Dean ran his hand up his shirt and across his abdomen, watching Cas shift and his pupils growing even larger. He smirked at Cas, and bit down on his lip as he slid his hand up further and teased a finger across his nipple then pulled his shirt back down.

Cas couldn’t take it, he sat up and picked up the hem of Dean’s shirt, his hand visibly shaking.

Dean put his hand over Cas’s and made a fist so he had his shirt balled up in it. “Rip it off, just like you were thinking about. I think it’d be hot if you were all forceful and aggressive.”

Cas pushed Dean’s shirt up, not sure how he was going to get it off of him. His eyes flickered down to Dean’s chest, he was dying to touch him. Dean pulled his shirt off and grinned.

“I helped you that time…but seriously, I want you to feel comfortable enough to do whatever you want. You’re sure you want to do this, right?”

Cas’s eyes grew huge. “Yes! Please, I’m sorry I just...”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him. “Don’t ever apologize, I shouldn’t be making you do things. I just want you to not feel hesitant to do things or say things. I keep forgetting it’s probably…” Dean kept forgetting it was Cas’s first time doing everything. He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. You do things when you’re ready.”

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck as Dean slid his muscular arm around his waist and pulled him closer. His hand was cradling Cas’s face as his fingers caressed his cheek. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut as Dean smoothed his fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss.

Dean was always so patient with him and he had been doing really good telling Dean things he never imagined himself saying out loud, but now that Dean had his shirt off and they were finally about to have sex he was more nervous than ever. He had to get over being shy because if Dean was shy with him he would want more, they would never get anywhere if Dean was like him. He knew Dean loved him so he would want Cas to do all of the things Cas was dying for Dean to do to him so he had to get over it.

Cas slid his hand down Dean’s chest, pressing his hand firmly against the perfectly sculpted muscle as he trailed his hand down further. He ran his finger across his abdomen then slid his hand up Dean’s side and pulled him closer. Dean shifted and nudged Cas’s legs apart then leaned down and started kissing him. Cas was running his hand up Dean’s back thinking about how amazing it felt to have Dean on top of him when Dean started grinding into him. Cas groaned and dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders.

As Dean started kissing Cas, he was totally losing it, he felt so horny and so much pleasure just from having Dean thrust against him it was intoxicating. When Dean tugged on Cas’s shirt Cas was suddenly brought back to reality. He was nowhere near as toned as Dean, and Dean was so muscular but Dean didn’t really seem to care, he loved him anyway, but really Cas was more hesitant because he never took his shirt off in front of anyone before. Even the times he had gone to the beach he left it on, or when he took gym he practically crawled inside of his locker to change.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to, but…”

Dean went back to kissing Cas. Several minutes later he pulled back and traced his finger down Cas’s jaw. “It’ll get easier…plus it’ll feel so much better than it does right now, you’ll never want to make out with clothes on again.”

Dean laid down over him, it pushed Cas’s shirt up enough that when he felt his skin touch Dean’s it felt incredible. He pushed Dean up a little, then pulled his shirt off. When Dean laid back over him and kissed him, Cas moaned his name, gripping his shoulders right then wrapping his arms tight around him.

“I…want you to be…closer.”

Dean grinned. “Told you.” He shifted so he was pressed tightly against Cas. “Like that?”

“Like…as close as you can get.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lip slowly, leaning closer to Cas. He knelt up long enough to shove Cas’s legs together with his knee then straddled his hips and pressed into him hard. Cas felt Dean’s cock hot and hard through the material of both of their jeans and moaned. Dean slowly thrust against him, pulling back and doing it again. The hornier Cas got, the less shy he became. It felt so good to feel Dean’s bare chest burning against his, his only thought now was how incredible it would feel when they were both completely naked. Cas moaned as Dean kissed him with more intensity and thrust into him harder. Cas’s erection was pressed so tight against Dean’s, he felt like he was literally going to explode it was turning him on so damn much. He immediately started thinking about how big Dean was, he could always tell he had a big dick because he always caught himself staring at it, but now that it was pressed tight against his and felt so damn hard, it felt _huge_.

“Anything else?”

Dean ran his hand down Cas’s chest, letting his fingers tweak Cas’s nipples. He pushed back enough to run his tongue over Cas’s nipple, letting his teeth graze across then leaned forward and kissed Cas.

Cas nodded. “I…want to um, suck your dick,” Cas whispered as he felt his face flame.

Dean shook his head as he continued to kiss Cas. “Later. Right now…It’s all about you.”

“But-"

“I want your first time to be nothing but pure ecstasy, where you don’t do anything but lay there and enjoy it. Then later you can blow me all you want.” Dean grinned and kissed Cas’s lips and worked his way down to his neck.

Cas tentatively slid his hand down Dean’s abdomen, pausing when he got to his jeans. He slowly ran his hand over the fly of Dean’s jeans. Dean moaned softly into his mouth, pressing tighter against Cas’s hand.

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair and grabbed a handful, jerking Dean’s head up so he was looking at him. “Fine, since you won’t let me blow you, then…I want you to take these off.”

Cas started tugging on Dean’s jeans. Dean went to unbutton them and paused. He smirked and ran his tongue over his lips. “Sure you don’t want to do it for me?”

Cas nodded and struggled to get them unbuttoned. He couldn’t concentrate because he could not wait to get them off. He scrunched his eyebrows together and felt Dean kiss his forehead. Dean reached down and unbuttoned them, while Cas tried to remember how to work a zipper. His hand shook as he tried to carefully unzip them, they were stretched out so far from Dean’s massive erection he was afraid to get something caught. Cas held his breath and eased the zipper all the way down. He tugged on them until Dean knelt back and took them off.

Cas couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean, his eyes scanned his body then settled on the way his boxers were tented up. He felt his cock throbbing, he splayed his legs open wide and Dean laid down between them. Cas traced his finger over the waistband of his boxers and kissed Dean as he ran his hand over the front. Dean’s breath was quickening and he was gripping Cas tighter. Cas could tell he was out of his mind with horniess, he was too.

Dean slid his hand down the front of Cas’s jeans, cupping his hand tight over his erection. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and grabbed onto Dean’s dick before he realized what he was doing. Dean moaned and pushed his hips forward. Cas’s brain almost short circuited, he could not believe he had Dean’s cock in his hand, separated only by the thin fabric of his boxers. His own dick was so hard, harder than it had ever been. Dean’s felt just as hard, it was incredibly big and thick as hell. Cas ran his hand up and groaned when he felt it twitch in his hand.

Dean unbuttoned Cas’s jeans then slowly unzipped them. Cas lifted his hips as Dean carefully took them off. Cas was so unbelievably horny, he wasn’t even thinking anymore. He sat up and pushed Dean’s boxers down past his thighs. He bit down on his lip and moaned, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s big thick gorgeous cock. He sat up and made a tight fist around it, jerking it up and down hard and fast.

Dean’s eyes slammed shut, he had been desperate for stimulation, so hard it hurt, and Cas jerking him off felt amazing. He pushed into Cas’s fist, biting down on his lip as he moaned and leaned forward. He kissed Cas, pausing to moan as Cas’s grip tightened and he sped up. Dean kissed Cas harder, dizzy with lust. He kissed him sloppily because he could barely hold himself together. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life. Dean grunted and Cas almost came it sounded so damn hot. Cas rolled Dean’s balls and teased his finger over the sensitive skin underneath.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Dean moaned as Cas’s hand gripped his dick tighter. Dean bit down on his lip hard, groaning, his breaths quickening as he thrust into Cas’s fist. He buried his head in Cas’s neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he began sucking down on his neck. After a few minutes, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’s to slow him down before Cas made him come. Dean continued working his way down Cas’s chest, taking his time to kiss and suck down every inch.

Cas slid his hand up Dean’s neck and across his shoulders, he loved feeling Dean’s perfect body and the feeling of it pressed tight against his was absolute bliss. Dean licked the front of Cas’s boxers as his hands caressed the soft sensitive skin of Cas’s inner thighs. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, making it stick up even more. He looked down at Dean, he looked so damn sexy he was struggling to control himself, Cas was so close to begging Dean to fuck him. He remembered Dean telling him he was going to do that, and even though he desperately wanted to have sex, the feeling of Dean touching every inch of his body, and feeling his incredibly plump luscious lips kiss and suck down on him was amazing. Dean knew exactly where to touch him and how to drive him completely insane. Cas was completely out of his mind wanting Dean so bad but he really was enjoying Dean teasing him too.

“De,” Cas moaned as Dean’s hand brushed across his achingly hard cock. Dean teased his finger across the waistband of his boxers and glanced up at Cas.

“Getting horny?”

“God, I’m so fucking horny.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders and tugged on them until Dean leaned up and kissed him. He felt Dean’s lips curve into a smile and pulled back. Dean kissed him again and pressed his head to Cas’s, staring into his eyes.

“Damn I love how you’re not shy when you’re all horny, so hot when you’re all desperate and horny.”

“I want you so fucking bad.”

“I do too. Goddamn, you’re fucking hot.”

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s chest to his neck then crushed his lips back to Cas’s and slid his hand down his abs, he slowly ran his finger down the trail of hair that led to his boxers. He plunged his hand inside and made a tight fist around Cas’s cock. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, his grip was perfect. Cas pushed his hips up, thrusting into Dean’s fist as he jerked and twisted his hand faster and tighter.

Cas groaned and pulled back breathlessly, leaning his head against the door. Dean had him dizzy with lust, all he could think about was how bad he wanted Dean. Dean started sucking down on his neck as he shifted and attempted to push Cas’s boxers down more. Cas pushed them off the rest of the way and pulled Dean so he was closer to him. Dean nudged Cas’s legs apart and thrust against him.

They both moaned and found each other’s lips as they started humping into each other, their erections pressed tight together between their stomachs, precome sweating out as they thrust against each other harder. Cas slid his hand down Dean’s muscular back, pressing his hand tight against his muscles. He put his hand on Dean’s ass and squeezed it hard, moaning when he felt his muscles flexing. It was so damn hot he could barely stand it, then Dean shifted and wrapped his fist around both of their cocks, thrusting harder. They continued to grind against each other, gradually thrusting hard and harder.

“Dean!” Cas moaned, he loved the feeling of being pressed tight against Dean. Dean was right as always, feeling his naked body pressed against his was so much better and he was so caught up in how incredible it felt he could barely even remember how to breathe.

Dean rolled Cas’s nipple between his fingers, he loved hearing Cas moan his name. Cas was finally not being shy, and he loved that even more. It was so hot watching him come apart, but he knew he could get him even more riled up so he slowed down his thrusts and kissed Cas several times then worked his way down his jaw.

Dean sucked down on Cas’s neck as he continued to tweak his nipple. Dean felt Cas grab a fistful of his hair and moaned then lightly bit down on his neck and pinched harder. Cas groaned as he felt Dean work his way further down. When Dean started licking his nipple and Cas felt his teeth graze across it, his hand tightened in Dean’s hair and he thrust up.

Dean sucked on his nipple, biting down lightly as he felt Cas writhing around underneath him. Cas slid his hand down Dean’s neck and across his shoulders. Dean moved to the other nipple as his hands started working their way down further, ghosting across Cas’s abdomen and hip bones. Before he moved down any further, Dean leaned up and gave Cas a kiss, his tongue swirled around Cas’s mouth kissing him deeper and more intense.

“Dean…I…” Cas was breathless. He looked into Dean’s eyes, they were so dark from his pupils he could barely see any green.

“You good?” When Cas nodded, Dean grinned and pressed a few rough, lustful kisses to his lips then pulled back. “Can you handle more?”

Cas nodded hard.

Dean licked his lips, staring into Cas’s eyes he smirked. “You know…if you’re gonna give me the silent treatment I’m gonna have to do my best to make you talk.” Dean leaned in closer and slid his tongue up behind Cas’s ear then whispered, “Or better yet…I’m gonna make you scream.”

Cas groaned and grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him like he never had before, full of want and need and with so much passion Dean had to pull back because he was struggling to breathe. He looked at Cas for a split second then crushed his lips back to his, kissing him roughly. Cas bit down on Dean’s lip, pulling on it as Dean moaned.

Dean rolled them around so Cas was on top of him. He slid his hands down Cas’s back and grabbed his ass, pushing him into his thrusts. Dean’s hand was massaging into his ass, Cas closed his eyes and groaned. Cas started grinding into Dean harder, he buried his face in Dean’s neck and moaned. He gasped when Dean slid his hand down his back and grabbed his ass, massaging his hands into the firm muscles. It felt so good he started sucking down hard on Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and squeezed his ass hard in response, thrusting against him harder. Cas felt Dean squirm as he started biting down, Dean let out a sexy groan and started grunting. It was turning Cas on so much, he moved the other side of Dean’s neck.

The more Cas sucked down the sexier the noises Dean made. Cas already could see a trail of hickeys forming down Dean’s neck and he figured his probably looked the same from Dean sucking down on him. Cas felt Dean tease a finger down his ass and moaned. He had his hand on Dean’s chest, when he felt Dean’s finger tease in and out of his ass he sucked on his neck and pinched his nipple hard. Cas felt Dean’s cock twitch hard. Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair and thrust against him hard, then jerked Cas’s head over and kissed him.

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas, he kissed him harder then slid his hands down Cas’s side until he got to his hips then Dean leaned back and pulled Cas up so he was straddling his chest.

Dean stared into Cas’s eyes as his tongue teased over the head of his cock. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean’s tongue dipped into his slit and spread the precome down his shaft. Cas bit down on his lip as Dean’s tongue continued to caress his dick. Dean sucked down on the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot underneath.

“Dean, please.”

Dean pulled back and slid his tongue slowly around, digging it in then lightly swirling it over the head of Cas’s cock. “Please what? Stop?”

“No!”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Cas bit down on his lip as Dean slowly took Cas’s cock in his mouth, swallowing it down. Dean moaned and it sent a jolt of pleasure through Cas’s entire body. Dean pulled back and looked up at Cas, waiting.

Cas wasn’t sure what Dean wanted to hear but he was desperate enough to say anything. “Please?”

Dean shook his head and licked roughly up his cock. Cas moaned as he felt Dean exhale sharply. “P-please, Dean. Blow me.”

Cas gasped as Dean slowly took his entire cock in mouth then started bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed out his cheeks. Cas sucked in a breath and moaned as Dean slowed down and pulled almost all the way off then took him in with one swift motion. He had his hands on Cas’s ass, gripping the firm muscles tight, massaging his hands as he tried to push Cas so he would start thrusting into his mouth.

“Shit! Dean…ohhh fuck.”

Cas reached down and curled his fingers through Dean’s hair, he looked down and almost lost it when he saw Dean’s lips stretched across his cock. As he stared into his eyes he could feel an orgasm building in his spine already. He tried pulling back but Dean tightened his grip and started sucking down harder. Cas felt his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat and curve further down. He bit down on his lips hard to try and muffle the loud moan.

Dean pulled back and jerked his fist up and down Cas’s cock as he fumbled with the lube and put some on his fingers.

“You tell me if it’s too uncomfortable.”

Cas nodded. Dean sat back up and pushed Cas back so he was laying down.

“And, uh…don’t try holding back. I love hearing you make those hot noises. Then I know if you like it.”

“I love it.”

Dean’s finger traced carefully over Cas’s rim. He felt him tense up, he glanced up at Cas and pulled his finger back.

“You ever finger yourself?”

Cas felt his face getting hot as he nodded. Dean shifted so he was kneeling between his legs, he leaned down and kissed Cas.

“I do it too, I just… wanted to make sure you knew what to expect.”

“I don’t do it that much, I never can…”

Dean kissed Cas and moaned. “Damn I can’t wait ‘til I hit that sweet spot, you’re gonna…” Dean sucked in a breath and kissed Cas one more time then knelt back.

Dean carefully teased his finger across Cas’s rim, just barely slipping the tip of his finger in and out. He wanted to keep Cas distracted so he started sucking his dick again, and as soon as Cas started getting into it he slid his finger in further. By the time he had worked him up to three fingers, Cas was pounding down on them hard. Dean was about to lose his mind he was so damn horny from watching Cas come apart and the hot noises he was making, he couldn’t wait to make him get even louder and to be inside his tight ass.

Dean wanted to make sure he was open enough so he leaned up and started kissing Cas as he slid his fingers out then slid his pinky back in underneath them. He felt Cas shuddering under him, he had been trying to avoid his prostate so he could watch his reaction. The times Dean had brushed against it had Cas yelling his name so he kissed him harder and massaged his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Cas groaned and grabbed Dean, kissing him harder as he thrust against Dean and pushed down on his fingers. Dean pulled back and slid down, taking Cas’s cock all the way in his mouth in one quick motion. Cas yelled his name out, moaning between clenched teeth as Dean sucked down harder and flicked his tongue over every sensitive spot. He thrust his fingers in harder. Dean was so horny his cock was pulsating, he stroked his own cock a few times because he was about to lose it, he wanted to be in Cas so damn bad it was taking everything in him not to just ram his dick into Cas and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Cas felt his cock going further down Dean’s throat, he tightened his fist in Dean’s hair and bit down on his lip hard. Dean pushed on his ass so Cas thrust carefully, when he felt Dean pushing harder he thrust a little more.

Cas was panting and red. “Dean! Stop before I…”

Cas reached down and tried pushing Dean off but Dean shook his head and hummed a disagreement, sending a pleasureful jolt across Cas’s cock. He started shuddering as he came in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked down harder until Cas stopped shaking. He eased his fingers out and felt Cas grab on to his shoulders, Cas jerked Dean up and kissed him sloppily, struggling to breathe, still in a state of blissful ecstasy from his orgasm. He felt so good he was not even fractionally shy anymore.

Dean moaned as Cas wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked his fist up and down hard and fast. Dean felt around for the lube then pulled back and kissed Cas’s forehead, leaning his against it.

“Still wanna do this?”

“Fuck yes, you can’t work me up like then stop…goddamn, if your fingers felt that good…I can’t even imagine how incredible your big fat cock is gonna feel.”

Dean smirked and squirted out a little more lube than he needed, sliding his fingers back inside Cas to make sure he was extra slick so he could slide right in and fuck him hard.

“Then you keep making that face, Dean, please I need you to…fuck me.”

Dean grinned. “I wasn’t doing it on purpose I just love that you’re not shy at all when you’re horny.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas as he teased the head of his cock around Cas’s rim. “Guess I’ll just have to keep you horny all the time.”

“You already do.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to do this all the time.”

Cas nodded and kissed Dean, _“ALL_ the time.”

Dean kissed Cas hard and muttered against his lips, “Mmm yeah, wanna spent every second we’re together just like this.”

Dean slid a hand through Cas’s hair and grabbed a fistful as he kissed him. He carefully teased the head of his cock just barely in and out of Cas. Cas opened his legs more, allowing Dean to shift closer. Dean bit down on his lip, his hand was shaking as he guided himself in further because it was taking every ounce of self-control not to thrust into Cas and as hard as he could and never stop.

Cas held his breath, he knew it was going to be uncomfortable at first but hadn’t really thought about the fact that Dean’s dick was so much bigger than his fingers. Dean felt Cas tense up so he eased back and teased his cock around Cas’s rim, gently pushing in and out until he felt the thick ring of muscle holding him back gradually relax enough he was able to thrust in a little further. Dean winced and bit down on his lip, Cas was so damn tight around him it was almost painful but he could hardly wait to start fucking into him hard because every time he thrust in a little more the pleasure got more and more intense and it was getting harder to hold back.

Dean eased in carefully, feeling Cas gradually open up around him. He had never taken so much time when he had sex before but Dean wanted everything to be perfect for Cas so even though he was struggling to hold back he was able to do it because it was Cas. Dean was thinking that every time after this was going to be kinky as hell, he couldn’t wait because Cas already was talking about wanting to have sex all the time and he could tell he wasn’t going to be shy anymore and they were going to have all kinds of incredible sex.

“You ok?”

Cas had his eyes closed, biting his lips hard. He nodded, but Dean noticed his hand was clenched in a tight fist. He laid over Cas and kissed him until he relaxed and put an arm around Dean. Dean continued to work Cas open as he kissed him harder and deeper.

“Relax,” Dean whispered against his lips. “Would you be more comfortable on your stomach?” Cas’s eyes flew open and he shook his head. Dean kissed him again. “Wanna do me first?”

“No, I want it to be just like this. I want to be able to see you and…you’re almost in, right? I’m fine.”

“Um…yeah, almost…halfway…”

Cas’s eyes got bigger, it was starting to feel really good but he felt so full he wondered if Dean would even be able to get all the way inside. The pressure was intense but Dean pulled back and slowly thrust in and all at once it was pure pleasure. Cas groaned and dug his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Cas muttered, biting down on his lip as he looked up at Dean.

“What did I say about apologizing…and what are you even apologizing for? I love that you’re so damn tight, feels good as hell.”

“I scratched you…it’s just starting to feel really good.”

“I like it rough. Scratch me, bite me, I love it.“ Dean saw Cas look at him like he was joking. He grinned and kissed him. “I’m serious.”

“Oh Damn…you’re so damn big, feels… _Shit!_ So good. I want to feel it all inside of me.”

“Love when you get into it, you stop worrying about everything.”

After a few more thrusts he was nearly all the way in and Cas seemed to be getting into it more, he opened his eyes and his mouth fell open as Dean pulled out and thrust back in.

“Feel good?”

Cas nodded hard, so Dean pushed his thighs up a little more and thrust in further. Dean was at his breaking point, it felt so incredible, he had sex with more people than he would probably ever admit to but it was nothing compared to this. It was like he fit perfectly inside of Cas, the pleasure was indescribable. Cas started pushing up, meeting his thrusts so Dean slowly pulled out then thrust in all the way.

Dean bit down on his lip hard and moaned. He thrust hard into Cas’s tight heat and groaned as he started pumping in and out faster. Just watching Dean was enough to make Cas feel like he was going to come. He remembered the first time he saw Dean he thought about how he probably made really hot sex faces. They had barely started and he was already making the hottest sexiest faces, Cas could hardly wait to see how hot he looked when he was coming.

Dean was biting on his lips, making them even plumper and fuller. His face was tense, his hands holding Cas’s thighs tightened and Cas could tell he was holding back. He started pushing into Dean, meeting his thrusts but he wanted more so he wrapped his leg around Dean’s waist. Dean thrust hard and paused, he felt a rush of pleasure so intense he could barely move.

“Son of a fucking bitch,” Dean growled, his voice was deep and rough. Cas started pushing into Dean harder because it sounded so sexy he wanted him to talk more.

Dean’s hand gripped Cas’s hips, pulling him into every thrust. Cas shifted and hooked his other leg over the back of the front seat as Dean was thrusting in. Dean bottomed out, in as deep as he could go. His balls were tight against Cas’s ass and it felt so indescribably amazing he felt his entire body start shaking from the pure ecstasy.

“Ohh shit! So fucking good Cas…fuck! You…are you ok?” Dean asked as he began bucking his hips harder.

Cas nodded, “Mmm hmm, it's so fucking good…harder.”

Dean started pummeling into Cas as hard as he could, snapping his hips forward, pumping in and out faster with each thrust. He watched Cas stretch around him as his dick plunged in and out of him like a piston.

“Damn, so hot.”

“I know, you’re so fucking hot, Dean. I could come just looking at you.”

Dean thrust in hard, his hands pressing into Cas’s hips as he pulled Cas into his thrust. “I mean you…and shit, watching my cock sink deep inside you. So fucking hot.”

Cas sat up a little and watched Dean’s big cock plunge inside of him. He moaned as he felt it hit his prostate hard.

“Damn, when I hit that sweet spot…shit, you make the sexiest face ever.”

“Oh God! De, oh shit!”

Dean loved hearing Cas come apart, he could feel Cas shuddering under him. He made a tight fist around Cas’s cock and started jerking it hard and fast in rhythm with his thrusts. Cas wanted Dean closer so he reached up and pulled on his shoulders.

“De…p-please…” Cas was moaning and could barely string together more than a few syllables.

Dean laid over Cas and kissed him. “What do you want? Want me to slow down?”

“N-NO…”

Dean continued to thrust harder, Cas sucked in a deep breath. “Closer.”

Dean pressed up tight against Cas, slamming into him as he pummeled hard and fast into Cas. Cas moaned and put an arm around Dean as he attempted to kiss Cas but they were humping into each other too hard and breathing too heavily, so he started sucking down on his neck.

Dean slowly pulled almost all the way out then thrust in hard. Cas clutched Dean tight, wrapping his arms tighter around him, running his hands over his entire body. Cas groaned as he felt Dean’s cock inch out then fill him up with a hard powerful thrust. His mouth fell open, he started panting and moaning.

“Shit, getting so damn tight. Oh fuck! Feels good, doesn’t it? You love feeling every inch slowly pound in don’t you?”

Cas nodded hard as Dean thrust in insanely slow then pulled out slowly and rammed in hard and fast. Cas was moaning incoherently, his fingers digging into Dean’s back leaving scratches as Dean started to gradually fuck into him harder and faster. He shifted and hit Cas’s prostate hard, every time he thrust into him he was hammering into it. Cas’s entire body felt stimulated as pleasure pulsed through him. He leaned his head back against the door, Dean started sucking down harder on his neck as he pressed tight against Cas, panting and moaning as he held him closer.

“Goddamn son of a bitch…uhh _fuck_ …so good. Mmm shit!”

Cas moaned and yelled out, “Dean! Oh God…fuck.”

Dean shifted and jerked Cas off hard as he started coming, he kissed him as he rocked his hips harder. Cas moaned and started climaxing hard, he loved feeling Dean so close, feeling his breaths burn against his skin and was quickly overcome with pleasure. It felt like he was in a blissful ecstasy coma. Each time Dean thrust into him his cock hit Cas’s prostate just right and it was just making his orgasm more intense. He could no longer feel his spine and his arms and legs felt like they had melted away.

Dean made an incredibly hot growly grunt and buried his face in Cas’s neck moaning. As Dean’s hot come started filling him up Cas felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure coursing through every inch of his body. Dean shifted and grabbed his face, kissing him hard, his eyes were closed and he was grunting and struggling to catch his breath but steadily pounding into him, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm became so intense he could hardly move.

Dean was moaning as he muttered against Cas’s lips, “So damn good,” Dean attempted to kiss Cas deeper but was so overcome with pleasure he went back to sucking on his neck, groaning and breathing fire against Cas’s skin as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Cas shuddering underneath him and continued to hump into him until he stopped shaking.

Dean carefully pulled out and collapsed next to Cas, shifting so he was on his side. Cas looked over, Dean was watching him, slowly smoothing his fingers through his hair. It had to be almost noon, the sun was so bright, making Dean look even hotter. His hair was totally fucked up, his lips were at least ten times fuller than normal and he was just fucking gorgeous all fucked out and hot.

“Damn, I just can’t believe…” Cas trailed off as he ran a hand across Dean’s chest.

Dean ran his finger down Cas’s face and tilted it up, he leaned in and kissed him. He held Cas’s face in his hand, his thumb caressing it softly as he kissed him several more times.

“What can’t you believe?”

“How…I can’t even describe how incredible that was, and I really can’t believe you’re actually with me.”

Dean pushed Cas’s hair out of his eyes and leaned in, kissing him several times before pulling back. “Cas, I wish you’d stop thinking that way. I’m so far from this perfect person you seem to think I am and really it’s the other way around.”

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Dean kissed him and looked into his eyes. “You’re the amazing one, Cas. You don’t seem to realize how freaking hot and sexy you are and you’re so damn perfect.”

Dean was running his hand up and down Cas’s back. His fingers ghosted across his shoulders and down his spine, gradually kneading into his muscles. Cas moaned as Dean’s fingers dug into his back, massaging it as his hand moved further down until it was resting on the small of his back. Dean kissed him, Cas closed his eyes and held Dean tight, he never wanted it to end.

They laid and made out lazily for nearly a half hour, kissing and touching each other not saying a word just savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Dean shifted and propped his head up, he looked at Cas, tracing a finger down his face then leaned in and kissed him.

“You want to go do something? You said you wanted to go to the beach.”

Cas shook his head and pulled Dean back down, kissing him then replying, “I don’t want to do anything but this…unless you want to go to the beach.”

“Hell no. So, uh…I guess you liked it then?”

Cas traced his finger down Dean’s chest and flicked his nipple, smiling when he saw Dean’s jaw subtly clench down as he shifted. “God I can't even begin to describe how incredibly amazing and beyond perfect it was.” Cas bit down on his lip and looked up at Dean. “Maybe we could um, do it again?”

Dean kissed Cas, sliding his tongue against Cas’s lips until he opened his mouth then fiercely rolling his tongue around. He pulled back and grinned. “Anytime you want, baby.”

 

They spent another entire day in the park. For the next few hours they stayed in the Impala, after making out lazily and laying there just touching each other for nearly an hour, then had sex again. They finally got out and went for a walk but after sitting on a bench and getting caught up in a steamy make out session they hurried back to the Impala to have sex. They decided they were famished and went to get something to eat then drove around for a while but it didn’t take long for them to get caught up in each other and need to pull over.

 

It was one in the morning, Dean was driving and Cas was leaning against him, his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean had his arm tight around Cas, his hands slowly massaging his chest and abdomen. When Dean turned onto Cas’s street, Cas tensed up. He felt his eyes water, he was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness.

Dean looked down at him. He ran his finger across Cas’s cheek and tried to push his head up but Cas wouldn’t look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Cas shrugged and held Dean tighter. Dean pulled over and turned the Impala off. He pulled Cas up and looked into his tear rimmed eyes then put his arms around him and held Cas tight, laying his head on top of Cas’s as he ran his hand slowly up and down his back. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck and clutched him tight.

“I know it’s hard as fuck to be apart. That’s it isn’t it?”

Cas nodded. When he didn’t say anything Dean continued, “I get it, even a few hours away from you was like torture, and I don’t even want to say this or think about it but…” Dean voice cracked, he bit down on his lip and paused. His hand was digging into Cas’s back harder because he could feel tears on his neck. “I can’t even imagine what it’s gonna be like at the end of summer…but I want you to know, I’ll do anything it takes to make it work. I’ll sneak away on weekends or vacations to see you. We’ll talk as much as you want on the phone and online…”

Dean let out a long breath slid his hand up Cas’s neck, he pulled on his head gently until Cas was looking at him. Dean slid his fingers across Cas’s eyes then kissed him, leaning his forehead against Cas’s and in a whisper added, “The day I turn 18 I’m leaving and coming to Georgia and we’ll be together again.”

Cas sniffed and looked at Dean. “Really?”

“I swear to you, we’re gonna be together forever. It’s gonna be hard as fuck for a little bit, even just being gone a couple hours but we’ll make it because once I leave and come to be with you, we’ll never have to leave each other again.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “After today, I can barely stand the thought of what it’ll be like at the end of summer. I couldn’t even get out of the car last night, and that was just for a few hours the first day I met you.” Cas looked up at Dean and bit down on his lip then continued. “I want to stay with you tonight. Can’t we like, park somewhere and just stay there all night?”

“I never want you to leave, even for a couple hours. Your parents won’t trip out if you don’t come home?”

“They won’t even notice I’m gone, they don’t care what I do.”

“We could just go to my place, we don’t have to sleep in the car.”

Cas grinned, he liked the idea of having sex with Dean on a bed rather than the backseat. He also would love to be able to lay across him all night and not be cramped up. “Really? What about your brother?”

“He knows better than to fuck with me when my door’s closed. You sure you want to?”

“I just…” Cas took a deep breath, he felt his face flush slightly. “I really want to be with you and even if we don’t have sex I just want to feel your arms around me all night and-”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. “Me too. You know we’ll barely get in the door and we’ll be having sex, I want to spend the entire night making you climax over and over then hold you until you wake up and do it all over again.”

Dean kissed Cas, Cas slid his hand up Dean’s thigh then across the growing bulge in his jeans. He felt Dean’s lips curve into a smile and pulled back. His eyebrows mashed together as he looked at Dean. “What?”

Dean put his hand over Cas’s and squeezed it. “Maybe we could make it to my house first? Unless you want to fuck in front of your neighbor’s house.”

Cas looked around, he totally forgot where they were. Once he started getting horny and Dean kissed him he usually got so caught up in it he often forgot about everything else. He sighed and shifted so he was sitting next to Dean. “I guess, but as soon as we get to your room…”

“We go to sleep?”

Cas punched Dean’s arm and shook his head.

“Hey, you’re the one that was like, ‘oh, we don’t even have to have sex’ a minute ago.”

Cas looked up at Dean and bit down on his lip. “You really think we’ll ever be able to be around each other and not want to have sex?”

“Nope, because ever since I turned around and first saw you it’s the only thing I’ve wanted to do.”

Cas smiled and ran his palm over Dean’s cock, he felt Dean’s hand tighten around him so he pressed down harder. “Me too, so maybe you should stop driving so damn slow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you even ask, not this is not the end  
> the next two chapters will be done soon <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. I wanted to work on this a little more but I keep getting comments for more so I decided to just add what I have for now, I have a couple chapters done then I will add a few more when I have time. I hope you like it, thanks for all of the kudos/comments <3

Dean’s father had rented a beach house for him and Sam to stay at for the remainder of the summer. It was only a few blocks from where Cas was staying and was pretty much the same type of house just with two bedrooms instead of three. Dean pulled into the driveway and shut the Impala off.

Dean's hand shot up and pulled Cas's face up toward his. He pressed his lips softly against Cas's then paused a moment, letting his lips linger. Dean eased his tongue into Cas’s mouth as he lightly caressed his face. Cas gasped softly and closed his eyes. Dean kissed him several times as Cas shifted closer and climbed onto Dean’s lap. Dean brushed Cas's hair out of his eyes and smoothed his fingers through it. Dean deepened the kiss, gently easing his tongue into Cas's mouth as he put his arms around him. Cas moaned as he felt Dean’s tongue tracing around every inch of his mouth and his muscular arms holding him. Dean slid an arm down to the small of his back and pulled him even closer as Cas put an arm around him and clutched him tight. Dean was kissing him so hard, with so much pent up passion and desire Cas felt him sucking the last bit of air out of his lungs. He felt dizzy and breathless, he was so flustered he pulled back panting, Dean kissed his neck a few times, and grazed his teeth over his ear.

Dean licked up behind his ear and whispered, “Let’s go in. Can’t wait to do this right.”

“What do you mean, right?”

Dean kissed Cas and smiled, “On a bed, not cramped up in the backseat. I wanna make you climax over and over then fall asleep holding you then wake up and do it all over again.”

Cas crushed his lips to Dean’s, kissing him with more intensity than he had ever kissed him before. Dean moaned and slid his hand down the back of Cas’s jeans. Cas felt Dean grab his ass so he started grinding against him. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck and moaned as Dean’s finger teased across his rim. He thrust against Dean hard, feeling his big thick cock react as he sucked down hard on Dean’s neck. Dean’s fingers curled through his hair and jerked his head up, kissing him hungrily. Cas shifted back and ran his hand roughly up the fly of Dean’s jeans. He felt his grip tighten as he wrapped his hand firmly over his denim trapped erection. Dean kissed him deeper, with so much want and desperation Cas felt lightheaded and dizzy, he no longer cared where they were he just wanted Dean. Cas started unzipping Dean’s jeans and slid his hand inside. Dean pulled back, breathless.

“C’mon, let’s get to my room first…” Dean’s voice was rough and deeper, it sounded so hot. As much as Cas wanted to be in Dean’s room he couldn’t will himself to move. Dean kissed Cas again, not wanting to stop either but he was tired of having sex in his car, all cramped up. “Just wait ‘til we do it on an actual bed…it’ll be even better.”

Cas held on to the back of Dean’s head when he tried pulling away and kissed him harder. He felt Dean’s hand grab his ass so he started thrusting against Dean harder.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered against Cas’s lips.

Cas reluctantly pulled back, he figured the sooner they went inside the sooner they could spend the entire night having sex with no more interruptions and he was really looking forward to sleeping with Dean and waking up with Dean’s arm wrapped around him.

Cas climbed off of Dean’s lap, Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips then leaned across him and pushed Cas’s door open. Cas got out as Dean slid over then climbed out of the passenger door.  Dean picked Cas up and set him on the hood. Cas pulled Dean closer and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean pulled back and leaned against Cas’s head, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

“I just… _damn.”_

“What?”

Dean traced his finger down Cas’s face, tilting his head up as he kissed him. “Can’t get enough of you.”

Cas put his hands on Dean’s ass as Dean wrapped his arms around him and shoved him closer. “Me neither. I wish we would have thought of this earlier.”

“Right. You can stay tomorrow too…”

“Really? You’d want that?”

“Never want you to leave.”

Cas smiled, he wished he could stay with Dean forever. He knew he would be spending as many nights with him as he could but probably should stay at his house every once in a while. At least to get some clothes but he doubted his parents would care, they would probably want him to stay once they found out he made an actual friend, he just wasn’t sure if he was going to tell them Dean was his boyfriend because they didn’t know Cas was gay.

Dean kissed Cas one more time then picked him up. As Cas stood up Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, Dean glanced at him and they walked up the sidewalk. When they were on the porch, Dean reached into his pocket and got his key. Cas jerked his head over and kissed him again.

Dean pulled back and grinned. “I have a feeling we’re gonna be having sex in all kinds of crazy places.”

“I don’t care where we are, I just want you.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips, watching Cas’s eyes flicker down to them. “Let’s have sex my bed, then we can figure out other places we can go.”

Dean unlocked the door and pulled Cas in with him, then locked it. Dean’s brother, Sam, was lying on the couch watching TV. When he heard the door open he quickly turned the channel, Dean chuckled to himself because he was pretty sure his brother had been watching porn.

“What the hell were you doing outside…” Sam paused, his eyes flickering to Cas then back at his brother. “Oh.”

He turned back to the TV and continued flipping through the stations. Cas figured he was only a few years younger than Dean, and being Dean’s brother he was pretty hot, for a thirteen or fourteen year old. His hair was dark and a lot longer but he also had amazing eyes.

Cas followed Dean to the kitchen. Dean opened the refrigerator and glanced at Cas.

“You hungry?”

Cas shrugged. “A little.”

Dean pulled out a beer and popped it open with the ring on his left hand. Cas thought it was pretty hot. He watched as Dean bent over, staring at his ass.

Dean glanced over his shoulder. “Do you want a…” He trailed off and smirked when he realized that Cas was staring at his ass. “Um, want a beer?”

Cas nodded and watched as Dean took a long drink of his and finished it off. He burped then took two more out. He opened them and handed one of the beers to Cas.

Cas took a drink then paused. They had been driving around for hours and he suddenly really had to go to the bathroom. “Um…where’s your bathroom?”

Dean nodded toward the hallway. “Second door on the left’s my room, it’s got a bathroom in it. I’ll meet you in there in a minute, k?”

Cas grinned and nodded. He went to go but Dean grabbed him and pulled him close, giving him a kiss. Cas was surprised Dean kissed him with his brother right in the next room where he could clearly see them. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’s ass, Cas sucked in a breath as Dean’s nose traced up his neck and his teeth grazed his earlobe.

“Gonna spend the rest of the night making you feel complete ecstasy, give you everything you want then I’m gonna make it even better tomorrow and every day after that.“

Cas bit back a moan as Dean’s hand slid up his neck then he grabbed a fistful of Cas’s hair and thrust against him. His voice was so seductive Cas felt like he could come just listening to Dean talk, especially when he said things like that.

“Fuck Cas, so horny. Just looking at your sexy ass makes me so damn hard. Can’t wait to spend the rest of the night with you. No, the rest of my life, because you’re mine and all I wanna do is make every second better than the last.”

Cas gasped softly as Dean trailed kisses up his jaw to his lips then kissed him seductively, Cas’s cock was throbbing, he wanted Dean so bad. Cas slid his hand up Dean’s neck, cupping his hand around his jaw as Dean continued to kiss him. Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’s back and pushed him closer, slowly thrusting against him.

Cas’s leg was bouncing, now that Dean was making him even hornier, it felt like his bladder was going to explode. Dean pulled back from the kiss and grinned.

“Sorry, I forgot you’ve gotta piss.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips. “Go and I’ll get us some food.”

As Cas was walking down the hall he heard Dean’s brother ask, “So, that’s Cas?”

Cas felt his heart racing, Dean actually talked about him to his brother. He knew Dean really loved him even though they had only known each other a couple of days because Dean seemed really open about their relationship because he knew Dean didn’t just share things out of the blue and even though Dean had told him he was pretty close to his brother he didn’t think he would have said anything about him so it made Cas feel even better knowing Dean really did seem to want to be with him as bad as he wanted to be with Dean.

When he walked into Dean’s room he figured he could take a quick look around before he got back. The room was actually pretty big but he remembered it was just Dean and Sam so he figured Dean took the master bedroom which was why he had his own bathroom. The bed was huge and he had a lot of car magazines, a few porn mags, a collection of guns and knives and a couple guitars.  He went into the bathroom which had both a shower and what looked like a whirlpool tub in it. He was thinking about how they could have sex in both then thought to himself how crazy it was that he had gone from thinking he would never find anyone to even hook up with to having a crazy hot boyfriend and thinking about all of the places he wanted to have sex with him.

Just as Cas walked out of the bathroom, Dean walked in to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed, tossed an armload of food and drinks onto a desk then walked back over and locked his door and pushed a chair in front of it. He looked up and saw Cas watching him and grinned.

“I um…taught him how to pick locks once like a dumbass. He won’t bother us though he knows I’ll kick his ass, but I don’t want to stop for anything so it’s better to be safe.”

“So, he knows about…us?”

Dean pulled Cas close and pressed several kisses to his lips. “Yeah, I um…he wondered where I’ve been going all day so I told him.”

Dean was sucking down on Cas’s neck, Cas moaned softly when he felt Dean’s teeth graze his earlobe and his muscular arm wrap tightly around his waist.

“What did you tell him?”

Dean’s tongue slid up behind Cas’s ear then he worked his way down Cas’s jaw until he got to his lips. He kissed him several times then let his lips linger as he replied, “That I spend the day with my boyfriend.”

Cas felt his heart skip a beat and start racing, he never actually had heard Dean call him his boyfriend and it sounded so fucking hot. Dean was sucking down on a pressure point, he had one hand firmly on Cas’s ass, his fingers massaging into it as he began thrusting against him while his other arm was still wrapped tightly around him.

Dean started walking toward the bed when he paused. He looked at Cas and grinned. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?”

Cas felt his face getting warmer as he nodded. He was starting to wonder if Dean really could read his mind. He quickly realized that Dean could probably feel his heart racing but he did always seem to know exactly what Cas was thinking, exactly what he wanted and everything he did was always exactly what Cas wanted. He seemed to know how and where to touch him to make him feel pleasure so intense, unlike anything Cas had ever felt and he made Cas feel love deeper and stronger than he ever imagined possible.

Dean pressed Cas up against the wall, kissing him feverishly as his hand slid down and grabbed Cas’s thigh. When he squeezed it, Cas automatically wrapped his leg around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer until they were pressed as tight as they could be. Dean turned the kiss up even more, it was so intense the room was getting fuzzy and Cas felt like he was going to pass out, the leg he had on the ground started shaking and suddenly he felt Dean pick him up and press him tighter against the wall. Dean rolled his hips and started rocking into Cas harder.

Cas had Dean’s shirt balled up in his fist, he wanted to rip it over his head but he didn’t want to pull back long enough to do it. His eyes fluttered shut as the room started spinning, he pulled back panting. Dean was struggling to breathe too, as soon as Cas pulled back he pressed his forehead against Cas’s and stared into his eyes as his hands held his face, his fingers lightly caressing his cheeks.

“Mmm yeah, I like it too.”

Dean started to lean in to kiss Cas again when he felt him pushing on his chest. He pulled back and looked at Cas, when Cas tugged hard on his shirt he got the message and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He went to pull Cas’s shirt off but Cas was too quick, he crushed his lips to Dean’s before he even had a chance.

Cas was getting more aggressive, the more he instigated things the more he could tell it was turning Dean on so he was really trying. He kissed Dean harder as he slid his hand down his chest, he pressed it into Dean’s firm pec muscle and when his fingers brushed Dean’s nipple he felt Dean shift. Dean thrust into Cas harder, Cas groaned when he felt his erection press tightly against his, it felt so damn hard and hot. Dean started grinding into him harder, he shifted Cas around so he had his hands on Cas’s ass, squeezing it as he pushed him into his thrusts.

Dean moved to Cas’s neck, sucking on it and lightly biting down. When Cas started tweaking his nipples harder Dean let out a sexy groan and spun Cas around as he walked toward the bed. He tossed Cas onto the bed and was about to get on when Cas put his hand on his chest and stopped him. Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned.

“Love it when you take control. What do you want me to do?”

“Take your clothes off.”

“Why don’t you do it for me?”

Cas slid to the end of the bed, Dean already had his belt undone so Cas ripped the button open and jerked the zipper down. He pushed Dean’s jeans and boxers down and made a tight fist around his cock.

“Slow down, damn…you need to lose your clothes first.”

Cas tightened his grip and jerked his fist up and down. “I just can’t get enough of your big thick gorgeous cock.”

Dean could hardly believe this was the same guy who could barely even string two words together the day before when he first saw him. Dean gently pushed Cas back and knelt down on the bed, then laid down next to Cas. He traced his finger down Cas’s face, staring into his eyes. He leaned in and pressed several soft sensual kisses to his lips then pulled back.

“You’re so damn hot,” Dean kissed him again then made a trail of kisses down his jaw and began sucking on his neck.

Cas moaned and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, grabbing a handful. He groaned when he felt Dean’s tongue slide up behind his ear. When Dean sharply exhaled Cas felt a shiver go up his spine, he wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him closer.

“Dean,” Cas moaned breathlessly. “So sexy.”

Cas slid a hand down his chest, digging his fingers into the firm muscle then teasing a finger over his nipple. When Dean moaned against his neck Cas started tweaking his nipple harder as his other hand slowly slid down Dean’s back. He ran his hand over Dean’s ass, squeezing it. Dean sucked down on his neck harder, he gently pushed Cas so he was lying flat then laid over him.

“You didn’t want to go to sleep did you?”

“No!”

“Just checking, you did say something about all you care about is spending the night together, doesn’t matter if we have sex…”

Cas shoved Dean’s shoulder until he was lying on his back. Dean grinned and slid his tongue across his lips. “Damn, you really love having sex, turned you into a little nympho. I love it. You gonna take those damn clothes off, or are you leaving them on?”

“Why don’t you do it for me?”

Dean reached up and ripped Cas’s shirt over his head as he shoved the zipper down on his jeans then shoved them down. He pulled Cas down over him, kissing fiercely into his mouth as his hand slid down Cas’s back. He grabbed his ass and started massaging his fingers into the firm muscles as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back when he felt Cas struggling to breathe.

“Wow.”

“What?”

Cas took in a slow deep breath and grinned. “You just…damn. You had my clothes off in like three seconds and the way you kiss… _fuck,_ it’s so incredible.”

Dean traced a finger down Cas’s spine and licked his lips, smirking.

Cas sucked in a breath, “You keep making that face because you know what it does to me don’t you?”

“Sometimes,” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’s forehead then leaned his against it. “But you do the same damn thing to me with that sexy confused face you make all the time. So…what do you wanna do?”

“I want to suck your dick since you wouldn’t let me earlier.”

Dean sat up and pulled Cas into a kiss, cradling his face in his hands. “I wanted your first time to be perfect, all about you and I wanted you to have the best orgasm ever.”

“It was perfect, every time is, and every time we do it, it gets even better that’s why I just…I don’t think I could ever…”

Dean pressed several kisses to Cas’s lips then pulled back and looked at him, slowly running his thumb across his jaw. “Whenever you’re ready…it’s going to be just as incredible.”

“I doubt it.”

“Everything about being with you is incredible, just the fact that it’s you makes it even better. Stop worrying about things so much, I love you and I love how everything you do feels. You need to just relax because when you do…fuck, it’s so damn hot.”

Cas knew Dean was right, nothing ever felt anything but incredible when Dean did it to him. Dean was the perfect boyfriend, not just because he was incredibly gorgeous but he genuinely cared about him and did everything he could to make things perfect for him. Cas wanted to make Dean feel even better than he made him feel, so he took a deep breath then pushed Dean so he was lying on his back.

Cas knelt up and nudged Dean’s legs apart. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly working his way down his neck and chest, pausing to bite down on Dean’s shoulder then suck on his nipples as his hands slid down his abdomen. Dean’s fingers curled through Cas’s hair, tugging on it lightly as he felt Cas’s teeth sink into his nipple.

“Shit, Cas…Mm fuck…”

Cas bit down harder, Dean groaned and thrust against his stomach. His cock was throbbing because it really turned him on that Cas was getting into it and not being shy. Dean slid his hand down Cas’s neck and across his shoulder, trying to push him down further. Cas teased his tongue down Dean’s abs as he ran his hands up and down Dean’s inner thighs.

“Cas,” Dean moaned softly. He was so horny he could barely stand it but the feeling of Cas slowly teasing him was amazing. He had never really experienced anything like it because usually his hookups were quick and strictly about getting off but he was loving how teasing each other felt, the slow build up made the incredible sex they had even better.

Dean bit down on his lip as Cas’s tongue traced over his hipbone, trailing over to the other. He thrust up, rutting against Cas’s chest as Cas continued to slowly run his tongue close to Dean’s cock then move further away. He remembered Dean teasing him and trying to get him to talk so he decided to do the same thing to him, especially because Dean’s sexy voice got even sexier when he was horny.

“What do you want me to do, De?”

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas’s finger traced up his dick then his tongue licked roughly behind it.  “Uh damn…I want you do whatever you want.”

“Do you want me to suck your big dick?”

“Mm yeah…” Dean felt every breath Cas took, he was so desperately horny and the heat from Cas exhaling was driving him insane as it burned across the places he had licked. “Blow me.”

Cas wrapped his fist around the base of Dean’s cock. He was suddenly a little nervous because Dean’s dick was even bigger when it was inches from his face. He slowly ran his tongue across his entire length, trying to remember what Dean had done but it had felt so good he could barely remember who he was at the time, let alone remember what Dean had done.

Dean slowly ran his hand through Cas’s hair then down his neck. Cas relaxed a little when Dean’s fingers started to massage into his shoulder. His hand slid up his neck then curled through his hair, tightening as Cas drug his tongue roughly back up and down his erection.

Cas started sucking down on the head of his cock, he heard Dean swear and suck in a breath so he sucked down harder. When Cas started running his tongue around he felt Dean tug on his hair so he continued to swirl it around, digging his tongue in more and pressing it down on the sensitive spot that seemed to be driving Dean crazy.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned, his eyes slammed shut and his breathing quickened.

Cas was enjoying sucking Dean’s dick as much as Dean seemed to be enjoying it. Cas was surprised Dean liked it so much because before that day he had never even gotten a blowjob so he figured he wasn’t going to be good at it, but then Cas remembered how amazing it felt when Dean did it and even though he wasn’t sure if Dean had ever given one before he couldn’t imagine anything feeling bad about it so he was less worried about doing something wrong. He loved making Dean feel pleasure like Dean made him feel and it was so hot to watch him come apart.

Cas slowly took more in, feeling Dean tense up. He figured he was holding back, remembering how hard it was not to just want to ram his cock down Dean’s throat when Dean was sucking his dick. Cas gradually took his entire cock in then pulled back and teased his tongue over every inch.

Dean whimpered softly and pushed his hips up, desperate to feel Cas’s lips wrapped around him. Cas’s tongue slid down his cock then back up. Dean groaned when Cas sucked down on the head then quickly took him all the way in.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean moaned as he thrust lightly into the incredible wet heat. _“Shit!”_

Dean gasped when Cas slowly pulled all the way off then quickly took him in, he inched down further, moaning as Dean tightened his grip on his hair. Dean’s back arched up off the bed when the pleasureful vibration from Cas’s response sent a jolt through him.

“So damn good…shit. I wanna fuck you so damn bad…”

Dean started grunting, he was biting down hard on his lip as Cas hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down. Cas could feel Dean shuddering, he wrapped his fingers around his balls and started rolling them as he slid a finger underneath.

Dean tried pulling Cas up but Cas continued to swallow down until Dean felt his cock curve down the back of Cas’s throat. He yelled out Cas’s name followed by a string of obscenities. He was panting, struggling to breathe as he started coming. Dean tried holding back but it felt so damn good he started thrusting slowly, pleasure coursing through his entire body as his orgasm quickly took over.

Cas swallowed down Dean’s come, sucking down hard as he swirled his tongue around. He reached up and pinched Dean’s nipples, loving the sexy groans and grunts flying out of Dean’s mouth.

As soon as Cas pulled back Dean grabbed him and pulled him up. Cas moaned softly as Dean kissed savagely into his mouth, his tongue tracing over every inch, quickly turning it up until it was a hot passionate kiss so intense Cas felt dizzy. Dean slid his hand down Cas’s back and grabbed his ass, he rolled them around so Cas was lying underneath him as he continued to kiss him.

Dean worked his way to Cas’s neck, kissing and lightly sucking down as his hand carded through Cas’s hair. He slowly worked his way down Cas’s neck, pausing where it met his shoulder.

When Cas felt Dean biting his shoulder he gasped. It felt so good when Dean bit down he grabbed his hair and pushed down so he’d bite harder. Dean felt Cas squirming underneath him as his teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder. He sucked down hard as Cas cursed and moaned, gripping his hair tighter.

Dean pulled back and ran his tongue over the dark purple hickey that was forming. He slid his tongue across his nipple and started sucking on it as his finger tweaked his other one. Dean lightly bit down as he sucked down harder, then switched to the other nipple as Cas began pushing his hips in the air, trying desperately to get some stimulation on his throbbing erection.

Dean held Cas’s hips down firmly as his tongue traced over Cas’s abs and down the trail of hair until he was at the base of his dick. Dean’s tongue traced over one of his hipbones. He glanced up at Cas as he began sucking down.

When Cas’s eyes met the incredibly gorgeous pupil blown emerald he tried thrusting against Dean and whined, “De…please.”

Dean smiled seductively at him as he slid down further and kissed his inner thighs. He ran his hands up and down the sensitive skin and slid his tongue across his lips.

“What do you want, baby? You made me say it…so tell me.”

Cas was too horny to explain anything, so he simply replied, “Fuck me.”

Dean’s tongue licked up Cas’s balls and up his shaft. When he got to the crown Dean sucked down lightly then pulled back. “I wanna suck this big dick first.”

Cas shook his head as Dean wrapped his fist around his cock. He thrust into Dean’s fist until Dean pulled his hand away.

“I need you in me.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. "Can't say no to that. I've been wanting to do this right, you ready for the best orgasm of your life?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pushed Cas’s thighs up and slid his tongue across his rim. Cas was about to protest until Dean’s tongue plunged inside of him and started darting around. Cas bit down on his lip and tried holding back the loud moan, almost forgetting they were at Dean’s house and his brother could probably hear them, especially since Dean had gotten pretty loud while Cas was blowing him. Even though Dean didn’t seem to care Cas would never be able to be around Sam if he heard him making noise.

Dean slid two fingers in as he eased his tongue out. “Don’t try not to make noise. I fucking love it. So damn hot, it turns me on so much.”

“But your brother-”

Dean leaned forward as he scissored his fingers inside of Cas. Cas gasped then groaned as Dean’s fingers massaged into his prostate.

“Fuck him. The only thing you need to worry about right now is how much pleasure you’re gonna feel the rest of tonight.” Dean paused as he tried to put a third finger in. “Damn, still ready for me…love your sweet tight ass.”

Dean kissed Cas as his hand slid up Cas’s body. Cas pulled Dean closer until he was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Dean. He bit down on his lip and moaned as Dean’s cock pressed tightly against his. Dean continued kissing Cas heatedly as he thrust against him. He pulled back and shifted then gently rolled Cas onto his stomach then kissed up his spine until he got to his neck. Dean started sucking down and running his tongue up behind his ear.

“I want you so damn bad,” Dean whispered then sucked down on Cas’s neck as he teased his dick across Cas’s rim. “Love how it feels when I slide in inch by inch…feeling your tight ass stretch out around me.”

 Cas groaned and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair, jerking him over so he could kiss him.

“Goddamn I love it when you do shit like that.”

Dean slowly eased the head of his cock in, circling his hips as he slowly inched in. Dean pulled back slightly, he heard Cas make an impatient noise and push back against him.

Cas felt Dean’s nose slowly trace up behind his ear and moaned. He slid his hand up Dean’s jaw and curled his fingers into his short hair. “Dean…please. Want you so bad.”

Dean gave Cas one more kiss then knelt up and held onto Cas’s hips. He barely slid into Cas then pulled back. Dean pressed the head of his cock against Cas’s quivering hole and felt Cas pushing back. He ran his hand down his back and Cas turned to look at him.

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and smirked as he teased his cock in and out. “That what you want?”

Cas pushed back and nodded. Dean pulled back and held onto Cas’s hips. He could barely hold back, but Cas had him so horny earlier he wanted to get him a little riled up, especially because Cas was always less and less shy the hornier he got, and he was also so damn hot when he was desperate for it.

“Remember teasing me?”

“Dean,” Cas knew his voice sounded whiny, he didn’t care he wanted Dean to fuck him more than he ever had wanted anything in his entire life.

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore, especially because Cas seemed like he was at his breaking point. He leaned back over Cas and kissed him several times as he eased into him.

“Sorry baby, just love getting you all worked up. It’s so hot.”

“It’s okay, I like doing it too. I just want you so bad I can’t wait anymore.”

When Cas felt Dean slowly inch he almost lost it. “Dean!” Cas yelled into the pillow, he groaned when he felt Dean moan against his neck.

Dean bit down on his lip as he slowly inched in a little further, Cas was so tight around him he could probably come without moving. Dean circled his hips then bucked them hard and fast. Once he felt himself get past the thick ring of muscle he kissed Cas then knelt back up and slowly slid in then pulled out slowly and rammed in as hard as he could.

Dean sucked in a breath and moaned as he watched his dick sink into Cas. He held him open and stared rocking his hips in a steady motion, thrusting harder as he heard Cas moaning and slowly coming apart. He loved making Cas go from being quiet and reserved to being a borderline cock slut begging for more. He especially loved when Cas got vocal.

Dean continued to thrust into Cas with hard powerful thrusts. Every time he entered Cas the pleasure got more and more intense. It was so indescribably perfect the only sound was the bed creaking, Cas moaning and groaning, Dean groaning and grunting and an obscenely hot sound from all the lube Dean used because he had wanted Cas to be extra slick. Dean had always loved this position best, and although it felt better than any sexual encounter Dean ever had, he realized he liked having Cas on his back better because he liked being able to see Cas.

Cas glanced back at Dean, sweat was glistening off of him, his perfect white teeth were tearing into his incredible lips, making them look twice as full and his eyes were squeezed shut. He looked so damn hot Cas could have come just looking at him. Dean’s eyes opened, his eyes met Cas’s and he slid his tongue across his lips and grinned at him. His eyes were dark and intense, the emerald of his irises almost completely eclipsed by his pupils.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Fuck, De. Incredible.”

Cas bit down on his lip and groaned as Dean’s fingers dug into his hips. He was pounding into Cas hard and fast with a steady motion. It felt like every cell in his body was being stimulated. Every time Cas felt Dean’s cock slam against his prostate he wanted to scream out because the feeling was pure bliss.

Dean shifted and pushed down gently on Cas’s back. When he thrust in again, they both moaned, he was able to go in even deeper. Dean started pummeling into Cas as hard as he could. Cas’s mouth fell open in silent ecstasy, Dean’s cock was drilling into his prostate and it was sending indescribable pleasure throughout Cas’s entire body.

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s back then leaned forward and kissed up his spine until he got to his neck. Dean kissed the back of Cas’s neck. Cas squeezed his muscles, clenching down on Dean’s cock so hard he could feel it twitch inside of him. Dean groaned into his neck, his hot breath sending fire shooting across Cas’s skin. Cas moaned and caught Dean’s lips in a heated kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pressing tight against him as he slowed down his thrusts, he wanted it to last forever. He knew the summer was going to go fast and he wanted to savor every second. He slowly pumped in and out, relishing the feeling of sinking deep into Cas. The feeling was so intense it made Dean shudder with pleasure, it felt like Cas was made to take him in, it was like hot velvet wrapped tightly around his cock. Cas groaned as Dean slowly inched out and back in, thrusting hard when he was halfway in.

“Dean...goddamn...”

Cas gasped as he felt Dean slowly slide back in. Dean kissed Cas as he slowly pulled back out.

 “You like it slow?”

Cas gasped as Dean slowly inched in. “Oh fuck yeah, it’s... _damn_  I didn’t think...Ah, shit!”

Dean slid his hands up Cas’s chest, holding him tight as he thrust all the way in and circled his hips. He caught Cas’s lips in a kiss and continued to slowly thrust for several minutes, his hands caressing Cas as he kissed him passionately.

“Dean,” Cas moaned against his lips. “Feeling you so close, holding me…it’s the best. Goddamn, I love you.”

Cas felt Dean’s nose sliding up behind his ear, it sent a shiver up his spine as Dean’s tongue trailed behind it. He thrust into Cas hard, moaning as he felt Cas tightening around him. “Love you too baby.”

Dean kissed Cas and muttered against his lips. “As much as I love this…I’m dying to tear that sweet ass up. Promise when you wake up tomorrow, I’ll do you just like this, Make slow passionate love to you all damn day.”

Cas moaned as Dean kissed him again. He nodded and pushed back against Dean. “Do it…as much as I love it…Love when you fuck me hard and that’s exactly how I want to wake up.”

Dean knelt up and pulled Cas’s hips so he had the perfect angle. Dean pulled out then thrust in, pushing into every thrust as hard as he could.

“Son of a fucking bitch, baby. Fuck!” Dean was grunting and groaning, he was panting and trying to catch his breath but it felt so damn good he continued pounding into Cas harder.

Cas shouted Dean’s name into the pillow, he felt his stomach getting tight, an orgasm building in his lower spine as Dean pulled him into every thrust, bottoming out every time he snapped his hips forward.

Dean felt Cas clamp down on him like a vice. Cas’s face was buried in the pillow and Dean could hear his muffled screams and moans and it was the hottest damn thing to see him come apart because the day before he could barely talk to him and now he was not only into having sex but also being vocal and Dean loved it.

“Mm fuck, Cas…so damn hot and shit, so fucking tight. Love it.”

The bed was creaking loudly as Dean continued to rock his hips and pummel into Cas’s tight heat. Cas was moaning incoherently into the pillow, making noises so hot Dean was on the brink of insanity. Sex had never been like this for him, not only was it the single most incredible thing he had ever experienced but for the first time ever he was more concerned with making Cas have an amazing orgasm than he was with getting off.

Dean heard Cas yell his name, the sound partially muffled but hearing him say his name like that turned him on more than anything ever had. Cas was shuddering with pleasure under him as Dean thrust harder. The headboard was smacking into the wall so hard it was making dents. He chuckled to himself because he was positive his brother would be bitching about the noise, but he wasn’t going to hold back or stop for anything.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist and started jerking his cock hard in his fist. He dropped down so he was pressed tight against him and started kissing his neck, sucking down as Cas began moaning and swearing.

“Shit, Dean! Fuck, so good.”

Dean sucked down harder, moaning an agreement against Cas’s neck. Cas’s entire body was pulsing with pleasure. Every time he and Dean had sex it got more and more intense and as he started coming he felt a jolt of pleasure so intense it took his breath away.

“Dean, goddamn.. _.harder.”_

Cas was moaning incoherently and panting. Dean jerked his head over and kissed him passionately as he thrust franticly into him. Cas started climaxing hard, his teeth sunk into Dean’s lip, Dean groaned as he started coming. He thrust as hard and fast as he could, riding his orgasm out.

Dean carefully pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Cas. He pulled Cas closer, Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and laid his head on his chest. They both laid there for several minutes while they struggled to catch their breath.

Cas’s entire body felt stimulated, he was in a blissful ecstasy coma. He could barely move or keep his eyes open. It was after three in the morning and they had both been up since dawn but there was no way in hell Cas could go to sleep now. He forced his eyes open but the feeling of Dean’s fingers ghosting up and down his back was lulling him to sleep.

Dean noticed Cas falling asleep so he gently massaged his fingers into his back. A few seconds later Cas’s body spasmed and his eyes flew open. Dean leaned forward and kissed him softly then pushed his head back down on to his chest.

“I really wore you out today, go back to sleep.”

Cas shook his head and tried sitting up but Dean pulled him back down.

“Cas, if you’re tired you need to sleep. As soon as you wake up we can spend the entire day doing everything you want.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Bull, you fell asleep and you can barely keep your eyes open. You’ve been up almost 24 hours, if you want to be able to do anything tomorrow you’ve gotta get a little sleep.”

“Are you tired?”

“A little.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest and pushed himself up and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I don’t want today to end.”

Dean smirked. “It ended at midnight.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair as he leaned in and kissed him. “I know. I was messing with you. I don’t either, but it’s gonna happen. I want to make every day better, so get some sleep and tomorrow will be even more incredible.”

“I’d sleep better if we could have sex one more time.”

“You sure you can stay awake that long?”

Cas nodded. “I’d stay awake forever and have nonstop sex with you if I could.”

Dean chuckled as he ran his hand down Cas’s back. Cas scrunched his eyebrows up and looked at Dean. “What?”

“I just love how you could barely talk to me a couple days ago and now you finally are being yourself…and you know…I love that you’re addicted to sex now.”

Cas’s eyes fluttered shut, he quickly opened them and peeked up at Dean to see if he noticed. Dean leaned down then pulled Cas up and rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. He kissed him then pressed his forehead against Cas’s.

“I saw that. I told you if you’re tired you need to get some sleep. You said you’re staying tomorrow too.”

“But I just...”

“If you don’t sleep, you’ll be too tired to do anything tomorrow.”

Cas traced his finger over Dean’s nipple. Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist and smirked. “What the hell are you trying to do, get me all horny again?”

“Thought you were always horny?”

“I am, and being around you...fuck, I wanna just have sex with you every second of the day.”

“Then why don’t we?”

“We already did all day. I know I wore you out.”

“You did all the work.”

“I did not, you were thrusting into me just as much...and if you don’t sleep tomorrow you’re not going to be able to move at all.”

 _“Fiiiine,”_  Cas knew it was a good idea to get a little bit of sleep. The thought of lying across Dean all night was really appealing. So was waking up in his arms and having sex, then having an entire summer of days just like it.

Dean pulled Cas closer, he kissed him feverishly, sliding his hands down Cas’s back then grabbing his ass.

“Thought you wanted to get some sleep?”

“I don’t  _want_  to...”

Dean bit down on his lip and paused, looking into Cas’s eyes. If Cas wanted to stay up and have sex again he would never be able to say no to that. Cas grinned and kissed Dean back.

Dean pulled back and continued, “I guess if it helps you fall asleep...”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean so he was lying over him. They made out for a while then finally decided it was better to get some sleep because Cas could barely keep his eyes open. Cas settled back in next to Dean and laid across his chest. Even though he was exhausted, he kept thinking about how incredible the last two days had been. He never in his life imagined he would find someone as amazing as Dean. Most hot guys he knew were total assholes and never showed any interest in him. It was like a perfect dream or a movie. He suddenly remembered that once summer was over he wouldn’t see Dean until he turned 18. Then he began to worry that Dean would find someone else, and he would never be able to take it if he did because even though he and Dean would only be apart for less than five months, it felt like a lifetime.

Cas was trying to fall asleep but he couldn’t. Dean had his arm tight around Cas, and Cas was trying to concentrate on how incredible it felt to be lying over him. It was starting to get light out, and that made it even harder to fall asleep. Dean felt Cas shift and kissed the top of his head.

“Can’t sleep?”

Cas shook his head and ran his hand across Dean’s chest. He felt Dean’s hand move slowly up and down his back.

“Don’t even think about it. We have a few weeks...Enjoy the days we have, don’t spend them worrying about the end of summer.” Dean kissed Cas, easing his tongue into his mouth as his hand rested on the small of Cas’s back and he shoved him closer. “It’s gonna suck but I’m dead serious about being with you the day I turn 18.”

Cas wondered how the hell Dean kept knowing what he was thinking. He glanced up at Dean. Dean leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips then pulled him so he was closer. Dean kissed him sensually. Cas closed his eyes and moaned softly. It felt so incredible, Dean’s lips felt even fuller and plumper, swollen from kissing and sucking on him and biting them while they had sex and Cas loved it. He kissed Dean harder, relishing the feeling of lazily making out and feeling Dean hold him.

“How do you know what I’m thinking all the time?”

“I can read your mind.”

When Cas glanced up at him with his eyebrows mashed together Dean chuckled then leaned in and softly kissed his forehead. He smirked then added, “I’m messing with you. I just...I can tell you’re worrying about something and I know the thought of it keeps creeping into my mind but I don’t want to spend our time together worrying about how much it’s gonna suck when summer is over…but I really want to spent the time getting to know you, and just spend every second we can doing things like this…”

Dean kissed Cas then shifted and pulled Cas’s head over his chest. Cas turned his head to look at Dean, so Dean leaned down and kissed him as his hand continued to massage his back.

“Okay…I-I just...”

“What?”

“I…I don’t want to lose you. What if you find-”

Dean tilted Cas’s head up and quickly cut him off with a heated kiss, then pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes. “Please stop thinking shit like that. I swear to you, I only want to be with you. I should be worrying about you falling in love with someone because I’ve never been attracted to anyone and I’ve messed around a lot but could never imagine being with anyone before. When I saw you, it changed me. I don’t want to ever be with anyone else, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Cas felt his eyes watering and quickly blinked back the tears. “Really?”

Dean nodded. Cas smiled and ran his hand up Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss then continued, “It doesn’t matter that I’ve never been with anyone before. I never felt like this before, and I loved you and wanted to be with you even before we had the most incredible epic sex ever.”

Dean kissed Cas back and traced his finger down Cas’s jaw then tilted his head up and kissed him. Cas felt Dean move his arm off of him and glanced up. Dean kissed Cas then picked up his hand. He slid the ring that had been on his finger onto Cas’s and kissed him.

“Think of this as a promise ring...until I replace it with a wedding ring.”

Cas felt his heart stop and his mouth go completely dry. He looked up at Dean and couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. His heart started racing, he couldn’t believe Dean actually said he would want to marry him someday.

Cas slid his tongue across his lips but it felt like sandpaper. He tried to speak but was so overwhelmed with more happiness than he had ever felt the words came out as broken syllables.

“You..y-you r-really mean it?”

Dean nodded and wrapped his arm tight around Cas. “I never say things I don’t mean, I told you that. I’ll never lie to you or say things just to get you to do something. I love you with everything in me. I might have only known you for a few days but I don’t want to spend another day without you.”

Dean’s thumb glided across Cas’s eyes and wiped the tears away. Cas would never be able to sleep now, rather than worrying about losing Dean he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he loved him and how perfect everything was.

“Now you have nothing to worry about, so get some sleep so we can spend the entire day…and the rest of the summer doing all kinds of stuff.”

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean squeezed Cas and kissed him then replied, “Love you too.”

Dean’s fingers slowly ghosted up and down Cas’s back, gradually working his fingers into his muscles as he started lightly massaging them. Cas ran his finger over the ring, still in complete shock that Dean was opening up to him so much because he said he never did that, and because someday he wanted to be married. Cas had wanted that more than anything but never said anything because he thought it was too early to even ask about how Dean felt about it. Gradually Cas started feeling more and more relaxed. He felt so happy in Dean’s arms before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Cas opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock and it was almost ten o’clock. He looked at Dean and sucked in a breath. His long dark eyelashes were fluttering,  his incredible lips were parted slightly and he looked so gorgeous Cas could stare at him for hours.

Cas slid his hand down Dean’s abs and traced over his perfectly toned muscles. Dean shifted as Cas’s finger moved across his chest. Cas slowly trailed his finger lower, ghosting his finger down and traced over his hips. When Cas felt Dean’s arm tighten around him, he slid his finger down Dean’s quickly hardening erection and wrapped his hand around it. He peeked up at Dean, his eyes were closed but he was biting on his lip smiling.

“Damn, turned you into a sex fiend in less than a day.”

“It’s just so…damn good.” Cas looked up at Dean and kissed him.

“So you’re not going to be all shy, right? Remember how incredible it is when you’re all into it?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “So I can do whatever I want, whenever I want?”

“Yep…why, what do you want to do?”

Cas pushed the covers off of Dean and nudged his legs apart, kneeling between them. He ran his hands down Dean’s chest and abdomen then flicked his nipples. Dean shifted and moaned, Cas pinched them hard as he teased a finger up Dean’s erection.

Dean closed his eyes as Cas leaned forward and sucked down on his nipple, pinching the other between his fingers.

“Damn De, so hot when you’re all horny.”

Dean was writhing around the bed, Cas was so turned on he could barely stand it, he twisted both nipples as he pinched down so hard his fingers were sore. Dean’s back arched high off of the bed, he was biting his lips hard and his hand was gripping the sheet so tight his knuckles were white.

“Shit!” Dean moaned and bit down harder on his lips trying not to scream out as Cas started teasing a hand down his stomach and thighs while continuing to tweak and suck on Dean’s nipples.

Cas’s tongue flicked Dean’s nipple. It was starting to swell from Cas pinching and tugging on it so hard but the rougher he got, the more Dean got into it. Cas thought it was so damn hot when Dean was all horny and desperate. Cas groaned as Dean grabbed a handful of his hair.

 _“Shit!_ Cas…”

Cas bit down harder when Dean started pushing his hips up, moaning Cas’s name in his deep sexy voice. Cas thought the way Dean drawled slightly was so hot, and the hornier he got the more noticeable it was.

“Mm yeah baby, sink your teeth into me. I fucking love it.”

Cas bit down harder as he felt Dean squirming under him. Dean thrust up against Cas, desperate for stimulation because he was so horny his cock was throbbing. Cas circled his fingers around Dean’s dick, making a tight fist as Dean thrust into it.

“You always gonna tease me ‘til I reach my breaking point?”

 “It’s just so damn hot. Want me to stop?”

“I love it but I’m so fucking horny right now.”

“Me too, God you’re driving me fucking insane, Dean. Making hot noises and damn you look even hotter all horny.”

“Now you know how I feel, it’s so hard to not just ram my cock into you and fuck you senseless but I love getting you all worked up because it’s hot as hell.”

Cas straddled Dean’s hips and started rocking into him, pressing tight against Dean’s cock. It was so hard, Cas felt it twitch and precome was beading out as Cas thrust against him harder. He was suddenly a little nervous because he wasn’t sure what to do next. As usual Dean seemed to sense what Cas was thinking.

“Do you wanna fuck me? Or you can ride me…anything you want.”

Cas bit down on his lip. He wanted to do all of those things and so much more. He felt a little more confident than he did the day before but he still doubted he would be able to be on top yet. Making Dean horny and desperate was turning him on so much, but he was desperate to feel Dean inside of him again.

“Um…I want to ride you.”

As soon as he was ready, Dean held onto Cas’s hips as Cas slowly sank down on his dick. He sucked in a breath and pushed down hard.

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled as Cas circled his hips and pushed down further. It was taking every ounce of control not to thrust into him, but he was finding it easier to hold back because it was Cas and not just some random person he was hooking up with.

Cas started rocking back and forth. He pulled himself up then slammed down on Dean, taking his cock completely in. Dean’s eyes slammed shut, he was biting his lip hard as he thrust into Cas.

“Jesus fucking Christ…ah, fuck!” Dean moaned, his teeth tearing into his lip as Cas began rocking his hips.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s chest as he leaned forward slightly. When Dean thrust into him again, his cock slammed into his prostate, Cas moaned, biting into his lip as he tried not to scream out. Dean reached over and grabbed a remote and flipped on his stereo. He knew it was obvious why he had it on but having the music on drowned out the noise, they were louder than they had been the night before and since his brother was most likely sleeping still the house was completely quiet.

Cas yelled out Dean’s name in a muffled moan. He jerked his hips hard, it felt so incredible and being able to control it more was even more pleasureful than he thought, as soon as Dean’s cock hit his prostate he stayed in the same position and started thrusting against him as hard as he could and Dean was thrusting up into him, causing his dick to plunge in deeper every thrust until he was bottoming out each time.

“You look so damn hot bouncing around on my cock.  _Shit!”_   Dean paused, moaning a string of obscenities as Cas got tighter around him. His fingers dug into Cas’s hips as he pushed up into him, meeting every thrust. “Mmm yeah, hitting your sweet spot just right, huh?”

“Uhh...mmm...yeahhh.”

Cas could barely get the words out as he felt a jolt of white hot pleasure so intense it felt like his spine had melted away and his entire body was being stimulated. He put his hands on Dean’s chest to support himself, but as he started shaking he felt like he was going to collapse.

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing him feverishly as he held him close. They humped each other as Dean deepened the kiss and suddenly Cas was so overwhelmed with pleasure he felt completely boneless. Dean felt Cas’s arms go limp as he slouched against him. Dean maneuvered Cas back so he was lying across the foot of the bed. He pushed Cas’s thighs up and held them as he started thrusting in as hard as he could.

“Goddamn Cas…feels so fucking good. Damn, you’re totally fucked out…so hot.”

“De,” Cas moaned as he looked into Dean’s eyes and felt an orgasm building. “Huh…h-harder.”

Dean shifted and pulled Cas’s legs over his shoulders then started thrusting into him as hard as he could, the bed was creaking and slamming against the wall, getting louder with every thrust but Dean didn’t give a fuck because it felt so incredible.

Dean felt Cas shuddering under him, he pushed his thighs up higher and started pummeling in to him as hard as he could. Cas had a pillow over his face trying to muffle the loud moans and screams flying out of his mouth.

Just as Dean felt Cas getting tighter around him he wrapped his fist around his cock and pushed the pillow off of Cas’s face. He dropped down over him and started kissing him intensely.

“I wanna hear all those sexy noises you make. Don’t hold back, baby.”

Dean trailed kisses down Cas’s jaw and neck, bucking his hips harder as he sucked down on Cas’s neck. Cas groaned and thrust into Dean’s fist. Dean tightened his grip and twisted his wrist up and down as Cas began to come. Cas felt Dean moaning against his neck, sending a rush of heat across his skin.  Dean thrust in hard, his cock slamming into his prostate. Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and jerked his head closer, kissing him fiercely as they humped into each other. As Cas clenched down on Dean he started grunting and groaning, thrusting in as hard as he could as he began coming too.

They kissed and thrust into each other, riding out their orgasms. Cas had never come so many times in a single day, he probably came more in the last 24 hours than he had in an entire month and each and every time got better and better. His vision was hazy, he was struggling to breathe and he was so hot he felt like he was on fire but he had never felt such a blissful ecstasy. As Dean’s cock hammered against his prostate Cas climaxed hard, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean as he kissed him sloppily.

Dean rolled onto his side and pulled Cas onto his. He held him close, smoothing his fingers through his hair as his other hand cradled Cas’s face. His thumb slowly traced over Cas’s jaw. He looked into Cas’s eyes for several minutes then leaned his forehead against Cas’s as he ran his hands down his face and cradled it in his hands.

Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips, a slow passionate kiss. He gradually kissed him with more intensity, easing his tongue in as his hand slid down Cas’s back and pushed him closer. He finally pulled back slightly, looking into Cas’s dark pupil blown eyes.

 “I love you.”

Cas felt Dean’s hand ghost slowly up his back and moaned softly. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“I love you, Dean. More than anything.”

Dean pressed several gentle kisses to Cas’s lips and slowly ran his hands over his entire body. Everything Dean did was incredible, every touch was incredible and the way he made Cas feel was even better. Like he was the most important thing in the world to him and he wanted nothing more than to give him everything, make him feel indescribable pleasure and most of all love him.

Dean traced a finger down Cas’s jaw then tilted his head up and kissed him. Cas pulled himself so he was lying over Dean, moaning into his mouth when Dean’s fingers ghosted across his back then slid down and grabbed his ass hard.

Dean pulled back and leaned his forehead against Cas’s. He never in an infinity of lifetimes imagined he would ever actually fall in love, but here he was and he loved Cas more than anything. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight. They laid in each other’s arms for several minutes, then Cas shifted to lay on his side, pulling Dean so he was facing him.

“What are we going to do today?”

“As much as I want to lay here and do nothing but this all day…we should go do something. We can always find a place to pull over later.”

Cas nodded and smiled as his finger traced over Dean’s chest. He leaned in and kissed him the pulled back and replied, “Then we come back here and do this all over again.

Dean kissed Cas, then pulled back and stretched. “Wanna take a shower, get something to eat?”

Cas nodded and grinned. “Only if we can have sex in the shower.”

Dean got up and pulled Cas off the bed, jerking him forward as he kissed fiercely into his mouth. He put his hands on Cas’s hips and pulled him so his legs were wrapped around his waist then began walking to the bathroom. Dean started the shower then pulled Cas in. He kissed him, trailing kisses down his neck and chest until he got to his cock.

Cas had never taken such a long shower in his life, if you could even call it a shower. After Dean gave him head he picked Cas up and they had sex. The feeling of the hot water cascading down on them while Dean held onto him and fucked him was so intense and pleasureful Cas decided they had to go to the beach and have sex. He also decided he was going to enjoy the rest of the time they had together and not worry about how it ended because he knew nothing would ever come between him and Dean.

Cas was sort of glad they spontaneously decided to go to Dean’s place the night before because he didn’t plan ahead and have clothes, so he got to wear Dean’s which he loved because he smelled so incredible. They got dressed then went to find something to eat while they decided what to do.

“I’ve gotta grab something out of my car. Eat whatever you want then we’ll decide where to go.”

Cas nodded as Dean ran outside. Just as he was starting to make coffee, Sam sat at the counter.

“You really like Dean, huh?”

Cas nodded as he leaned against the counter. When they talked about their brothers Dean had told Cas that Sam was a pain in the ass who never stopped asking questions. He didn’t seem that bad, not compared to Gabe and Cas’s other brothers. He would much rather have younger brothers than older ones who gave him a hard time.

“You’re quiet, guess that’s a good thing since Dean never shuts up. He never shuts up about you. He really likes you. Probably loves you.”

Cas was sort of surprised that Sam seemed to be able to tell that Dean loved him. Before he had a chance to respond, Sam quickly added, “How do I know, right?”

Cas nodded, he wondered if maybe Dean and his brother really could read minds.

“First of all, he never talks about any of his hook ups, and he never brings them home. If he does, he’s pretty good about sneaking around and the few times he hasn’t, they’re gone right after. So that alone says he likes you. But I can tell from the way he talks about you and-”

Dean came in and Sam immediately stopped talking. He shot his brother a dirty look. “Don’t you have some book to read or whatever bullshit it is you do all day?”

Sam rolled his eyes and got up, walking toward the living room. As he was walking by his brother he smirked and whispered, “Maybe I should try and get some sleep since you were so loud. All night it sounded like you were punching holes in the wall…and then there was the yelling and-”

“Fuck you, get some earplugs because it’s gonna be even louder tonight.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“You’re such a little bitch. Maybe you should go out and try to get some instead of being a fucking prude.”

“I’m just not a slut like my older brother.”

Sam went to his room and closed the door, deciding it was better to not hang out in the living room. Dean walked over to Cas, who was sitting on a stool at the counter. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed up his neck. He turned Cas’s chair around and kissed him passionately as he slid his hand down his back and pushed him forward.

“Wanna just grab something to eat and go for a ride?”

Cas nodded, grinning. “Only if I get to ride you after.”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s, grunting a response Cas assumed was an agreement. Dean was kissing Cas so hard he felt lightheaded, he often forgot to breathe when Dean was touching him. The feeling of his full plump lips on his own lips was incredible, and when Dean had his arms around him it was even better. Cas moaned softly as Dean’s fingers slid through his hair and he tugged on it lightly. Dean’s tongue was swirling around Cas’s mouth, when his tongue intertwined with Cas’s he opened his eyes and moaned as he stared into Dean’s gorgeous emerald eyes.

Dean pulled back and leaned his forehead against Cas’s. “Let’s get out of here…I have a few places I wanna take you.”

“Where?”

Dean kissed Cas then pulled back grinning as he took Cas’s hand and pulled him up. “Doesn’t matter I just want to be with you and go somewhere where we can continue where we left off this morning.”

Dean lifted Cas off of the stool, holding him in his arms as he kissed him then set him down. He laced his fingers with Cas’s and started pulling him towards the door.

“Wait, I started the coffee pot.”

“Do you want to wait? We can just get some when we go through a drive-thru."

Cas nodded as Dean walked over and shut it off. He followed Dean outside, when they got to his Impala, Dean opened Cas’s door. As Cas got in Dean grabbed his ass then leaned in and kissed him. Cas pulled Dean in the car and shifted over to make room. When Dean closed the door, Cas climbed onto his lap and kissed him, rocking against Dean’s quickly hardening erection.

Dean pulled back, he traced his finger down Cas’s jaw then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before leaning his forehead against Cas’s. “You trying to get me all horny so I fuck you in the driveway?”

Cas smiled and continued thrusting against Dean as he kissed him harder.

Dean pulled back and slid his tongue across his lips. “Wanna just go back in and have sex?”

“We could go somewhere and do something…then…”

“Yeah?”

Cas blushed, Dean chuckled and leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas’s. “Thought we were over the shy about sex stuff? If you want it…just tell me and if you don’t we just do something else.”

“I’ll always want to have sex with you but I like doing other things with you too.”

Cas reluctantly climbed off of Dean’s lap. Dean shifted over and pulled Cas close to him and leaned down to kiss him as he started the Impala. He backed out of the driveway, pausing at the end to kiss Cas again.

“So…um…”

 “If you don’t want to do something, it’s ok. Really. I’m totally fine with just having nonstop sex.”

Dean started driving, he glanced at Cas and grinned. “Yeah, I’d be fine with that but I really do like doing other things and I … you know, want it to be about more than just sex I just have never done this before so I have no idea what we should be doing.”

“I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together.”

After they went through a drive-thru and got something to eat, they parked at the pier and ate. Dean was trying to think of things to do but he really did not have a clue what people did when they were dating. There wasn’t a lot to do in the small town so he figured they would just drive around until he thought of something else to do. When they were done, Dean drove for several minutes then he finally had an idea. He turned around and started driving toward the beach.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Cas slid closer to Dean and leaned against him as Dean put his arm around him. Cas slowly traced his finger up Dean’s thigh. Dean’s arm tightened around his shoulders when Cas’s finger slid over the front of his shorts.

“You sure you want to do something, I mean if you’d rather just find somewhere to pull over…”

“I want to do something. I just can’t stop touching you. I’m sorry I shouldn’t make you all horny.”

“Don’t be sorry, you always make me horny. Just looking at you makes me horny. I don’t care if you touch me, I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to do something and weren’t just saying that.”

“I really do. I just…”

Dean bit down on his lip and smirked. “What? Can’t keep your hands off my dick?”

Cas felt his face flush as Dean tilted his head up and kissed him.

“It’s alright, it’s yours so you can touch it whenever you want.”

Cas grinned and slid his hand over the front of Dean’s shorts. “Maybe when we get wherever we’re going we can find some place I can blow you.”

“Only if I get to blow you too.”

Dean pulled up to an amusement park and found a place to park. “I know it’s kind of lame, but besides the beach there isn’t much else to do here.”

“No! It’s perfect. Are you going to win me something?”

“Anything you want. Plus I’m sure there are lots of awesome places to give each other head here.”

Cas grinned as Dean pulled him into a kiss and slid his hand down the back of his shorts and grabbed his ass.

“I love that you wanna mess around in crazy places.”

Cas nodded. “I want to mess around with you everywhere we can.”

Dean chuckled under his breath and kissed Cas one more time then opened his door and got out. When Cas got out he grabbed his hand and they started walking around.

They played several games and got drinks. Every time Cas saw a big ride he pretended he wanted to play a game so Dean wouldn’t want to go on it, but he could tell he wanted to go on the roller coaster, something Cas would never be able to do even with Dean right next to him. They went on the bumper cars a few times and went in the fun house and arcade. Cas was having more fun than he had ever had with any of his friends. Cas never really went out and did things for fun. But being with Dean was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Cas wasn’t paying attention to where they were walking when Dean stopped in front of the roller coaster.

“You wanna ride this?”

Cas bit down on his lip and shook his head. He figured Dean must have been able to tell he didn’t like big fast rides because he just nodded and kept walking.

“How about the Ferris wheel?”

Cas glanced over at the ride and shrugged. “We could ride the bumper cars again or something.”

“You scared?”

When Cas didn’t answer Dean kissed him softly. “You don’t have to look down, we can just make out the whole time. I promise it’s not like the big rides. This Ferris wheel isn’t just a bench, you sit inside an enclosed place…I could hold you the whole time and you won’t see anything on the ground. ”

Cas liked the sound of that, and he never paid attention to anything else while he was kissing Dean so he figured he would be ok, so he nodded.

“You sure? If you’re afraid of heights or something, maybe we shouldn’t.”

Cas pulled Dean toward the ride. It was the type of Ferris wheel that had little enclosed seats rather than sitting on a bench. It looked like there was room for three or four people and there were no restraints, you just went inside and could sit next to the other person and move around. There were only a few people on the ride, and there were only three groups of people behind them so they were putting people in every other seat so Cas had an idea. He was going to try and blow Dean while they were on the ride.

Cas felt a little better that he could sit as close to Dean as he wanted to. He was totally fine when they got on, but as soon as the ride started moving and jerked back and forth he was suddenly regretting not telling Dean he really was afraid of not only heights but rides in general. The ride went up then stopped and let each group on.

“You ok?”

Dean noticed Cas’s hands were gripped in tight fists, his knuckles were white and his face was pale. Dean carefully pulled Cas closer and put his arm around him then took his hand and squeezed it. He shifted and pulled Cas so he was facing him and started kissing him. When Cas seemed to relax, Dean deepened the kiss. Cas moaned softly and put his arm around Dean, pulling him closer.

Dean pulled back and sucked down on Cas’s neck then slid his tongue up behind his ear. “Wanna go to the beach? I know you don’t like swimming but I wanna take you in the water and fuck you. Just like we did in the shower, you seemed to really like it.“

Cas nodded. When Dean pulled back, Cas looked down and sucked in a breath, they were nowhere near the top because it kept stopping to let people on, then the ride would actually start. Cas hoped he would make it, but Dean was distracting him enough that he wasn’t having a full blown panic attack.

“You ok baby?”

Cas nodded slowly but Dean could tell he was nervous, so he figured he should distract him more. He kissed Cas again, sliding a hand up his thigh. “Damn I want you so bad right now.” Dean took Cas’s hand and placed it over his growing erection. “Got me so fucking hard.”

Dean immediately regretted teasing Cas as Cas’s hand automatically tightened around his cock. When Cas heard Dean swear under his breath as he started tracing his finger over the front of his shorts.

“How long does this ride take?”

“I dunno. Few minutes…but I don’t wanna get off of it with a huge boner.”

“Okay.”

Cas plunged his hand into Dean’s shorts. Dean sucked in a breath and grabbed his wrist.

“Not what I meant… _fuck!”_

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes, he knew this was a terrible idea but it was keeping Cas calm so he figured, what the hell why not.

“You really do like stuff like this don’t you?”

Dean bit back a moan and opened his eyes. “Wh…uh…what?”

Dean’s voice was strained as Cas gripped his cock harder, they were almost at the top, so Cas figured they had another minute before the ride even began. At first Cas was glad that they were sitting in the enclosed seats because it wasn’t out in the open and the height wouldn’t be as obvious but now he was glad for another reason.

“Messing around in weird places.”

“Yeah.”

“Good because I want to blow you.”

Cas jerked Dean’s shorts down and started licking his entire length.

“Fuck Cas… “

Cas jerked his fist up and down, slowly teasing his fingers over the head of Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas’s tongue swirled around and he started sucking down on the head of his cock. Dean slid down in his seat as Cas shoved his legs apart and started rolling his balls as he took more in and sucked down harder. Cas knew they didn’t have much time and that Dean never was one to come quick. Normally that was a good thing but now it meant Cas would have to give him the best blowjob of his life so he would come quick.

Cas swallowed down on Dean’s cock, quickly taking it in all the way as his tongue pressed against the spot that always drove Dean insane. He felt Dean’s cock twitch and pressed harder as he continued bobbing his head.

Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas’s hair, thrusting lightly into his mouth. “Son of a fucking bitch!” Dean muttered between clenched teeth.

Cas heard a muffled string of obscenities followed by Dean softly moaning his name as Cas slowly pulled off then quickly took his entire dick into his mouth. He relaxed his throat when he felt Dean’s cock hit the back of it. Dean was shuddering as he felt it curve further down his throat.

Dean shoved Cas’s legs apart and slid his hand up the leg of his shorts, teasing a finger across his rim. He felt his cock repeatedly hitting the back of Cas’s throat and grunted. Cas had quickly become an expert on sucking his dick, he knew exactly what to do to drive him insane and he was doing everything all at once. Dean felt a surge of pleasure as Cas’s tongue swirled around and he swallowed down his cock all the way. Dean couldn’t remember a time someone took him all in, or a blowjob that felt so incredible and it was making him horny as hell.

“Wish we could fuck right now,” Dean paused and bit down on his lip, biting back a moan as Cas pulled back and teased his tongue across the head, lapping up every drop of precome.

Cas sucked in a breath as Dean’s finger slid across his prostate. “Dean…please.”

The ride finally started moving, Dean pressed his finger over Cas’s prostate and smiled seductively at him. “Please what? I don’t think it’s a good idea to fuck here. It’s even more obvious than this.”

“No. Oh shit…” Cas paused as Dean slid in another finger. “I mean…let me blow you then we can go find somewhere you can…”

Dean eased his fingers out as Cas started sucking down on Dean’s cock harder. He hollowed out his cheeks as Dean thrust into the amazing wet heat. Dean had a fistful of Cas’s hair and was running his hand up Cas’s back.

“Fuck Cas… love when you get kinky. I think you like doing things like this too, don’t you?”

Cas hummed an agreement sending a jolt of pleasure across Dean’s cock. The ride started moving faster, Dean knew it only went around five or six times then they would be slowing down to let people off.

 _“Shit_ …Cas…I don’t think this ride is going to last much longer… _fuck!”_

Cas slid his finger into his mouth as he pushed Dean’s legs open then teased it over Dean’s rim. He gently eased his finger in and pressed down on Dean’s prostate as he continued to deep throat his cock. Dean was desperately trying not to make noise, but failing miserably. It was pretty early in the afternoon and there were not many people on the ride, most people were at the beach. The ride slowed down, stopping to let the first group of people off. They were half way up so Dean started pulling on Cas to get him to stop.

“Cas…” Dean cursed and moaned as he felt an orgasm quickly building in his spine. He never came this fast before but Cas was right, he did like messing around in crazy places. Something about the risk of getting caught made it even better. The ride moved a little further and came to a stop again. Dean peeked over the edge and saw there were about three more stops before they would be level with where people on the ground could see them.

Cas slid his other hand up Dean’s shirt and pinched down on his nipple. Dean grunted, feeling pleasure coursing through his entire body as Cas’s fingers scissored over his prostate. Cas pinched down harder and twisted, Dean thrust into his mouth and started coming. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and bit down hard on his lip as he moaned Cas’s name and gripped his hair tight.

“Goddamn Cas… _fuck!”_

Cas sucked down harder until Dean stopped thrusting. He pushed his shorts up and felt Dean pull him so he sat up. Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s, kissing him savagely, moaning as he deepened the kiss. The kiss got so intense Cas felt delirious, everything around him was a blur and he suddenly realized they weren’t moving when he heard someone clear their throat.

Dean kissed Cas one more time then stood up and grabbed his hand, stepping off the ride then helping Cas down. He walked over toward some trees and gently shoved Cas back against it, kissing him passionately as his hands slid down his back and into his shorts. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass and started massaging his fingers into the firm muscles.

Cas’s eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Once again Cas got so caught up in the ecstasy of being kissed by Dean and forgot to breathe. Dean felt him struggling and pulled back, trailing kisses down his jaw then up his neck. Dean moved his hands up Cas’s back and held him tight, Cas moaned, he loved the feeling of Dean’s muscular arms holding him close. He still could not believe that Dean was his and that he felt the same way about him that Cas felt about Dean.

Dean kissed Cas several times, then looked at him and smiled his sexy seductive smile that had Cas’s cock throbbing. “Damn, I love you so much…not just because you give the best blowjobs either.”

“I’m sure you’ve had plenty of blowjobs that were way better.”

“Who says you aren’t the first one to go down on me?”

Cas opened his mouth then closed it. He probably shouldn’t assume Dean messed around with a lot of people, but he had said he did. He never said how many people but it didn’t matter to either of them anymore but Cas was positive Dean had been blowed before because one of the first few thoughts he had about Dean besides wanting to be with him was what it would be like to suck his big fat cock.

“Oh…um…really?”

Dean chuckled under his breath. “No, but I swear if I put every blowjob I had before that together, besides the one you gave me last night…you are better than all of them together.” Dean pressed a few quick kisses to Cas’s lips then continued, “Anyway…my turn. Wanna go back and find somewhere I can-”

Cas shook his head. “Maybe we could go to the car and go…somewhere?”

“Somewhere like where?”

“The um, the…beach?”

“Thought you hated the beach?”

Cas felt his face getting hot as he shrugged. “That was, um, before.”

“Before what?”

“You,” Cas answered in a low voice.

“You want to swim?”

Cas shook his head. “No…I want to go in the water with you though.”

Dean grinned and caught Cas’s lips in a kiss. “In the middle of the afternoon?”

Cas’s face fell, he forgot that it was just barely after noon. “Oh. I …no.”

Dean pulled Cas and started walking. “There are a few places further down the beach no one is usually at. But if we wait ‘til tonight…it might be even better. We can take our time. Lie on the beach and make out, then if you wanna go in the water we can and not have to worry about all the people, and it will be cooler.”

Cas smiled and nodded. It did sound perfect to have sex on the beach at night. Dean stopped walking in front of a booth that had huge stuffed animals. He pulled out the rest of their tickets and slapped them down on the counter. Dean knew how the games worked, he had picked up tons of girls and even a few guys at carnivals and things over the years. Usually he would win a girl whatever she wanted and he’d get a blowjob or some ass out of it. He knew to get to the big prizes you had to win several little ones then trade them, he never put that much work into it and he knew Cas wanted to leave and had most likely been joking when he said he wanted him to win him something but he had the tickets so he had an idea how to get rid of them quick just in case he really did want him to win something.

“You wanna play five times in a row?” The guy running the game asked Dean as he handed him a ball and set four more on the counter.

Dean shot it, missing the basket by several feet. He shook his head and picked up another ball. “Nah, kinda in a hurry. How about I give you all these tickets, if I make three in a row, you give me a big prize.”

Dean tossed another ball, missing it again. The worker chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, okay, kid.”

Dean slid his tongue over his lips and glanced at Cas. He shot the ball, sinking it perfectly. The worker narrowed his eyes as Dean made the next shot.

“Better start picking out what you want,” Dean winked at Cas then picked up the last ball. He made it and the worker cursed under his breath.

As Cas and Dean headed back toward the parking lot with Cas’s huge stuffed bear Dean wrapped his arm around Cas.

“You hungry?”

Cas made an impatient noise as Dean smirked and opened the Impala door.

“Yeah, but you promised…”

Dean kissed Cas and smirked. “I know, I was messing with you. Don’t worry I’m gonna take care of you,”

Cas climbed in and waited for Dean to close the door.

“Scoot over.”

Cas grinned and slid to the middle of the seat. Dean got in and slid against Cas, taking the bear out of his arms and tossing it in the backseat.

“More.”

Cas slid until he was against the driver’s side door. Dean stuck the key into the ignition and started the Impala. Cas looked over at him, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Dean grinned and kissed him. “I wanna blow you while you drive.”

“I…I can’t”

Dean was running his hand up Cas’s thigh, he leaned in and sucked on his neck then pulled back and looked at him. “I don’t care if you don’t have your license yet.”

“I do, I just…don’t really drive much.”

“Don’t you ever drive at home?”

Cas shook his head.  “Gabe never lets me drive his car and my parents are never really home, so really I’ve only driven a few times.”

“No shit? Damn, that sucks. Most of the time when I want to get away I just drive and listen to music.” Dean looked at Cas and grinned. “C’mon baby, you drive.”

Cas’s eyes grew huge as he shook his head. “No! Oh God, if I did something stupid and wrecked your car…”

Dean put his arm around Cas and tilted his head up so he was looking at him. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips then pulled back. “You’re not going to wreck. The beach is only a few miles down the road. How about you drive to that diner we ate at, we’ll get some food to take with us and if you don’t want to drive after that you don’t have to. It’s only a couple blocks. If you do okay, then I’ll blow you while you drive the rest of the way.”

Cas bit down on his lip and nodded.

Dean kissed Cas then shifting so he was sitting right next to Cas with his arm around him.

“Just relax, you’ll do fine.”

Cas’s hand shook as he shifted the car into gear and pressed down gently on the gas.

“Give it more gas, it’s an older car so you’ve gotta push down more.”

Cas pushed down a little too far and the car jerked forward. He immediately slammed on the breaks and they both flew forward. Cas looked at Dean with a worried expression.  

“Sorry!”

“Don’t apologize, it takes getting used to different cars. Just take a deep breath, relax and try again.”

Cas wondered how Dean could always be so patient with him. He hoped Dean didn’t think he was totally lame because he never knew how to do things but he knew Dean loved him and that he was just being ridiculous. He just wasn’t used to someone spending so much time trying to do things for him, or doing anything for him at all. Dean was absolutely perfect and Cas loved him more every minute. He loved how Dean showed him how to do things, how he wasn’t just with him to have sex and how they were not just boyfriends, they were becoming best friends too. Everyone Cas knew who had been in relationships had nothing like this, they rarely hung out together and didn’t treat each other like this. It was like he and Dean were meant to be together and he loved it.

While Cas had been thinking about their relationship, he had actually been driving better than he thought he would. He only hit the brakes too hard at one stop sign but the rest of the way was much smoother. He saw the diner up ahead and pulled in. He shut the car off and handed the keys to Dean.

“You hold on to them, don’t you want to drive to the beach?”

Cas did like driving, Dean was the first person to actually let him drive and he figured he should take advantage of it. He nodded and Dean smiled then leaned in and kissed him.

“Do you want to eat here, or take something with us?”

“Take it with…then we can…” Cas paused but he knew Dean wanted him to say what he wanted so he finished, “Then we can have sex.”

Dean smiled and pulled Cas onto his lap, kissing him heatedly as he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He pulled back then leaned his forehead against Cas’s.

“Just wait ‘til we get to the beach, it’s gonna be even better than last night.”

Cas couldn’t see how anything could be better than the night before, it had been so indescribably perfect. He could hardly wait to go the beach and spend the night having incredible sex with Dean. And he also could not wait to see what else they would be doing for the rest of the summer. For the first time since Cas realized they would be apart once the summer ended, he was only looking forward to spending every day with Dean rather than what it was going to be like when it all was over because he now knew it would never be over, that he and Dean would be together forever once Dean came to Georgia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more fluff in it then I am used to writing so I made sure they had sex a few times to make up for it

Cas gasped as Dean’s tongue slid up his shaft and he felt his hot wet mouth wrap around him. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying hard to concentrate but it was nearly impossible when Dean was sucking down on his cock because it felt amazing. Cas had gone through two stop signs and slammed on the brakes at a red light because just as he was about to stop Dean started deep throating his cock.

Cas realized he was driving on the wrong side of the road just as he felt his dick curve down Dean’s throat and he started sucking down on him like a vacuum, his tongue flicking every sensitive spot as he bobbed his head up and down. Cas swore he heard Dean chuckling whenever he had to slam on the brakes or swerve the Impala to avoid hitting something.

“Dean...oh God...I-I can’t.”

Dean pulled back and grinned. “What’s wrong, baby? Can’t think when my lips are wrapped around your big fat cock?”

Dean continued to jerk his fist up Cas’s dick, his grin widening when Cas nodded hard. He leaned in and kissed Cas’s neck. Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s tongue slide up behind his ear.

“Now you know how I feel when you’re doing it to me.”

“How far to the park?”

Dean glanced out the window and looked around. “Couple miles.”

Dean went back to sucking down on Cas’s neck, chuckling when he heard him make a displeased noise. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“Turn left at the next stop sign. There’s an abandoned movie theater a few blocks down the road. Park behind it.”

Dean was working his way further down Cas’s neck then he slid back on the seat and started teasing his tongue across the head of Cas’s cock.

Cas bit down on his lip hard and groaned when he felt his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat. He reached down and curled his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean slowly pulled almost all the way off as his tongue swirled around. Cas pushed down on Dean’s head as he slowly inched down further.

Dean hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down faster. Cas saw the old building ahead and sped up. He pulled around back and quickly put the Impala in park then shut it off. He started pulling on Dean’s shirt and shoving on his shoulders. When Dean sat up Cas started pawing at his clothes. Cas ripped Dean’s shirt over his head, tossing it on the backseat. Cas pulled him into a kiss as he shoved him back on the seat and pulled his shorts down. He pushed his own shorts off as Dean kicked his rest of the way down, keeping their lips locked as Dean laid back and pulled Cas over him. Cas yanked his shirt over his head as he slid between Dean’s legs and pressed tight against him. Dean pulled him closer as he crushed his lips to Cas’s and thrust against him hard, moaning into his mouth as Cas began grinding against his cock.

As Dean kissed Cas deeper, Cas maneuvered around and grabbed the lube out of the ashtray. He poured some on his hands then straddled Dean’s hips as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s dick, slowly easing himself down. Luckily he was still open from the last time they had sex because Cas couldn’t wait another second.

Dean pulled back, breathless. _“Fuck,_ you’re...” Dean paused and bit down on his lip as Cas pushed himself down hard until he was completely impaled on Dean’s entire length. “Goddamn that’s so fucking hot.”

“R-really?”

Dean thrusted up and groaned, relishing the feeling of being buried in the tight heat, he wished he could stay exactly like this forever, it felt so incredibly perfect. He knew it was clichéd as hell but it felt like Cas was made for him, a perfect fit. Dean was barely able to form a coherent thought but looked at Cas and realized he asked him something.

“Mm fuck yes...so perfect and _shit_...I love when you’re all horny. Love how you slammed me down and shoved yourself down on my dick. Fuck, it was the hottest damn thing ever.”

Cas blushed. When he looked back at Dean he could tell he was really turned on, he could feel his dick getting so hard inside of him, twitching hard. Cas clenched down on him then slowly pulled himself up and slammed down on him hard. Dean’s back arched up as he moaned with pleasure.

Cas started rolling his hips, groaning as he pulled himself up and down faster. He was snapping his hips hard, he had gotten so worked up when Dean was blowing him on the ride over he was desperate to feel Dean inside of him.

Dean loved it, not only was Cas not shy any more, but when he was horny he got more aggressive and it was really turning him on. Cas was bouncing around on Dean’s cock so hard the Impala was swinging back and forth every time he rolled his hips. Cas put his hands on Dean’s chest and slowly pulled himself off then quickly pushed himself down until he was on Dean’s lap and his balls were pressed tight against his ass.

Dean’s eyes slammed shut and his back arched as he moaned, “Son of a bitch!”

Cas pinched Dean’s nipples, twisting as Dean started grunting and put his hands on Cas’s hips. The harder Cas pinched down the harder Dean thrust into him. Cas rolled his hips and slowly pulled himself up as he pinched down on Dean’s nipple. He twisted both buds between his fingers as he slammed down hard, feeling Dean bottom out.

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas, they kissed each other fiercely, humping into each other as their tongues intertwined and their hands groped each other’s body. Cas leaned down and started sucking on Dean’s nipples. Dean moaned when he felt Cas’s teeth graze across them.

“Mm yeah, sink your teeth into me. Fucking love it. Love when you take control and get all kinky.”

Cas bit down on Dean’s nipple and when Dean started thrusting into him harder he bit down more. Dean curled his fingers through Cas’s hair and tugged it as Cas started sucking down and biting his other nipple. He pinched down hard and twisted as his teeth tore into Dean’s nipple. Dean slid a hand between them and made a tight fist around Cas’s cock.

As soon as Dean started jerking his fist up Cas’s cock he felt his balls tighten and a fire starting in his lower abdomen. He felt Dean thrust in hard against his prostate and groaned as he felt Dean’s hot come filling him up. Cas came right behind him, they thrust into each other erratically as they rode out their orgasms.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas then laid back, pulling Cas down with him. They made out for several minutes then Dean pulled back and ran his hands up his boyfriend’s neck and through his hair.

“Damn that was hot.”

“Can we go to the beach now?”

“Thought you wanted to go the park?”

Cas shrugged. “I’d rather go to the beach.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas several times. “Anything you want baby.”

“You drive this time.”

Dean sat up and pulled his shorts on. “What did you do with my shirt?”

Cas blushed and glanced in the backseat. “I um, guess I threw it back there...but I just wanted you so bad and...”

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and kissed him. “Love it when you get all horny and take charge.”

Dean slid over to the driver’s side then set Cas down on the seat next to him. He reached back and grabbed his shirt but Cas pulled it out of his hand.

“We’re going to the beach...you don’t need it.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lip and smiled. He tugged on Cas’s shirt and replied. “You don’t either.”

Cas pulled his shirt back off as Dean started the Impala. He put his arm around Cas, leaning down to kiss him then drove the rest of the way to the beach. As they pulled up to the parking lot Cas was surprised by how many cars there were and suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. Dean finally found a parking spot he turned the car off and kissed Cas.

“Sure you wanna do this?”

When Cas nodded Dean smiled and kissed him quickly then opened his door. He got out and walked to the back, opening the trunk. Cas took a deep breath and looked around, the realization of what they were about to do suddenly hitting him. He had been so caught up in post orgasmic bliss and was excited to have sex with Dean in another new place that he totally forgot that going to the beach involved all of the things he hated and feared, like people, sand and going in the water.

Dean got a blanket out of the trunk as Cas got the extra lube out of the glove box. He got out of the car and they started walking down the shore to find a place further down the beach. Cas felt a twinge of jealous when he noticed some girls checking Dean out.

“There’s too many people here,” Cas complained.

“Yeah, if you go further down past the houses on the beach there usually aren’t very many people.”

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’s hand and squeezed it. Cas felt his heart start racing because a couple girls who were looking at Dean suddenly looked disappointed and maybe even a little jealous. Cas was surprised when Dean leaned down and kissed him, he felt his heart beat pounding in his ears, he knew it was probably kind of shallow but he loved that he had the hottest guy on the beach, in the entire world actually, and that Dean wasn’t afraid of PDAs. When Dean pulled back he grinned and slid his tongue across his lips.

“Sorry, I forgot you might not want me to-”

“I do,” Cas quickly cut him off and paused.

Dean stopped walking when Cas did. Cas stood on his tiptoes and kissed Dean back. Dean smiled against his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing him with more intensity. He put his hand on the small of Cas’s back and pulled him closer. Dean’s eyes closed and he kissed Cas harder. He seemed to remember there were tons of people around them and pulled back.

“Sorry,” Dean grinned and kissed Cas one more time then started walking again, his fingers laced with Cas’s. “All those girls checking you out made me want to show ‘em who you belong to.”

“Whatever, they’re checking you out.”

“There’s wasn’t any hot guys on the beach until you got here.”

Cas blushed, he wasn’t used to someone saying he was attractive. Even if he was he knew they were looking at Dean more. Cas looked at Dean, his muscular arms and perfect abs making him hornier than he already was.

“I can’t wait ‘til we’re alone.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand and grinned. “Mm yeah me too.”

It was extremely hot and sunny, Cas never liked the beach and when he looked at the water he noticed there were lots of waves which made him nervous. He glanced at Dean, he looked so damn hot, his hair looked blonder in the sunlight and when he looked over at Cas his eyes were even brighter. Dean smiled and Cas suddenly had an intense urge to lean in and kiss him, before he had a chance Dean leaned down and kissed him first. Suddenly the thought of being with Dean and seeing how much he really loved him made it all seem worth going in the water, the sand and crowds of people. After a few minutes he realized there were less and less people the further they got just like Dean said.

They finally stopped and spread the blanket out. Dean pulled Cas into his lap and laid back, rolling them around so Cas was underneath him. Cas had been a little apprehensive about going to the beach, not only did he hate the sand and crowds but he hadn’t told Dean that he couldn’t swim. Dean knew he didn’t like it but he had no idea why. Cas knew Dean most likely could swim and he doubted he was afraid of anything which was why he never told him about it, especially after he had to admit his fear of heights and rides. But as soon as Dean started kissing him and had his arms around him, Cas instantly felt better. He felt like he could do anything as long as Dean was with him and he was pretty sure if he started drowning that Dean would be able to rescue him.

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. He traced his finger down his jaw and kissed him softly on the lips. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. Why?”

Cas tried not to look right into Dean’s eyes but couldn’t look away from the intense green. He always felt like Dean could see everything and hear every thought when he looked at him like that.

Dean kissed Cas, slowly easing his tongue into his mouth then intertwining it with Cas’s. Cas moaned softly and pulled Dean closer, wrapping his arm tightly around him as he put a leg around his waist. The kiss started getting more and more intense, so intense Cas felt dizzy and had to pull back. Dean trailed kisses down his jaw and neck then shifted until he was on his side. He pulled Cas so he was facing him then pressed his forehead against Cas’s.

“You know I can always tell when something’s bothering you. I wish you wouldn’t hide things from me...” Dean slowly ran his hand down Cas’s shoulders until he was at the small of his back. He rested his hand there and pulled Cas until he was pressed against him. “Do you wanna leave?”

Cas shook his head as he traced his finger down Dean’s chest. Dean put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

Dean chewed on his lip as he stared into Cas’s eyes. “Whatever it is you’re not telling me.”

Cas sighed, he knew it was pointless to not tell Dean things because he always knew when something bothered him and he would never let it go if he thought Cas was hesitant to do something or unhappy.

“I...can’t swim.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me?”

Cas shrugged. “I dunno...because I’m just really lame. I can’t swim, I’m afraid of heights and rides. I was a virgin before I met you and-”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s and kissed him several times. He traced his finger down his jaw and pushed his head up so he was looking at him. “You’re not lame. I love everything about you. I love that I got to be your first, I don’t care if you don’t want to ride rides or go swimming...I just wish you’d be honest with me because I don’t want us to have any secrets. I wanna know everything about you.”

“I want to go in the water. I just...”  Cas glanced at the waves crashing against the shore then back at Dean.

“Have you ever tried swimming?”

“Not really. My brother always tried forcing me in and once he threw me in a pool and I thought I was going to drown and since then I always avoided it.”

“I could teach you.”

Cas scoffed. “Dean, that is so...no.”

“What?”

“You probably think I’m the biggest loser ever because I can’t do anything.”

“You’re not a loser, Cas. A lot of people can’t swim.” Dean kissed Cas and grinned. “There are plenty of things you’re really good at.”

Cas’s eyebrow scrunched together as he looked at Dean. “Like what?”

Dean chuckled. “Kissing, you give the best blowjobs, and you draw better than anyone I’ve ever seen. You’re perfect...who cares if you can’t swim.”

Dean rolled onto his back and pulled Cas so he was lying over him. He ran his hand down his back, tracing circles up and down then gradually kneaded his fingers across his shoulders. Cas’s fingers ghosted up Dean’s abdomen and across his chest. He glanced up at Dean and kissed him.

“Why do you love me?”

Dean glanced down at Cas as his hand continued to massage into Cas’s muscles. “I just do...I can’t explain it because I never felt that way before. Since the first time I saw you I just knew I wanted to be with you. Every day I love you more, every second with you is better than the last. I mean...do you know why you love me?”

“Because everything about you is perfect. Not just because you’re hot and have a huge dick and are like, practically a sex god I just...love you. I only asked because...the other night...”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“I’ve said a lot of things...”

“Would you really want to marry me someday?”

Dean pulled Cas until he was on top of him and kissed him, his tongue rolling fiercely around his mouth as his hands slid down his back. Dean’s hand slid into his shorts and squeezed his ass hard as he pushed him into his erection. He pulled back and looked at Cas.

“More than anything.” Dean leaned in to kiss Cas then paused. “Is that not what you’d want to do? I mean, I get it if-”

“No! I do, I really do I just...can’t believe that you actually would want to.”

Dean rolled Cas onto his back and kissed him for several minutes. He traced a finger down Cas’s jaw as he looked into his eyes then kissed him again.

“I wish you realized just how fucking perfect you are. I love everything about you and every day I spend with you and get to know you I love you more. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know it won’t change anything to be married but it would make it feel...I dunno like I knew for sure you felt the same.”

Cas’s eyebrows mashed together. “You don’t think I feel the same? Oh my god, I do. I love you more than anything, Dean. You’re beyond perfect. I know I keep saying how hot you are but that’s not the only reason, you’re so sweet and patient with me and I can’t describe it but I just love you so damn much, more and more every minute I’m with you,”

Dean kissed Cas and smirked. “Alright, let’s quit being all girly...I’m not good at this kind of shit.”

“Me neither. You are really good at sex though, the best. Maybe we could...”

“Wanna try going in the water? I’d never let anything happen to you, we’ll take it slow.”

Cas nodded and sat up. Dean jumped up and pulled Cas to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight then pulled back and kissed him several times.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Cas replied in a low voice.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course. I just...”

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair and kissed him. “Relax,” He whispered as he kissed Cas again. “Take a deep breath, you’ve gotta relax. Okay?”

Cas nodded and took a long deep breath. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. Dean looked at him and chewed on his lip.

“Cas, we don’t have to do this right now. I don’t wanna do it if you’re scared.”

“I-I want to. I really want to be able to have sex in the water.”

“You’re gonna be fine. Maybe you should get used to the water first. I don’t want you to be terrified if you would end up falling.”

“I guess...”

“I’m not saying you’re gonna fall in because you know I would never let that happen but you need to be able to be in the water and not freak out. Just try and if you don’t like it we’ll stop and I’ll just make sure to hold on to you extra tight.”

Dean pulled Cas closer, kissing him heatedly as his hand slid down his back, he traced a finger across the waistband of Cas’s shorts then plunged his hand inside and grabbed his ass.

“We should probably leave our shorts here.”

“You mean...take them off now?”

“Unless you want to take a chance of losing them in the water.” Dean noticed Cas thinking it over as he chewed on his lip. Dean kissed Cas and grinned. “Relax. You worry too much.”

Dean pulled Cas closer, pressing tight against him. Cas could feel that Dean’s cock was hard, feeling it against his own erection made him forget about everything else. Dean kissed him as he rolled his hips and started grinding into him. Cas moaned as Dean kissed him and slid his hand down into his shorts and teased his finger down his ass. Cas pushed back to try and get Dean to put a finger into him. When Dean continued to tease him, Cas shoved Dean’s shorts down, he felt Dean smiling against his lips as he pushed Cas’s down. Cas automatically blushed and Dean chuckled.

“I see you naked all the time, why’re you blushing?”

Cas glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. “You think people can see us?”

Dean kicked his shorts off onto the blanket and shook his head. “Nah, we’re pretty far down and I doubt anyone is paying attention to what’s going on way down here.”

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. He took his shorts the rest of the way off then knelt down on the sand. He took Dean’s cock into his mouth and started sucking it.

“Cas, _fuck!”_

Dean gasped as Cas sucked down as hard as he could, flicking his tongue and pressing it down hard as Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair. Dean’s fingers tightened as Cas slowed down and slowly pulled back. Dean pushed on Cas’s head a few times as Cas increased the pressure of his tongue against the sensitive spot at the crown. Cas sucked down on the head of Dean’s cock, glancing up at him and meeting his eyes as he swallowed down and took more in. Dean closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as Cas began sucking down harder as he inched further down.

Dean felt his knees starting to wobble as he felt his dick hit the back of Cas’s throat and curve down further. He tugged on Cas’s hair, which Cas thought was a sign he wanted him to go faster so Cas hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down. Dean groaned and pulled harder.

“Shit Cas, gonna make me fucking come...oh _shit!_ I-I...”

Dean sucked in a breath and moaned loudly. He wanted to stop Cas but it was like Cas was determined to give him the most intense blowjob ever and he wasn’t going to stop him now because it felt too damn good.

“I really wanna fuck you…”

Cas heard Dean start grunting as he tasted precome sweating out so he continued to deep throat him until he felt spurts of come shooting down his throat. Cas jerked his fist up his cock and started coming, he was turned on not only from sucking Dean’s dick but also from doing it on the beach. He was getting to be more like Dean, loving to mess around in risky places.

Dean felt Cas moaning against him, making him climax hard. He put a hand on Cas’s shoulder and watched him twist his fist up and down his cock.

“Fuck you’re killing me. So damn hot.”

Dean pulled Cas up and kissed him, tasting the remaining drops of salty come as his tongue swirled around his mouth. Dean slid his hands down Cas’s body, caressing every inch of his torso. When he got to Cas’s hips he pulled him up as Cas automatically wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean continued kissing Cas as he walked toward the water. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and clutched him close as he walked into the water. Dean saw a wave coming toward them and turned so it wouldn’t hit Cas. When Dean was in about waist deep he stopped. He could feel Cas’s arms shaking as he squeezed him tighter.

Dean kissed Cas then leaned his forehead against Cas’s as he looked into his eyes as he slowly ghosted his fingers up and down Cas’s back. “We don’t have to do this, there are plenty of other places we can have sex.”

Cas stared into Dean’s eyes, he could get lost in them forever among the gorgeous intensity of the emerald and the glittering gold shimmering in the sunlight. Although his pupils were dark and growing bigger Cas could see more love and concern than lust and knew Dean wouldn’t be upset if he decided he didn’t want to do it, he doubted anything would make Dean mad at him.

“I want to. I feel bad that you have to-”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s to cut him off. He kissed him hungrily, wrapping his arms tighter around Cas, kissing him with more intensity until he felt Cas’s muscles become less tense. When Cas pulled back to take a breath, Dean moved to his neck. He sucked down hard then slid his tongue up behind Cas’s ear.

“Relax,” Dean whispered. “Stop feeling bad, I love doing these things with you. Do you think I’m lame because I can’t draw?”

“No, why would I?”

“When I said you should show me how sometime, was that something you would hate doing?”

Cas shook his head.

“So stop thinking that just because your brother was a dick and traumatized you to the point you didn’t want to swim that I would ever get pissed if you don’t want to go to the beach.”

“But you’re not afraid of anything.”

“Everyone’s afraid of something.”

“What are you afraid of?”

Dean kissed Cas then looked into his deep blue eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and he almost felt them pulling him in, like he was drowning in them and could not look away.

“Losing you.”

“That would never happen. I could never live without you. There’s nothing you’re legitimately afraid of is there?”

“I don’t like flying.”

“Have you ever done it?”

“Once and I’ll never do it again.”

Cas smirked. “What if I said I wanted to get married in Hawaii?”

“We’d take a boat.”

“Paris.”

“I guess I’d be getting really fucked up and take you there. Are you stalling so you don’t have to get in the water?”

“A little.”

“Still scared?”

“Not really...”

“Yeah?”

Cas loosened his grip and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m gonna set you down and you’re gonna be fine. Try standing and then we’ll see if you can float.”

Cas’s eyes got bigger as he bit down nervously on his lip. His breathing was rapid and his heartbeat was pounding in his temples. Dean slid a hand down his face and kissed him intensely. Cas moaned softly and closed his eyes, feeling himself slowly relax.

Dean pulled back and cradled Cas’s cheek in his hand. He softly caressed his face with his thumb as he pressed several soft kisses to Cas’s lips.

“I’m gonna be holding onto you the entire time. I promise not to let go unless you’re ready, or I won’t at all but it’s really important you relax or you won’t be able to do it.”

Cas nodded and took several deep breaths. He felt safe with Dean, he knew Dean would never let anything happen to him and he was always so patient with him it just made him love Dean that much more. He had to try and get over his fear because he knew that they would be able to do even more things if they could go in the water.

“You ready?”

When Cas nodded Dean kissed him one more time then slowly knelt down. Cas had expected him to just set him down but he felt even better that Dean was still holding him as his legs were submerged in the cool water.

“Do you know how to float?”

“I’ve never done it.”

“Can you stand in the water by yourself?”

Cas nodded and put his feet on the ground and stood up. He held onto Dean’s shoulder as a small wave crashed against them but it didn’t seem as bad as he had thought it would.

“You have to relax, you lay back and you float but if you bring your head up or let your feet sink you can go down. It’s like lying in bed.”

Dean laid back and Cas watched as he floated. It looked really easy but he noticed that most of his head was in the water which made him a little nervous.

“I’m gonna bring my head up, watch my legs.”

Cas watched as Dean’s legs slowly sank the more he sat up.

“So as long as you stay flat, you float. Your head will be in the water but actually the further your head is in the more you float. Wanna try? I’ll keep my arms under you so you stay afloat.”

Cas nodded. Dean kissed him then knelt on the ground, the water was up to the middle of his chest. Cas took a deep breath and slowly sank to his knees.

“Keep your mouth closed, breathe slowly through your nose and relax.”

Dean put an arm behind Cas’s neck and one at the small of his back. He slowly laid Cas back as Cas put his legs out. He felt oddly calm because Dean was holding him but he still was tense.

“Lie back more, like you’re on a bed.”

Cas tried putting his head back but panicked and sat up.

“Close your eyes.”

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt Dean shift his arm a little then he felt Dean’s lips on his.

Dean kissed Cas a few times then muttered against his lips, “Relax, babe you’re doing really good.”

Cas concentrated on how incredible it felt to feel Dean’s lips on his. He slowly felt his muscles relax as the water slowly bobbed him up and down. It was really relaxing. He felt Dean move a little and opened his eyes.

“I’m going to move my arm under your back, don’t flip out and you won’t move. I’ll be right there if you start sinking I’ll put it back.”

Cas took a deep breath and barely felt Dean’s arm move, he was still floating. Dean grinned at him and slowly moved the one behind his head.

“Relax,” Dean whispered. “Okay if I move my other arm?”

“Mm hmm.”

Dean slowly pulled his arm away and smiled at Cas. “You’re doing it. Now all you’d have to do is move your arms and legs and you’re swimming.”

Dean put his arms around Cas and pulled him so he was kneeling in front of him. He kissed him heatedly, pulling him closer as he slid a hand down grabbed his ass. Dean pulled back and grinned.

“You did awesome.”

“You did everything.”

“You did it on your own.”

Cas kissed Dean and shook his head. “I could have never done it without you. I feel like I could do anything as long as you’re with me. Maybe later you can show me how to swim.”

“Later?”

Cas grinned. “After we have sex.”

Cas reached down and wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock and jerked his hand up and down his quickly thickening length. Dean slowly teased a finger across Cas’s rim then started working finger by finger into him. Cas squirmed as a rush of cold water hit him.

Dean chuckled and pulled his fingers back. “Water too cold for you?”

Cas blushed and shook his head. He tightened his fist around Dean’s cock, grinning when Dean sucked in a breath and moaned softly. Dean shifted and started pushing his fingers in harder. Cas pushed back to get Dean to speed up, the water suddenly making it feel even better as it added extra lubrication.

Dean shifted and lifted Cas up enough so he could work his dick into him. Dean started teasing the head of his cock in but Cas couldn’t wait any longer, it had already taken a lot longer that he thought it would to find a spot and actually get to the point he was comfortable in the water. He slammed down, causing Dean’s cock to quickly fill him up. Dean bit down on his lip and groaned. He put his hands on Cas’s hips and pulled out halfway and started thrusting up into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight and hot...and wet. Goddamn…feel good?”

Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pulled himself up then slammed back down as he looked into Dean’s eyes and nodded.

“So fucking good.” Cas’s fingers dug into Dean’s shoulders as he felt Dean slam into his prostate. “Oh God! Dean...Ah, _fuck!”_

Dean started lifting Cas and pushing him down faster as he thrust harder. “Goddamn you’re so tight! Son of a bitch!”

Dean bit down on his lip and thrust harder into Cas. He paused, relishing the tight heat enveloped around his dick. He felt Cas clench down on him and sucked in a breath. Cas clutched to Dean tighter, moaning as Dean’s cock slammed repeatedly into his prostate. It was so hot, the sun was beating down on them and they both had sweat dipping off of them but the cool water felt amazing as it splashed around them.

Cas started coming, his body shuddering with pleasure as it spurted out of his cock that was pressed tightly between them, the pressure from Dean’s abdomen pressing against it and the friction from them moving and grinding into each other speeding up as Dean started pumping in and out faster.

“Dean! Oh god, feels fucking incredible.” Cas slid his arm to Dean’s bicep. His other hand slid down Dean’s back and he could feel his muscles flexing which was so damn hot.

Dean’s thrusts became more frantic as Cas clenched down, it almost felt like he was squeezing the come out of him. Dean thrust in a few more times, his body shuddering from the intense pleasure then carefully pulled out. Cas still had his arms and legs wrapped around him so he carried him back to the shore.

When they got back to their blanket they collapsed down on it and lazily made out for a while. It was getting late and the sun was just starting to set. Cas was on his side facing Dean while Dean’s fingers slowly massaged his back.

Cas’s eyes fluttered shut as Dean’s fingers worked higher until he was kneading them into his shoulders and neck. When Cas moaned softly Dean pressed harder, feeling him relax more as he worked his way further up his neck. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair then traced a finger down his jaw and leaned in, pressing several soft kisses across Cas’s face.

When Cas opened his eyes he was staring right into Dean’s intense emerald eyes. It was darker, the sun had almost completely set. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s and pulled him closer.

“Damn you’re hot,” Cas whispered as he continued staring into Dean’s eyes. “And perfect.”

“So are you. Can’t wait ‘til I wake up next to you every morning and not have to dread the end of summer.”

Cas nodded and bit his lip, feeling his eyes water. “I don’t want summer to end. I’ve never been so happy and I just love you and never thought I’d even be in a relationship, especially with someone so perfect and I really never thought someone like you would ever love me.”

Dean kissed Cas then pulled back and slid his fingers over his wet eyelids. “I still don’t know why you insist on thinking I’m this amazing person and that you aren’t good enough for me. You’re way too good for me, before I met you...nothing mattered.”

“You are amazing Dean, the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You really are the perfect boyfriend.”

“Only because you’re perfect and I wanna do everything I can to make you happy. You changed me like, so much. I never even wanted to be in a relationship before you. At first I was thinking, fuck I’m doing all these things I used to think were stupid and cheesy as fuck but I dunno...I wanna do those things for you, I love you so damn much.”

As Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, he wrapped his leg around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer. Dean’s hand slid down Cas’s back as he pushed him forward then slid his hand further down grabbing his ass as he kissed Cas with more intensity.

Dean gently pushed Cas back then laid over him, kissing him deeper as his hand slid down Cas’s thigh and he brought Cas’s other leg around his waist then carefully guided himself into Cas. Dean slowly thrust in, rocking his hips in a steady pace. Cas moaned and tightened his arms around Dean’s neck. Cas pulled back and groaned, running his hand up Dean’s neck then curling his fingers into his hair.

“God Dean…feels so damn good.”

“Like it slow?”

“Mm hmm,” Cas agreed, closing his eyes as he moaned softly when he felt Dean slowly pull out then thrust back in.

Dean continued to slowly build up speed, it was hard not to just ram into him like he wanted to but they did that all the time and sometimes it felt even better to have slow sensual sex.

Cas felt Dean sucking down on his neck and stretched it out as he made his way further up. Cas slid his hand up and down Dean’s back, he absolutely loved feeling Dean on top of him more than anything. Dean shifted and thrust into him a little harder, sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body as he felt Dean’s cock drag sharply against his inner walls. He slowly inched out then back in, gradually increasing to a steady rhythm.

Dean felt Cas’s fingers dig into his shoulder as he moaned softly, when Dean started sucking down harder Cas slid his hand up and curled his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Goddamn...so good Dean.”

“Mm yeah...” Dean made his way to Cas’s lips, kissing him several times then muttering against his lips, “feels fucking incredible.”

Dean knelt back slightly, Cas whimpered and tugged on Dean to get him to come back down. Dean pulled one of Cas’s legs over his shoulder then laid back over him and grinned. “Just wanted a better angle...get in even deeper.”

Cas kissed Dean, when Dean thrust in this time he did it harder. Cas gasped as he felt Dean plunge in even deeper.

“See? You like that even better don’t you?”

Dean started thrusting in faster, the feeling of being buried balls deep inside Cas making it impossible to go slow.

“Oh fuck! Yes I love it...m-maybe...you could...”

Dean knew exactly what Cas wanted because he wanted it too. He started thrusting in faster until he was pounding into Cas with hard powerful thrusts.

“Aw shit! Feels too damn good to go slow. We can do that later.”

Cas nodded, he loved feeling Dean’s big thick cock stretching him out, and as much as he loved it slow and sensual it was even better when Dean fucked him hard and fast. Dean shifted and Cas groaned, feeling Dean’s cock hit his prostate each time he thrust back in. Dean felt Cas grab his face and pull him forward, into a steamy kiss. Dean closed his eyes and groaned as Cas clenched down on him tight.

Dean rolled his hips, savoring the incredible tight heat before he started pounding into Cas harder. Cas moved his hands down to Dean’s ass, digging into his firm muscles, massaging his fingers against them as he felt them flex.

“Damn that’s hot.”

Dean opened his eyes and propped himself above Cas with his elbow. “What?”

“Feeling the muscles in your incredible ass flex.” Cas slid a hand up Dean’s back and across his shoulders the circled his hand around Dean’s flexed bicep. “Fucking love your sexy body.”

“I love your perfect tight ass...so fucking incredible. Never felt anything like it.”

“Really?”

“Fuck yeah, so goddamn tight, gets tight as hell when you come. You’re so hot and just perfect like your ass was made for me.”

Cas was about to respond when Dean moved his other leg over his shoulder and thrust into him. His eyes slammed shut and he felt so much pleasure coursing through his body it felt like his spine had liquefied and he was completely boneless. He heard Dean start grunting and breathing heavier as his hands grabbed Cas’s hips and he started pulling him into every thrust.

“Dean! Oh god...harder!”

Dean knelt up and started pummeling into Cas as hard as he could. It was hot and humid and sweat was pouting off of them, feeling an orgasm building was just intensifying it even more. Cas was making hot noises, making Dean pound into him harder because he loved it when Cas came apart, he loved hearing him scream his name too but the thing he loved the best was making him feel complete ecstasy and from the look on his face that was exactly what he was feeling.

Cas was feeling so much pleasure it was indescribable. Sex with Dean always was but he was slamming into his prostate so hard every time it was making his entire body shudder. He felt Dean’s hand grip his cock and opened his eyes. Cas groaned, his grip was tight and perfect and he looked so damn hot, his lips swollen as his teeth tore into them, he was looking down at Cas, his huge pupils eclipsing every trace of green and his muscles flexing as he working himself in and out of Cas so hard he was bottoming out each and every time he thrust in.

“Jesus...mm fuck...feel good, baby?”

Cas nodded. Dean was looking down, muttering how hot Cas was. He followed his eyes and was mesmerized by watching Dean’s cock plunge into him, from the angle Dean had him he had a perfect view and it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Dean reached up and pinched one of Cas’s nipples and started fisting his cock harder. Cas started moaning Dean’s name and Dean felt him clamp down on him hard as his cock shot spurt after spurt of come across Cas’s chest, he came so hard a few drops hit his face.

“Dean!” Cas yelled out, forgetting where they were. He willed his arms to move and jerked Dean forward. Dean grinned and licked the come off of his chin then kissed him hard, moaning as he felt Cas shaking under him. Dean started coming a few seconds later, thrusting in a few more times then pulled out and collapsed down on the blanket next to Cas.

Dean tried catching his breath, he ran his hand through his wet hair and reached the other one out and grabbed Cas’s hand, squeezing it as he laced their fingers together. He let out a long deep breath then glanced at Cas.

“Fuck, I’m so damn hot.”

“Yeah you are.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Haha yeah, so are you but I mean...how ‘bout we go in the water, even if it’s just for a few seconds so we can cool off.”

Cas chewed on his lip. He wasn’t really that scared anymore. If he was here with his brother and Dean wasn’t with him he probably would be since Gabe always tried throwing him in to scare him but he had no reason to fear anything with Dean, and it was extremely hot and humid. He felt sticky and sweaty and for once actually wanted to go in the water.

Cas nodded and sat up, pulling Dean with him. “Okay...but only if you carry me.”

Dean jumped up and swept Cas off of his feet before he even realized what he was doing. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him as he walked toward the shore. When Dean got about waist deep, he knelt down and pulled back.

“I’m gonna swim on my back and hold you. As long as you keep your mouth closed when there’s a wave you should be fine.”

Cas bit down on his lip and nodded. He sucked in a breath and held it as Dean slowly leaned back and glided several feet. It actually felt good to have the water splashing on his body and it almost felt like he was swimming, just with the help of his Dean life preserver. He swam around for a few minutes then stopped and stood up.

“Pretty soon you’ll be doing it on your own.”

“I doubt it.”

“You will. So you wanna go back to the house, take a shower then spend the rest of the night doing this?”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, slowly swirling his tongue around his mouth as he ran his hands down Cas’s sides then lifted him up onto his hips.

Cas pulled back and grinned. “Hell yeah, I wish we could do this forever.”

“Pretty soon we will be.”

Cas smiled as Dean carried him back to their blanket and they got dressed. He hadn’t really thought about it that way before. He had been thinking his life was going to be over at the end of summer but it was just going to be a few months and then they would be together forever. It still was going to be a few long hellish months though, but he the thought of having Dean forever made it not seem quite as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but thanks to everyone who reads this and for all of the comments and kudos <3


	9. Chapter 9

Cas could hardly believe that he and Dean had been together for nearly two weeks. They spent nearly every waking moment together, sometimes only getting a few hours of sleep before meeting up again. They spent most nights at Dean’s house then every few days Cas stayed at his house for a night but it got harder and harder to say goodbye, even though they knew it would only be for a couple of hours. Cas tried not to think about what it was going to be like at the end of summer, it would be the absolute hardest thing he would ever have to do. Even if they talked on the phone and video chatted he was going to miss being with him because he had more fun with Dean in the past two weeks than he had ever had in his life.

Dean made his life so much better and Cas had thought the summer was going to drag on and suck but he was doing things he never even imagined himself doing. Cas traced the ring on his finger and smiled. He never thought having a boyfriend would be like this, most people he knew who dated were never so perfect together. He knew he and Dean were meant to be with each other, he could never go back to his old life now because he felt so happy and alive with Dean.

Cas wondered what they would be doing when Dean picked him up, but he would never be able to guess because Dean always managed to surprise him. They had been spending a lot of time at the beach, Cas was never afraid to go in the water when he was with Dean and he loved have sex in all kinds of crazy places then spending the entire night making out and talking until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, which was one of his favorite things in the world. Cas loved the way he always knew how to make Cas smile and did everything he could to make him happy.

Dean had pointed out that Cas had not been drawing and that Cas had told him if he hadn’t met Dean that he would have probably done nothing but draw all summer. Cas argued that he would never draw again if it meant be could spend time with Dean, it was just something he did when he had nothing to do and wasn’t that big of a deal. He threw a few pencils and notebooks into a backpack, he promised Dean he’d draw sometime in the next few days because Dean didn’t want Cas to not do other things he loved, he said he shouldn’t be his entire life but he was and he knew that Dean didn’t care about anything else except him so he really could care less about drawing when he only had a limited time with Dean but maybe he would draw a picture of Dean while he was sleeping or right after he had an orgasm because he looked so damn sexy.

Cas had spent the last two nights at Dean’s and figured he should stay at his house for one night, mostly so he could get a few things. He was planning on staying at Dean’s for several more days since that weekend was the Fourth of July, so he told his parents he would be staying at a friend’s house, and of course they didn’t object because they were ecstatic that he had actually made a friend. Cas got his backpack and headed up stairs to wait for Dean to come get him.

Just as Cas was about to walk out the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, debating on whether he should just go wait on the porch or talk to his brother. He reluctantly turned around, praying for once that Gabe wouldn’t ask him tons of inappropriate questions.

“Damn, haven’t seen you like, practically all summer. You still messing around with the same guy, or you turn into a slut?”

“First of all we aren’t “messing around”. He’s my boyfriend. You’re just jealous because you’ve never been in a relationship.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude. I wouldn’t want to have sex with the same person all summer. I like a variety, keeps it interesting.”

“I doubt you’ve even hooked up with anyone yet. Plus if you’re with one person you can have sex as much as you want over and over and it never gets boring if you’re with someone who’s kinky.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “You mean you actually have sex with him all the time? Where do you guys go?”

Cas smirked and slid his tongue across his lips. Gabe always claimed he did all kinds of sexual things but now he seemed like he was getting jealous of Cas, which had never happened and he loved it.

“It would probably be easier to name the places we haven’t hooked up.”

“Bull. A little over a week ago you couldn’t even talk to a guy without turning red and stuttering now you expect me to believe that you have all this crazy kinky sex?”

“What can I say, he’s fucking awesome and we just love to find all kinds of places to do it.”

“You do realize in just over a month this is going to be over, right?”

“Shut up Gabe, we love each other and we already figured it all out.”

“You sure you should be getting so serious?”

“You can’t control falling in love.”

“Whatever. I just want you to be realistic.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“What? I’m just being real with you. I mean, I say anything girls wanna hear to get them to hook up with me. I’m sure he’s feeding you all kinds of bullshit like he loves you and shit so you’ll have sex with him all the time.”

“He’s not just trying to hook up with me. He’s not a fucking dick like you.”

“All I’m saying is don’t get all caught up in some fantasy that you two are gonna be together forever so I don’t have to kick his ass if he’s playing you and breaks your heart.”

“You’d _never_ be able to take him.”

“Right. He the same age as you?”

Cas nodded and Gabe laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I think I can take a 17 year old.”

“I guarantee you would get your ass thoroughly kicked.”

“I might be short but I’m a couple years older and stronger.”

“Both of your arms put together are still smaller than one of his biceps. He can probably bench like twice your body weight.”

“Uh huh. Sure. He’s probably small like you.”

Cas chuckled under his breath then pulled out his phone and pulled up a few pictures he had taken of Dean with his shirt off. He saw Gabe gulp and turn pale.

“I didn’t ever think you’d ever have the balls to talk to a guy like that.”

“Did you think I was making up having a boyfriend so I could be alone or get away from you?”

“Maybe at first, but I knew you couldn’t give yourself hickeys…I was just picturing him a little less...”

“Hot?”

Gabe muttered something under his breath and got up. “Whatever. He better not be putting all kinds of crazy ideas in your head about how you guys will stay together after the summer just so he can get some ass.”

“I don’t really care what you think Gabe. Why would he lie about it? He could get any one he wanted on looks alone but he’s not like that.”

Cas heard the Impala coming up the street and breathed a sigh of relief. He was so ready to spend the weekend with Dean and get as far away from his annoying ass brother as he could.

“You going to be gone all weekend?”

“Yep. Have fun loser.”

Cas was really loving being the one to finally be able to do and say all of the things Gabe used to when he was going out.

Cas ran up to Dean’s car and got in. As soon as he closed the door Dean reached over and pulled him over so he was sitting right next to him. He leaned down and kissed Cas as he drove toward the beach.

Dean glanced at Cas and grinned. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I always am when I’m with you.”

“So you can get away from your brother?”

“No! Because I love you.”

Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and slid his arm around his waist. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him so he was lying tightly against him.

“Gabe was being a dick…but he’s just jealous because he probably hasn’t found any girls to hook up with.”

“Let me guess he’s telling you I’m full of shit and we’re stupid to think we can make this last.”

Dean felt Cas tense up so he pulled over to the side of the road and put the Impala in park. He kissed Cas heatedly as he shifted and wrapped both arms around him. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead against Cas’s and looked into his eyes.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make it work.”

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s neck and curled his fingers through his hair. He kissed him several times then pulled back and grinned.

“I know. Let’s go somewhere. I’ve been dying to have sex with you. If I have to wait much longer I’m going to go fucking insane.”

Dean kissed Cas then shifted so he was sitting the right way. “Right, haven’t stopped thinking about it since I dropped you off.”

Dean started driving as Cas returned to his position over Dean. He slid his hand up Dean’s chest then started slowly running his hand up and down his thigh. When Dean stopped at a stop light Cas jerked his head over and kissed him. Dean moaned softly and tightened his arm around Cas.

“Fuck Cas, you drive me fucking crazy.”

The light turned green and Dean reluctantly pulled away. Cas slid his hand slowly up and down Dean’s thigh then glanced up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Huh?”

“You said I drive you crazy.”

Dean grinned and turned down a street with huge mansions. He drove for a few blocks then stopped at a stop sign and looked at Cas. He cupped his cheek in his hand and gently caressed it with his thumb.

“Not in a bad way. You drive me crazy fucking horny. I love it. I also love that you finally just do what you want and don’t worry about anything else.”

Cas bit his lip and blushed. Dean pulled his face closer and kissed him. Pulling back long enough to whisper, “I love you.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back. “Love you too.”

As they continued to make out, Cas slid his hand up Dean’s shirt, slowly pressing into his muscular abdomen then tracing a finger down over the waistband of his jeans. Dean pulled Cas closer, shifting to get a better angle when the car slowly moved forward. He suddenly remembered he was at a stop sign and pulled back. He leaned his forehead against Cas’s, watching his eyes flicker down as he slid his tongue across his lips.

“Want you so damn bad right now.” When Cas nodded Dean grinned and continued, “Wanna do something crazy?”

Cas nodded harder. Dean slid his hand up Cas’s neck, gripping his hair in his fist as he leaned in and kissed Cas hungrily.

“Don’t go back to not talking…I want to hear what you want.”

“Are we going to have sex somewhere crazy?”

“Mm hmm,” Dean agreed against Cas’s neck as he slowly kissed a trail further up.

Cas slid his hand across the front of Dean’s jeans. He could feel Dean’s breath quickening against his neck. He heard Dean moan as his hand wrapped around his denim trapped erection. He could feel Dean’s cock reacting to his touch, getting harder and twitching as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

Dean pulled back and took a deep breath. He started driving and pulled in front of a large house. Cas glanced at him, wondering what they were doing. Before he could ask, Dean turned the Impala off and shifted so his feet were across the seat, pulling Cas over him. He kissed Cas roughly as he slid his hand down the back of Cas’s jeans and grabbed his ass. Dean kissed him feverishly, their tongues intertwined as Dean teased a finger across the crest of Cas’s ass then down the crack. Dean thrust up as his finger teased across his rim while he kissed Cas so hard it took his breath away.

Cas pulled back panting. “Are we doing it here?”

“No. Well, sort of. Not on the side of the road though.”

Cas shifted so he was sitting up, looking into Dean’s eyes. “What’re we doing then?”

Dean grinned. “Thought you wanted to do something kinda crazy?”

“I do.”

Dean sat up and opened his door. He got out and pulled Cas with him. He led him up to the house then to a gate leading to the backyard. Once they were in the backyard, Dean locked the gate and pulled Cas toward a pool.

“Whose house is this?”

“It’s a rental, but no one’s gonna be using it until next weekend.”

“How do you know?”

Dean pulled his shirt off and glanced at Cas, a devilishly sexy smirk creeping across his face. “I have my ways. Just trust me.”

Cas licked his lips as Dean went to unbuckle his belt. Dean glanced up, chuckling when Cas blushed.

“Enjoying the show?”

“I’d enjoy it more if you took them off like a stripper.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

Cas scoffed. “Hello! You’re the hottest sexiest guy I’ve ever seen and your body is just... _fuck,_ so hot. And your dick...”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him forward. He kissed him as he backed towards the patio. “If I do...you owe me.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Dean shrugged. “If I ever wanna see you do something...you’ll do it for me.”

Cas hesitated. Dean was willing to do anything and never cared what people thought. He was outgoing and fearless and Cas was the exact opposite. But watching Dean strip was totally worth it. He figured he could distract Dean if he ever brought it up and try to get out of it.

“Okay.”

Dean pushed Cas down in a chair and unbuckled his belt. He slowly pulled it off then shoved his jeans down so they were slung low on his hips. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean sat on his lap and slowly rolled his hips. Dean pressed his erection tight against Cas’s. Cas bit down on his lip, he was so hard his cock was throbbing. He desperately wanted to have sex with Dean but it was turning him on so much more than he thought it would.

Dean stood back up and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slid his hand across his chest, pausing to pinch down on his nipple. He tweaked the other one as he stared into Cas’s eyes and thrust his hips forward.  He could see he was getting to Cas so he slid his hand down his abdomen and into his boxers.

Cas’s breathing quickened as he watched Dean’s hand slowly pump up and down as Dean stroked his dick. When Cas shifted in his seat Dean closed his eyes and thrust into his fist, groaning and grunting as he tightened his grip and jerked his fist faster. He opened his eyes and could have come from looking at Cas. He looked so horny and sexy Dean wanted to hold him down and fuck him into oblivion. He pulled his hand out and licked the precome off of one of his fingers then slid the other finger over Cas’s lips.

Cas groaned and sucked down on Dean’s finger, licking every drop off. His hand shot up and wrapped around Dean’s cock but Dean pushed his hand away and backed up.

“Not yet...you can have all you want after...”

Dean shoved his jeans off and sat back down on Cas’s lap. Cas moaned as Dean rolled his hips and pressed tightly against him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned softly as Dean slowly rocked back and forth. His cock was pulsating, harder than it ever had been before. He reached up and tugged on Dean’s boxers.

Dean stood up in front of Cas. Cas shoved his boxers off and pulled Dean back onto his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him as he slowly thrust against him.

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s side and across his muscular back and shoulders, pulling him closer. Dean kissed Cas harder as Cas began to slowly working his way down Dean’s abdomen. He had his hand on Dean’s thigh, Dean grabbed it and started sucking on his fingers then guided Cas’s hand down he traced over his rim with Cas’s finger.

Cas hesitated, looking up at Dean. “Are you sure you want to?”

Dean nodded as he wrapped his hand around Cas’s wrist and guided his finger in. Dean slowly pushed himself down on Cas’s finger and moaned. Cas bit down on his lip, he was going to come in his pants before he even worked Dean open because it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

When Dean started pounding down on his finger Cas pulled it back and slowly worked a second then a third finger in. Dean’s eyes were closed, he was pushing down on Cas’s fingers hard. Cas’s fingers brushed his prostate, Dean shifted until they were pounding right into it and started fucking himself on Cas’s fingers hard.

“Mm shit!” Dean groaned as his teeth tore into his incredible lips.

Dean was shuddering from the jolts of pleasure shooting through his body. He opened his eyes and looked at Cas, moaning and panting as he rocked and pounded down on Cas’s fingers.

“Shit Cas...want your big dick in me.”

“Damn, you’re so tight.”

“You’re the only one who ever gets any of my tight ass, you gonna fuck me?”

“Dean...I-I dunno...I don’t think I can-”

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. “Baby, you can. I know you can and just the fact that’s it’s you will make it incredible, every kiss and touch is the best and _shit!_ Your fingers feel good as fuck, can’t even imagine how good it’ll feel. If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“I want to. God, so bad I just...”

Dean eased himself off of Cas’s fingers and unzipped Cas’s jeans. He pulled them down his thighs then sunk down to his knees and sucked on Cas’s dick until it was slick with spit then climbed back onto his lap.

“I’ll help you this time...next time I want you to hold me down and fuck me into oblivion.”

Dean bit back the pain and burning as he sunk down on Cas’s dick. He had never done more than pound a few fingers into his ass when he jerked off and the occasional fingering during a blowjob but the feeling of Cas’s big cock filling him up was incredible, when he hit his prostate it sent a jolt of white hot pleasure through his entire body.

Cas could barely move, his cock fit into Dean so perfectly, like he was made to take him in. Watching Dean bounce around on his cock was so damn hot Cas felt like he was going to explode.

“Dean... _fuck_...so good...can’t move.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders and pulled himself up then slammed down hard. “It’s okay baby, just enjoy it. You like it?”

“Fucking love it.”

Dean grinned and slowly pulled off and hovered over his dick until Cas was whimpering and trying to push up.

“Mm yeah, thrust up, feels good as fuck when you thrust up and... _fuck!”_

Dean bit down on his lip and threw his head back as Cas thrust into him, his cock plunging in as deep as it could go. Dean circled his hips, grunting as he felt pleasure so intense it took his breath away.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips and thrust unto him as hard as he could. Dean groaned as he slammed down while Cas thrust into him hard. “Fuck, harder baby. Son of a bitch!”

Just as Cas wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock he felt Dean clench down on him. He started coming, Dean pounded down on him as he felt Cas’s come fill him up. It sent him over the edge and he came hard as Cas twisted his wrist up and down his cock.

Dean rode out his orgasm then leaned in and kissed Cas as he stood up.

 _“Fuck_ that was incredible.”

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“Shit, you don’t have to. That big fat cock feels fucking amazing stretching me out. _Fuck._ But then you started thrusting into me and...” Dean let out a slow breath then kissed Cas, pulling him to his feet as he shoved Cas’s jeans off. He tore Cas’s shirt over his head and pulled him towards the pool. “Let’s go for a swim, then I’ll fuck the hell outta you in the pool.”

Cas hesitated but he was less nervous since he and Dean had been practicing in the ocean whenever Cas’s legs weren’t wrapped around his waist.

Dean dove in and swam to the deep end and back while Cas sat at the edge of the pool and watched. When Dean came back up he took Cas’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“You gonna come in?”

Cas bit down on his lips and shrugged. “We could go in the hot tub.”

“Maybe tonight but right now it’s hotter than hell. If we bang in there we might get heat stroke.”

Cas slowly started sliding into the water. Dean gently pulled Cas forward and held him as he kissed him softly and smiled.

“You can do it, it’s easier in the pool. No waves or anything to worry about and it’s shallow. You wanna try swimming, or just have sex?”

Cas chewed on his lip as he looked around the pool. He wanted to just have sex because after Dean rode him he’s even more desperate than he’s ever been to have Dean in him but he likes to make Dean happy and Dean would be happy if he could swim without being afraid.

“I’ll try, just um...stay close?”

Dean kissed Cas several times then leaned his forehead against Cas’s. “You know I’ll never let anything happen to you. I’d have to drown myself if something happened to you.”

“Dean, don’t say that.”

“It’s true, I would never make it without you, so you gotta do good,” Dean joked as he ran his hand down Cas’s back and kissed him again, slowly running his hands over his ass as he pulled Cas closer.

‘Maybe uh...maybe we can skip the swim lesson for now.”

Cas grinned as he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and started stroking it. “Yeah, I’d much rather have this big thick cock in me.”

Cas felt Dean turn him so he was facing the patio. Dean kissed up his neck, lightly sucking down as he wrapped his arms around Cas and caressed his abdomen and chest. Cas reached back and slid his hand up Dean’s neck and through his hair, curling his fingers through it when Dean’s teeth grazed his ear lobe.

Cas felt Dean’s cock pressed firmly against his ass. He pushed back further and tightened his muscles around Dean’s cock, feeling it twitch as he pushed back harder. Dean groaned against his neck and slid a hand further down, wrapping it around Cas’s cock. He slowly pumped his fist up and down his entire length as his fingers brushed across the head.

Dean nudged Cas’s legs apart and gently teased his cock in and out. Cas pushed back hard but Dean held his hip firmly as he slowly eased into him. Cas threw his head back and moaned as Dean started to slowly pump in and out of him, thrusting hard when he was halfway in then pulling out slower each time.

“Dean...oh god...feels so damn good.”

Dean hummed an agreement against Cas’s neck as he slid his hands up Cas’s chest and slowly began tweaking his nipples. Most of the time they had hot steamy rough sex but when Dean took it slow Cas loved it just as much, maybe even more because it was times like this he knew Dean loved him, when he took the time to kiss and touch every inch of his body and the slow build up, even though it nearly made him lose his mind, felt so incredible. He was almost positive Dean never had sex with anyone else like this, especially because he had said it was always just to get off, and that made Cas feel special that he was the only one who would ever experience amazing sensual sex with Dean.

Cas gasped as Dean shifted and thrust into him harder. His fingers dug into Dean as he started rocking his hips faster, Cas’s back arched, pressing him tighter against Dean’s body and he savored the feeling of being pressed up tight against him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned.

“Mm yeah, love it when I hit your sweet spot and you get in to it. So damn hot.”

Dean sucked down harder on Cas’s neck. As Dean started thrusting harder Cas could feel him breathing harder, sending a rush of heat across his skin that felt like a flame was licking him. He felt Dean’s mouth fall open as he started pounding into him harder. He let out a litany of hot noises and curses as his hands trailed down to Cas’s hips and he pulled him into each thrust.

“Fuck... _goddamn_ feels so good being inside of you. Ah, fuck.”

Dean’s thrusts got more frantic as he pummeled into Cas. He could tell Dean was close, so he leaned forward. He heard Dean grunting and panting and when he trust in he felt his dick plunge in even deeper. Dean rolled his hips then snapped them forward. Cas felt a burst of pleasure and started pushing back against Dean. He felt Dean lean over him and completely lost it, feeling his cock buried deep inside of him and Dean pressed tight against him was the best feeling ever.

Cas came right along with Dean. He put his hands on the edge of the pool and pushed back as hard as he could as Dean was thrusting into him.

 _“Fuck!”_ Dean choked out, in deeper than he had ever been in. He paused and felt Cas’s inner walls clinging tightly around his cock. He wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face in his neck as he moaned his name and thrust in and out a few more times.

Dean didn’t pull right out he remained inside of Cas as he held him tight until he felt his softening cock slip out of him. He turned Cas around and kissed him several times as he wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close.

“Damn that was good.”

“The best,” Dean agreed. “So you wanna stay in the pool a little longer?”

Cas chewed on his lip and looked around. It was pretty shallow and a lot less threatening than the ocean. He nodded and Dean kissed him.

“You sure?”

When Cas nodded Dean laid back, pulling Cas with him. “Kick your legs.”

When Cas started kicking his legs, Dean moved to the side, keeping a hand under Cas in case he started sinking down.

“Move your arms.”

Cas made his way to the other side of the pool then stood up. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and kissed him.

“See? You’re doing awesome.”

Cas shrugged. “A three year old can probably swim better.”

“Nah, plus you look so sexy when you’re swimming.”

“Really?”

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at Dean. Dean kissed his forehead then smirked. “Wanna race to the other end? Winner gets to do whatever they want?”

Cas nodded, he knew Dean would win but also knew that when Dean won he would want to do something sexual and fun. They spend the rest of the afternoon messing around in the pool. Cas wasn’t afraid of the water anymore, something he never thought would happen and he knew that Gabe was wrong, there was no way in hell Dean would ever play him, he could tell by the way he spent the entire time they were together trying to make Cas happy and Cas had never been happier in his life. He was really dreading the end of summer but had was even more sure that once Dean was eighteen they would be together like this all the time with no interruptions.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why are they so many people everywhere?”

Dean tightened his arm around Cas as he continued driving. He leaned down and kissed him then replied, “Holiday weekend.”

“Oh, right. I forgot. So...maybe we should do something special?”

Dean glanced down at Cas and smirked. “Yeah? Like what?”

Cas shrugged as he bit down on his lip. He wasn’t good at coming up with things to do like Dean and he really only had one thing on his mind. “Have lots of sex?”

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas again. “How’s that any different than what we normally do?”

“We could do it during the fireworks.”

“Yeah...that’s not ‘til tomorrow though...so what do you want to do right now?”

Cas wanted to tell Dean to just go back to his house and have sex but they had done that most of the afternoon so he figured they probably should do something for a little bit but he had no idea. He glanced out the window but there wasn’t a lot to do in the town that didn’t involve going to the beach or being around lots of people.

“Do you um...want to go to a movie or something?”

“We’ll do whatever you want. You go to the movies a lot?”

Cas shook his head. “Not really. Do you?”

“No...only times I’ve been there I haven’t really watched the movie...”

“Oh,” Cas scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He heard Dean laugh then figured out what he meant _. “Oh_. So we could go mess around there. Is there anything you want to see?”

“No...I didn’t want to go to the movie for the movie.” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand and grinned. “I was going for you.”

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean then chewed on his lip while he thought. “We could go to that place that has golf and go carts...or is that lame?”

“You ever play mini-golf?” When Cas shook his head Dean grinned. “Perfect.”

Cas’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Why’s that perfect?”

“’Cuz...then I get to teach you how.”

Cas sighed as he started tracing his finger up Dean’s chest. Dean pulled into the parking lot and pushed Cas’s head up and kissed him.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want me to be behind you holding your arms while I show you how?”

“It’s just another thing I suck at. You always have to teach me how do things.”

“You’ll love it,” Dean grinned at the thought of how he was going to teach Cas as he grabbed his hand and laced his fingers through Cas’s. “Trust me...it’s not the golf part that’s gonna be fun.”

As soon as Dean pulled into the parking lot Cas noticed that not only did the place have mini-golf but it also had an arcade, batting cages and go carts. He knew Dean would love racing around the track even though the cars were tiny and probably went slower than a ride on lawnmower. He could see Dean grinning as he looked over at them.

“We could go on those first if you want,” Cas knew Dean would most likely beat him because he could tell Dean was super competitive but at least he would know how to do it unlike golf, which he had never done.

“Awesome...winner gets to go first at golf.”

Cas laughed, he knew Dean would turn it into some sort of competition, he imagined he did the same thing with his brother. Gabe was like that too, he always had to win at everything but Cas liked that about Dean, he knew what he wanted and stopped at nothing to get it. If Dean wasn’t that way they probably wouldn’t be together.

Dean paid for them to ride the go carts once, although he could have ridden them for hours he was actually looking forward to golfing with Cas—not so much for the golfing but for the fact that even though they were doing things other than sex, which he surprisingly loved doing with Cas, he would also be able to not only be close to him but he was also planning on teasing Cas a little. He loved making Cas horny and he knew this would be the perfect place to do it, especially since there were not many people around.

They were the only two on the track, when they walked up to the cars Cas noticed they had a few that had double seats and thought about asking Dean if he could ride with him but he knew Dean would rather race. Dean ran over to a blue car then paused and glanced up at Cas.

“You pick first.”

Cas didn’t really care which one he drove but he did notice Dean seemed to want the one towards the back so he picked the red car that was up at the front.

Just as Cas got in and figured out how to work the seat belt a red light lit up and an announcement came over the speaker about not running into each other or getting out of the cars and that they would have three minutes. Cas could hear Dean revving up the small motor of his car and turned around. Dean was smiling and Cas was glad to see him so happy because he knew before they had gotten together his life had been just as bad as his, probably even worse.

The light turned green and before Cas could make the connection that he needed to step down on the gas Dean flew past him. Cas eased down on the gas but the tiny car barely moved. He pressed down harder, having to put the pedal almost to the floor to get it to move.

Dean was already halfway around the track by the time Cas was going at maximum speed, which was not every fast. There were tires lining the track, Cas ran into one at a sharp curve. He pressed the gas but was stuck. He could hear Dean behind him then felt Dean tap his car against his.

“Just let go of the gas, it’ll roll back slowly.” Dean smiled his sexy smile as Cas’s go cart slowly rolled back. “I’ll even give you a head start since I’m about to lap you.”

“Uh, I suck.”

“Not gonna lie, you can suck dick better than anyone but I know you can do this. How ‘bout we start over, you beat me and I’ll do anything you want after we leave.”

Cas knew he had virtually no chance in hell of beating Dean but he nodded because he knew Dean was having fun.

Dean inched forward, moving to the side so Cas could get past him. “Just floor it the entire time, trust me.”

Cas glanced nervously at Dean, he wasn’t that great of a driver and even though this was just for fun he doubted he would make it around the curves if he was going fast.

“It’s fun...try it, I know you’ll love it.”

Cas pressed down as hard as he could on the gas, gripping the steering wheel tight. By the time he was on his second lap Cas was actually doing pretty good although he suspected Dean was holding back and letting him win. As usual Dean had been right, he worried about things too much and thought things over rather than being like Dean and having fun, living in the moment and not being afraid of everything. Dean didn’t obsess over things he just acted and the more Cas let go the more fun he had. As Cas was passing by the start line the yellow light came on indicating it was the last lap. Cas glanced behind him and saw Dean right behind him. Dean grinned and started passing Cas.

Cas turned his wheel and bumped into Dean, sending his go cart spinning out. He was halfway through the track and actually had a chance of winning. His heart was racing, he was smiling and the thrill of not only winning but just having fun was pumping him up and making him feel unlike he ever had before he met Dean, like a rush of adrenaline. Dean made him feel it all the time and he loved it, he loved doing things he never imagined himself trying or liking.

Just as Cas glanced over his shoulder he noticed Dean had caught up, he was just about to try and go past him but the track narrowed up ahead where the finish line was. Cas turned his wheel back and forth so Dean couldn’t pass while holding the gas pedal down to the floor. He crossed the finish line with Dean right on his ass.

Dean jumped out of his car and held his hand out, pulling Cas out of his car. He leaned down and kissed him, and since the attendant running the ride had his back to them while he talked on his phone Dean grabbed Cas’s ass and kissed him again.

“You liked that didn’t you?”

Cas smiled and nodded as Dean laced his fingers through his and held his hand. “I liked it because I was with you...not the driving part.”

“Aw c’mon, you gotta admit you had fun racing around and beating me.”

“A little, but I would never have enjoyed it if I was with anyone else.” Cas bit down on his lip and looked up at Dean. “You’re the only person who would ever let me win, my brother would have kept lapping me.”

Dean kissed Cas and squeezed his hand. “I didn’t let you win.”

Cas stopped walking and jerked Dean’s hand until he stopped. “Look at me and tell me you didn’t hold back...that you would have driven exactly that way with Sam.”

Dean ran his hand up his neck and Cas grabbed his wrist. When Dean realized what he was doing and that Cas had figured out he did that when he was nervous he bit his lip. “If I was racing with my brother...I woulda been trying to spin him out...kinda like you did to me.”

Dean kissed Cas and put his hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer. “Who cares, you won so you get whatever you want after this.”

Cas knew Dean was trying to change the subject and it was working because his mind was running through all sorts of scenarios of what he would love to do with Dean. Dean kissed Cas one more time then led him down the sidewalk and sat on a bench in front of the batting cages. He pulled on Cas’s arm until he sat down and Cas couldn’t help but think about how Dean kissed him the day they met while they were sitting on a bench just like this. Cas looked up and realized Dean was staring at him.

“You know, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.”

Cas looked up at Dean, blushing. He heard Dean chuckle and squinted his eyes as he asked, “What do you mean?”

Dean’s hand slowly ran up his neck but when he glanced down at Cas he quickly put his hand down. “I mean...you know I never thought I’d want to be with someone, not even dating...”

“You don’t consider us dating?”

Dean’s eyes flickered down and he shook his head. His finger traced over the ring on Cas’s finger that he had given him the night they had sex for the first time. “No, it’s like...we’re together...I always want to be with you. Not just because I love having sex with you or because you’re hot and I love everything about you...” Cas blushed and Dean took a deep breath, not sure why he was suddenly pouring his heart out but Cas made him do things he never imagined himself doing. “It doesn’t matter where we are or what we’re doing, I’ve never had more fun with someone and I love every minute I spend with you. What I mean is, people who are dating...that usually doesn’t last but I feel like...I mean I know I want to be with you forever. ”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas several times then let out a long slow breath. “Sorry, I have no idea why I’m sitting here saying all of this like a-”

Cas crushed his lips to Dean’s as he climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, clutching him closer. “I love when you open up and tell me things because I know you never do that with anyone. I know what you mean, I feel the same exact way but I’m not good at putting things into words like you are.”

“Sure you are...I suck at that and you know it.”

“You do not, you could talk anyone into anything, especially me. You have a way of saying things and your voice makes me just...” Cas paused, he realized he had gotten caught up in the moment and was straddling Dean in the middle of the golf place. There were only a few people around but he blushed when he realized he had done it. “See? I just want to be close to you and get caught up in it, then when you say things like that...God, I never would have thought a guy like you would feel that way about me.”

“Let’s not start that argument because it’s the other way around.”

Cas cupped his hand over Dean’s jaw and turned his head so he would look at him. “Dean, you’re perfect. You will probably never see it but I do. When I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything. Think of all of the things you got me to do that I would never have tried without you and I love it you make me feel...I can’t describe it but you know what I mean.”

Dean slid his hand tighter around Cas’s waist, kissing him for several minutes then pulled back, leaning his head against Cas’s. “Yeah, how ‘bout we go play golf. I’m dying to watch you bend over.”

Cas laughed to himself, Dean could be extremely sensual and romantic even though he thought he couldn’t and even though Dean had a hard time talking about his feelings and had never done it before he was slowly opening up to Cas more and more. He thought it was funny how he could be talking like he was then all of a sudden get uncomfortable talking about it and quickly change the subject, usually steering in the direction of sex. Cas got up and paused, he saw the someone in the slow pitch softball batting cage and glanced up at Dean.

“You know, I did win...so you gotta do whatever I want...”

“Deal was you get what you want after we leave,” Dean smirked.

Cas looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes and Dean sighed. “Whaddya want?”

“I want to watch you hit baseballs...fast pitch.”

Dean glanced up at the slow pitch and thought it over. “What do I get outta this? You gonna go in there too?”

“What? Hell no, I’d probably get hit in the face and I’d never be able to hit a ball, even if it was in the slow one.”

Dean walked over to the fence surrounding the pitching machines. They were divided into softball and baseball, each had a slow and a fast pitch. He picked up a bat, Cas handed him a helmet and Dean rolled eyes. “C’mon I don’t want you getting hit and ruining that gorgeous face...or getting knocked out.”

“Not gonna get hit, I’m gonna hit every ball.”

Just as Dean was about to open the gate, Cas grabbed his arm. “Wait.”

Cas rolled the sleeves of Dean’s t-shirt up his shoulder until his arms, and more importantly his biceps, were clearly visible.

“This is gonna be so hot.”

Cas smiled as Dean rolled his eyes. Dean slid his tongue across his lips and smirked, “Yeah, just remember when you’re picking up the ball when we golf I want you to bend over nice and slow so I can stare at your gorgeous ass since you have this obsession with my muscles.”

Cas blushed and Dean chuckled and flexed his arm. He heard Cas suck in a breath and laughed as he went inside the cage and closed the gate. He hit the button to start and got in position at the fake home plate. The first pitch came shooting out of the pitching machine at about 93 mph and Dean glanced at Cas.

“Uh, shit. Wasn’t expecting it to be that fast.”

“You don’t have to do this if you can’t.”

Dean scoffed and Cas knew Dean would never back down from anything. He hit the next pitch and it went flying against the net that caught the balls. Cas watched Dean’s muscles flex as he swung the bat. He wondered if Dean ever played baseball but knew he hated jocks so he seriously doubted  he ever was on any team but he was really good at it, which didn’t surprise Cas at all because he had yet to find anything Dean was bad at.

“Fuck,” Cas muttered when Dean hit a ball hard then glanced back at him and winked as he smiled seductively at him.

Dean hit the last three balls then got out. He walked up to Cas and kissed him as he teased the bat over the fly of Cas’s jeans.

“You liked that, huh? Got all hard watching me.” Dean tossed the bat against the fence and pulled Cas against him, grinding his hardness against Cas. Cas sucked in a breath and moaned softly. “Yeah, how ‘bout we go behind the arcade and I’ll blow you ‘til your come is spilling down my throat.”

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean kissed him savagely, his tongue ravaging brutally around his mouth as he reached down and firmly grabbed his ass. Cas let Dean pull him behind the small building, in a daze because not only was he horny as hell from watching Dean but his taste for messing around in public was growing more every day.

 

Twenty minutes later they were at the first hole and even though Dean gave him an amazing blowjob and Cas had returned the favor they were still horny. Dean hit the ball and it rolled down the green, bounced off the edge then slowly rolled into the hole. He moved so Cas could stand where he was then stood right behind him and put his hands on top of Cas’s. Suddenly Cas understood why Dean wanted to do this so bad. He felt Dean’s cock pressing against his ass as Dean pressed himself tighter against him. Cas pushed himself so he was as close to Dean as he could get and felt him getting harder as Dean’s muscular arms tightened around him.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas’s neck then sucked down on it lightly. He moaned softly as Cas grinded against him harder. “Mm Cas...making me so damn hard.”

Cas smiled and dipped down then back up quickly as he swirled his hips. He heard Dean curse as he lightly pushed his hardness against Cas’s ass.

Dean suddenly wondered if this was as good of an idea as it had seemed. “You wanna do this...or...”

“I want to...unless you don’t.”

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas’s ass grinded against his throbbing erection. “Yeah...Let’s see who breaks first, who can make the other hornier.”

Cas smiled and nodded, he loved when Dean teased him and being in public made it more exciting even though there weren’t many people around. Dean pulled the golf club back and showed Cas how to line it up and shoot. The ball rolled down the course and rolled into the hole.

When they got to the second hole, Cas bit on his lip and looked at Dean. “Can you show me how to do it again?”

Dean grinned and stood behind Cas. As soon as Dean put his arms around Cas, he pressed against him. Cas gasped when he felt Dean’s erection press tight against his ass as Dean began kissing the back of his neck. Cas turned his head and sucked down on Dean’s neck when Dean thrust against him, Cas started biting down. Dean moaned softly and Cas could feel Dean’s cock twitch as his teeth sunk in deeper.

“Never gonna make it through 18 holes. So fucking horny.”

Cas grinned, “Me too. Maybe we should just go back to the car.”

“You caving already? Damn, I thought you’d make it at least a couple more holes before you gave up.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s jaw in his hand, pulling him into a kiss. He slid his hand down Dean’s chest, teasing a finger across his nipple until he could feel it getting harder through the thin fabric of Dean’s shirt. Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’s back and pushed him forward as his hand inched down then grabbed Cas’s ass.

Cas pinched Dean’s nipple harder, Dean kissed him with more intensity as Cas twisted. Dean pulled back, swearing under his breath. Cas smiled and started walking to the next hole, glancing at Dean over his shoulder.

“You coming?”

“Probably will be soon if you’re gonna play it like that.”

At the next hole Dean didn’t wait for Cas to ask for help he just stood behind him, wrapped his arms around Cas and started kissing down his neck as he pulled Cas closer and slid his hand across his chest. As Dean’s hand moved down further he started sucking down on his neck, exhaling sharply as Cas rolled his hips and started grinding against Dean’s hard cock. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean ran his hands across the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean’s tongue slid up his neck.  

“Mm yeah, you’re so fucking hot, making me so goddamn horny.” Dean rolled his hips so his erection was pressed tightly against Cas. “Feel that? Got me so hard watching you bend over. _Damn_ , I wanna be in that tight ass.”

By the time they were halfway through the course, both of them were just about at their breaking point. Dean was taking a shot and as soon as he was done Cas pushed him up against a tree and started kissing him. Dean was so turned on by the fact that Cas was being aggressive he was contemplating on whether they should find a place to mess around or just leave. Cas’s tongue was ravaging around Dean’s mouth and Dean was so stunned he could barely move as Cas’s hand slid down the front of his jeans.

Dean finally snapped back to reality when Cas ripped his jeans open and slid his hand inside. “Cas...ah, damn...”

Cas gripped Dean’s cock tight. He could feel it jump in his hand as he kissed Dean again and slid his hand up and down his rock hard erection. Cas pulled back long enough to mutter against Dean’s lips, “I want this big fat cock _now_.”

Dean leaned his head back against the tree and groaned as Cas sunk down on his knees and licked the front of his boxers then pushed them down and teased his tongue slowly across the head of Dean’s dick.

 _“Shit!”_ Dean bit down on his lip and stifled a moan as Cas teasingly continued to slide his tongue across him. He looked down at Cas, his eyes were dark with lust and Dean wanted to grab him and bend him over. Cas slowly took Dean in all the way and bobbed his head up and down a few times then carefully zipped up Dean’s jeans and grinned as he stood up.

“You said you wanted to tease each other...”

Cas looked up at Dean with big puppy eyes. Dean jerked him forward and kissed him savagely, groping his ass firmly as he pulled Cas tight against his body.

“You’re not mad at me are you Dean? I think you like it...a lot.”

Dean was still stunned over the fact that Cas was actually teasing him like he would normally tease Cas and that he was finally completely over his shyness. Cas was right, Dean did like it.

“I fucking love it.”

Dean kissed Cas then walked to the next hole, grinning when he saw it was in a secluded area and he had not seen anyone start after them so he knew they would not be interrupted while he gave Cas a little payback. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and led him to the putting area. He noticed they were hidden from the rest of the holes by a large rock wall and some trees. He glanced at Cas and slid his tongue across his lips, smiling seductively at him.

Cas had no idea how he had mustered up the courage to do the things he was doing, but knew it had to do with the adrenaline rush Dean gave him. Dean was also a total aphrodisiac, he made Cas want to do things he never in a million of infinite lifetimes would have done without him, like give a blowjob in public and want to have sex everywhere.

“You go first this time,” Dean said with a sexy smile.

Cas slowly slid his tongue across his lips. He could see that Dean was hornier than hell and knew he was going to get him back for what he did. Cas hit the ball and surprisingly Dean didn’t do anything. Dean took his shot then when Cas bent over to get his ball Dean slid his golf club slowly between Cas’s legs then pressed it against his ass.

“You wanna get kinky with this golf club?”

Cas turned and looked at Dean, when he blushed and Dean laughed he knew he was joking. Dean kissed him and grinned.

“Or would you rather have some of this?”

Dean took Cas’s hand and put it on his denim trapped erection. Cas could feel himself losing control, he was dying to mess around with Dean and each hole of the golf course got more intense because they had gone from kissing and grinding against each other to full on groping and he could only imagine it would get more explicit the longer they teased each other. Cas knew he wouldn’t last much longer and judging from the lustful look in Dean’s eyes he was going to do everything he could to get Cas to break.

Dean spun Cas around and pushed him up against the rock wall. He unzipped Cas’s jeans then knelt down and slowly pulled them down, teasing a finger across his rim. Cas felt Dean’s tongue slowly trace over his rim. Cas gasped when he felt Dean’s teeth barely graze across him and Dean’s heavy breaths were making his cock sweat out precome. Cas groaned as he felt Dean’s tongue slide in as his finger spread him open. Cas bit down hard on his lips, trying not to make any noise as Dean’s finger pressed against his prostate and his tongue caressed his inner walls. Just as he started getting into it Dean stood up and Cas heard his zipper unzipping then felt Dean teasing his dick down his ass, just barely poking against his rim.

“Dean... _please_.”

Dean sucked down on Cas’s neck. He knew this was a terrible idea but he was so damn horny he wasn’t thinking. He just barely slid the tip of his dick into Cas then teased it up and down.

“That what you want?”

Cas tried to push back but Dean had his hand firmly on his hip. Cas tightened his muscles around Dean and heard him swear. He felt Dean slowly inch in then pull out.

“Yeah, I’d love to tear that tight perfect ass up...” Dean sucked down on Cas’s neck, moaning as he slowly slid his entire length in then thrust into Cas a few times before pulling out. “But you said you wanted to play this game...”

Cas heard Dean zip up his jeans then pulled his back up. “Dean...I-I can’t wait anymore, please.”

“C’mon, it’s fun...I promise not to do that again. I had to make it fair since you were sucking my dick a minute ago. If you want to stop we can go to the car right now...or we can get each other even more riled up because it’ll make it even better when we fuck then as soon as we’re done we go find somewhere, anywhere you want.”

As much as Cas wanted Dean to fuck him that very instant Dean was right, the longer they teased each other the more intense the sex was. Cas nodded and Dean grinned. He leaned in and kissed Cas then pulled back and grabbed his ass. He laced his fingers through Cas’s and they continued to play with each other, barely even playing the game at all.

 

Finally they got to the last hole. Dean had no idea how they managed to make it because they had been grabbing and groping, grinding and thrusting against each other the entire time. Every time Cas bent over to get his ball he did it right infront of Dean and pushed his ass up. Dean made sure to grab it which made Cas tease Dean more and of course that made Dean try to get to Cas and it was an endless teasing war the entire time. Cas really liked it and he could tell Dean did too.

“Will you help me, De?” Cas asked with his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes huge.

Dean traced a finger over Cas’s lip and grinned. “You know I can never say no to you, especially when you make that face.”

Dean stood behind Cas. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and just as Cas started pushing back against him he slid his hand down the front of Cas’s jeans and cupped his hand over his erection. Cas pushed against Dean’s hand, when Cas moaned Dean pulled his hand back and ran it up Cas’s abdomen. Cas rolled his hips and got a loud groan out of Dean as he started grinding his ass against Dean’s erection. He felt Dean pushing against him then he could hear him choke out a moan as he slid his hand up Cas’s chest and pushed his head up, catching him in a heated kiss.

“Want you so bad... _fuck_ ...Cas, got me so damn horny.”

 “Your big hard dick is driving me insane.”

“I’m dying to be in that perfect tight ass.”

“I can barely stand it anymore, I want you so bad Dean.”

Dean started to thrust against Cas’s ass and hummed an agreement against Cas’s neck as he continued to suck down as his arms wrapped tighter around him. He slid his tongue up Cas’s neck and whispered, “Your sexy ass has got me so fucking hard, it’s taking everything in me not to bend you over and fuck you right now.”

Cas groaned as the sexy stubble on Dean’s jaw burned against him. He reached up and slid a hand into Dean’s hair as Dean’s tongue worked its way behind his ear. He gasped when he felt Dean’s teeth graze his neck. “Dean, please,” Cas whispered as he pressed against Dean until they were as tight against each other as they could be.

“Wanna be in your tight perfect ass right now baby. Goddamn you make me so fucking horny.”

The golf club dropped out of Cas’s hand as he turned around and put his hand on Dean’s bicep. He squeezed it as he leaned up and kissed Dean. His other hand slid down into Dean’s boxers as he made a tight fist. Dean kissed him with more intensity, his hand massaging into Cas’s ass firmly as Cas’s hand tightened around his cock. Dean grunted and pulled back, breathless.

“Fuck this...let’s go back to the car.”

Cas nodded as he started slowly stroking Dean’s hard cock. Cas moaned softly as he jerked his fist up and down, he couldn’t believe how hard his dick felt, he was obviously just as desperately horny as Cas was. Cas wanted Dean so bad his own cock was pulsating. He was so horny he would let Dean bend him over right in the middle of the golf course. Dean started kissing Cas with more intensity, moaning when Cas’s hand tightened as he started pumping his fist harder, his fingers brushing against the head of his cock.

Dean gripped Cas’s wrist tight and tugged on it. “Cas, please. I wanna come in you not on your hand.”

Cas slowly slid his fingers down the base of Dean’s cock to the tip, teasing his fingers through the precome beading out. He nodded and pulled his hand out of Dean’s jeans. Dean kissed Cas one more time then they practically ran to the car.

“Where are we going to do this Dean? The park is on the other side of town.”

Dean didn’t give a fuck anymore. He quickly unlocked the doors and they jumped in. He started the Impala and backed behind a shed on the far side of the parking lot. Dean pushed Cas back and kissed him as they ripped each other’s clothes off. Cas pulled Dean on top of him and stared kissing him. When he pulled back Dean smiled and slid his tongue across his lips.

“So, you wanna fuck me since you know you can do it?”

“I do...but I want you in me even more maybe later, unless you’d rather...”

“No, whatever you want. I’d never turn down that tight little ass.”

Dean pushed Cas back and slowly slid his finger inside of him, he was still open enough from the last time they had sex but he wanted to tease Cas just a little more. Cas was pounding down on Dean’s fingers, he had him so worked up Cas could barely stand waiting another second. He reached down and pulled on Dean’s wrist. Dean slowly eased out then leaned down to kiss Cas as he started teasing the head of his cock into him.

“Dean, please...” Cas was so horny he could barely form a coherent thought. “Need it so bad.”

Dean slid his hands up Cas’s thighs and slammed into him hard. They both moaned as Dean started thrusting in and out harder. Cas closed his eyes and groaned as Dean’s cock started pumping in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot right away. He felt Dean’s lips on his and started slowly running his hand down Dean’s back.

“Shit...had me so fucking horny,” Dean paused as he felt Cas clench down on him. He groaned as he circled his hips. “Ah, you feel so goddamn good.”

“Not as good as your big fat dick.”

Dean grinned as he tightened his grip on Cas’s thighs and pushed them up higher and started pummeling into Cas was hard powerful thrusts. Cas groaned as Dean leaned forward and started sucking down on his neck. Normally Dean teased him a lot more before fucking him hard but he was obviously at his breaking point too because he hadn’t slowed down once, he just kept fucking into him harder and Cas loved it. He could feel Dean’s cock hammering into his prostate so hard he could barely catch his breath. Pleasure was coursing through every inch of his body and as he felt Dean push his thighs up as far as they could go. Cas’s entire body started shuddering with pleasure from Dean’s cock relentlessly pounding into his sweet spot.

 _“Dean_ ,” Cas gasped as he bit down on his lip. Dean drove into him as hard as he possibly could, Cas loved the sharp drag of his dick slamming into him without any hesitation. Dean continued to pound into him at a brutal pace, the Impala was rocking back and forth and Cas’s vision went white.

Dean was uncharacteristically quiet, he always talked dirty to him and Cas loved it but he seemed to be feeling just as much ecstasy because when Cas opened his eyes and blinked until he could see, Dean’s eyes were slammed shut, his teeth were worrying his full lips. Dean started grunting and groaning, his eyes opened and met Cas’s then he started leaning forward. Cas desperately wanted to feel Dean’s lips on his but when he was inches from his face Dean’s mouth fell open and he threw his head back. He paused as Cas clenched down on him like a vice. Dean circled his hips then pulled Cas’s calves over his shoulders and started rocking his hips, thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

Just as Dean started fisting Cas’s cock he shot spurts of come over his chest and Dean’s hand, letting out a litany of moans as his orgasm quickly overtook him. Dean felt Cas tighten as he started climaxing and after a few more thrusts Dean started coming, his orgasm ripping through him so hard he collapsed on top of Cas as he rode out his orgasm. Dean forced himself to the side and they laid in each other’s arms, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss while they caught their breath.

“Son of a bitch that was intense.” Cas nodded and Dean grinned. “Damn you’re so fucked out...guess all that teasing and foreplay made it even better. We’ll have to do that again.”

“Can you imagine how intense sex will be after...” Cas drifted off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Dean sighed. “C’mon Cas don’t think about us being apart. Not right now.”

“Tomorrow’s the fourth of July...summer goes quick after that.”

“We still have awhile left. Let’s enjoy it. I don’t want summer to end either but I don’t want to spend the time I have with you worrying about how much it’s gonna suck to be apart.”

“Sorry.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas then pulled back grinning. “Stop apologizing. I know how you can make it up to me though.”

When Cas’s eyebrow mashed together Dean kissed his forehead then climbed over the backseat. Cas sat up and Dean pulled him over the back of the front seat. Cas was less nervous about finally topping Dean while actually being on top and he was so horny he didn’t have a chance to worry about anything besides how bad he wanted him.

“I don’t want you to be quiet this time.”

Dean smirked. “I’m never quiet.”

“I know. I meant...”

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s neck and pushed him closer. He kissed him several times then grinned. “Talk dirty?”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath, suddenly a little worried he would never be able to make it as good for Dean as Dean made it for him.

“C’mon baby quit worrying about everything.” Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing him greedily, his tongue swirling around every inch of his mouth. “Don’t you want a piece of my tight ass?”

Cas nodded hard then bit down on his lip. “I just want it to be good for you...no, I want it to be the best.”

“It will be. It was last time.”

“You did everything.”

“No I didn’t. I love how it felt to have your big fat cock filling me up. It was the best.”

“You have nothing to compare it to.”

Dean sighed. “You didn’t either but you still say it’s the best. Do you wanna sit back here and talk or are you gonna fuck me?”

Cas tried not to smile because he knew Dean was trying to get his mind off of worrying. “Fuck.”

“Then shove me down and fuck me.”

“Dean...”

Dean slid his thumb across Cas’s cheek, gently caressing it. Cas knew he got softer and sensual with him when he wanted Cas to give in. He was looking at him with pleading eyes trying to mock the puppy dog look Cas used on him. Cas was about to tell Dean he just didn’t think he could do it until Dean kissed him softly and whispered, “Please baby?”

“Ugh, stop trying to be adorable.”

Dean grinned. “I don’t have to try, I am fucking adorable.”

“And sexy,” Cas pointed out. “And really fucking hot and-”

“Okay enough with the monologue of how awesome I am. Want you to fuck me hard. Then we can do anything you want.” Dean paused a second and a devilish smirk crossed his face. Cas gulped because he knew Dean probably remembered he owed him from the last time he had begged Dean to do something. “Wait a damn minute...”

“What?”

“Remember making me strip...you agreed if I ever want to watch you do something, and I know you won’t want to strip, so how about you shove me down, fuck me hard and quit stalling and worrying and we’ll call it even. Throw in a little dirty talk too and I might just do whatever you want the rest of the night.”

“You have to anyway since I beat you go carting.”

Dean leaned in and sucked down on Cas’s neck. Cas gasped as Dean’s tongue slid up further. “C’mon baby, you know you think about fucking me all rough, what it would be like to hold me down and fuck me. Shit, I think about you doing it all the damn time.”

Cas sucked in a breath and pushed Dean back as hard as he could. Dean moaned softly as Cas slid his hand roughly up his chest and pinched down on his nipple. When Dean reached up and tried pulling Cas over him, Cas grabbed his wrist and held it above Dean’s head.

“Mm yeah, _fuck_ that’s hot.”

When Dean saw Cas’s eyes flicker up to his to see if he was serious Dean kept talking because he knew it got to Cas and if he got to him enough he knew Cas would let go and just get into it.

“I’m dying to feel you inside of me. I wanna feel you stretch me out and fill me up.”

“Finger yourself.”

Cas let go of Dean’s wrist and knelt back. Dean raised an eyebrow and slid his tongue across his lips. “Yeah? You wanna watch me fuck myself on my fingers?”

Cas nodded and tossed the lube at Dean. Dean smirked. “I don’t remember this being a negotiation...you’re supposed to do anything I want.”

“Oh. I just thought-”

Dean sat up and kissed Cas, laughing as he poured out some lube into his hand. “I was messing with you. I’ll do whatever you want, as long as when you fuck me you get into it, no hesitation. Got it?”

Cas nodded and shifted so he’d have a better view. He had no idea why he hadn’t thought of this sooner because just the thought of watching Dean finger himself was making his cock throb.

Dean slowly teased his middle finger across his rim, when he eased it inside he could practically hear Cas getting harder. He moaned and saw Cas’s eyes flicker up to his, his pupils had doubled in size and Dean knew if he got into it Cas would be a horny wreck and hopefully he would get him to the point Cas would fuck him hard and rough without a single worry about if he could do it because Dean knew he could since any time Cas let go and stopped being shy he really got into sex. Dean loved it when Cas got to that point so he quickly slid another finger in and started getting into it more.

“Mm got me so horny, Cas...can’t wait ‘til you fuck me...I wanna feel you every time I move so I can remember how incredible it feels to have that big dick in me.”

Cas started stroking his cock, not realizing he was doing it until he felt it twitch in his hand as Dean scissored his fingers and groaned. Dean had worked himself up to three fingers quickly and Cas could tell he was jamming them into his prostate because he could see his body shaking as he pounded his fingers in harder.

“Aw fuck,” Dean sucked in a breath as his fingers massaged into his prostate. He felt Cas’s hand on his thigh, moving his legs open so he could have a better view. Dean tried getting into it but it was hard because he would much rather have Cas inside of him but loved how horny it was making him so he slid his fingers out and teased his pinky along the edge of his rim then pushed his fingers together and slid all four in. They went much deeper, Dean’s back arched up and he groaned as he started pushing down on them.

Cas saw Dean’s cock jump when his fingers plunged in and hit his sweet spot, he was dying to be in Dean and make him feel even more pleasure but he couldn’t tear his eyes away because it was so damn hot.

“Dean,” Cas moaned softly as Dean pushed down on his fingers and moaned Cas’s name.

“Son of a fucking bitch.”

Dean groaned and started pushing down on his fingers harder. He shifted and felt a jolt of white hot pleasure as he hit his prostate. He felt Cas’s fingers wrap around his wrist, when he tugged Dean eased his fingers out and was surprised when Cas slid his right in. Cas slid three fingers in and pounded them in and out. Dean gasped and let out a string of curses and moans, it felt so much better when Cas did it. Cas slid his pinky in under his fingers watching as Dean writhed around under him as his fingers massaged into his prostate.

“Ah... _fuck!_ Cas, please... _shit,_ gonna make me come untouched if you...god _damn_.”

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s rock hard cock, feeling it react as he slowly traced his fingers across the head. Cas leaned down and took Dean’s entire length in, swallowing down and sucking hard as his fingers pumped in and out of his boyfriend’s tight ass.

“C’mon Cas...not gonna make if-if...oh _shit!”_

Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas’s hair and pushed his head down as he thrust up into his mouth, groaning as he felt Cas’s throat stretching around his wide girth. Cas moaned, making Dean’s toes curl as pleasure ripped through his entire body.

Dean groaned and leaned his head against the door. “Please Cas...fuck me.”

Cas groaned causing Dean’s back to arch up, sending his cock all the way down his throat. Cas bobbed his head up and down a few more times then eased his fingers out, lubing up his cock as he sucked down on Dean harder. Dean was moaning incoherently, when Cas finally pulled back and started easing his cock into him. Dean was so worked up he could barely form a coherent thought let alone an entire sentence but he had promised Cas he’d talk to him so he pulled himself together as best he could but Cas was turning him on so much it would have been easier to lay back and enjoy. Dean knew it got to Cas and would make him not only enjoy it more but get into it more if he talked to him and since it was more important to him that Cas enjoyed it he started talking to him.

“Fuck you’re so damn hot...” Dean paused it wasn’t his best dirty talk but he could barely function so it was the best he could do but as soon as he started talking Cas fucked into him harder so he continued, “Aw yeah, just like that love your big fat cock filling me up. So goddamn incredible.... Mm _shit.”_

Cas paused, Dean was so tight around him he could barely move. The pleasure was overwhelming and Dean’s voice even though strained was dripping pure sex. Cas felt lightheaded and dizzy, every inch of his body was pulsing with pleasure. He circled his hips then held onto Dean’s muscular thighs and started thrusting into him harder. He felt Dean shift and wrap a leg around him then he put one over the seat. This time when Cas thrust into Dean he was able to get so much deeper, he groaned and bottomed out, his balls tight against Dean’s ass. The feeling of being in so deep was pure ecstasy and it caused his entire body to shudder with pleasure.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Dean clench down on him.

Dean started pushing down, grinding against Cas, riding his cock. Cas’s mouth fell open, his body was pulsing with so much pleasure it felt like his spine was melting away. He gradually started thrusting shallower and slowed down, unable to will his body to move because the feeling was so intense. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Cas as they humped into each other. Feeling Dean so close while being inside his tight heat was sending Cas over the edge fast. He was trying to hold on for Dean, he wanted to make him come first and when he finally regained the ability to function he started thrusting up into him harder.

Dean was bouncing around on his lap hard, rolling and snapping his hips until he shifted and felt a rush of pleasure. He paused and let Cas hammer into his prostate, groaning as his fingers dug into Cas’s back.

“Shit Cas, so fucking incredible...holy _shit_ it feels so goddamn good...” Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck and moaned. “Mm yeah, I fucking love it.”

Cas knew it was true, he loved it too, but again Dean was not talking much and even though he had wanted Dean to talk dirty to him in his deep sexy voice he also liked the fact that he could make Dean feel good enough to barely be able to speak. He slid his hand between them and started twisting his fist up and down Dean’s cock. Dean grunted and started thrusting in perfect rhythm with Cas.  

“Oh God Dean...” Cas groaned and his eyes slammed shut as Dean clenched down on his cock hard.

“Aw yeah...shit!”

Dean pulled himself up then slammed down on Cas several times. He paused and circled his hips, sucking in a breath as his vision blurred and he felt lightheaded. Cas’s cock struck his sweet spot so hard it took his breath away. Dean started coming, his body shaking so hard he fell back, bringing Cas with him.

“Cas!” Dean groaned. Cas’s thrusts became more erratic as Dean became so tight around him he could barely move. Dean grabbed his ass, digging his fingers into the firm muscles then jammed his fingers into him, scissoring them over Cas’s prostate.

“Dean, it feels... _fuck,_ so...”

Cas’s voice cut out and he started coming as Dean’s ass squeezed the come out of him Dean’s fingers massaged into his prostate giving him an orgasm so intense he saw stars. When Cas stopped moving Dean eased his fingers out and wrapped his arms around him. He melted into Dean’s touch, savoring the feeling of being in Dean’s arms.

Dean gently ran his fingers up and down Cas’s back. When he kissed Cas’s forehead he jumped, he had been blissfully enjoying the amazing post orgasmic high and drifted off to sleep. Dean chuckled and moved Cas to the side then sat up. He reached over the front seat and grabbed their clothes, tossing Cas’s at him then got dressed.

“As much as I’d love to just lay here with you like this the rest of the night...we’re still at the golf place, in case you forgot.”

Cas quickly sat up and looked around. He had forgotten where they were, most of the time when he and Dean had sex he forgot that there was even anyone else on the same planet. As Cas pulled his jeans on and zipped them up he glanced at Dean.

“So what now?”

“It’s all up to you.”

“Oh, right.”

Cas licked his lips and grinned. There were way too many things he wanted to do to fit them all in one night. Dean seemed to know what he was thinking as usual.

“You know, we could just go back to the house. We don’t always have to go somewhere crazy and have sex...we could just have crazy sex on my bed.”

That actually sounded better than anything else, just having sex in an actual bed with Dean and not having to worry about finding somewhere to go and not having to worry about anything after, just being able to lay there as long as they wanted, making out lazily and having sex until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“Yeah, let’s do that...then tomorrow I want you to surprise me. Take me places and have sex all day.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’re gonna celebrate the fourth with a bang.”


End file.
